Still the Light of the Way?
by Hikari-Angel143
Summary: So! Hikari and Kai are back in the world of Ivalice almost two years later! New mysteries and enemies have arrived, as well as new allies. What will become of them? And will there be any losses as well? HikarixVaan, KaixAshe, PeneloxOC, OCxOC,
1. Old Friend?

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**Heeey you guys! Finally huh? Sorry for the long wait haha, but the sequel is finally here! Hope you enjoy! There will be a few new OC's and whatnot, even some more new pairings! I'd really love to thank Loveless an the living fantasy for messaging my buddy for suggestions! Thank you!~ Haha, so, We're still in the process of writing, and OHEMGEE 8th grade is soo hard~ but it's fun! And of course, my buddy is trying his best as well since he's in college so yeh...see ya later! :)**

**A NOTE FROM MY CO-AUTHOR:**

**_Hey guys, its me. MFG, Buddy, and everything else that Hikari-Angel143 has called me before. Thanks for your patience with us, I know its been a while since our last story ended. But guess what? heres the beginning of something completely new, something we've made up from scratch, so give us some credit for our effort; our time has been well spent creating this for you guys. We decided to start posting the chapters, even though we're still not finished writing it out, so the chapters will be coming every few days instead of every day (sorry :/) Also, I want to give thanks to Loveless An The Living Fantasy for being the only one to message us with thoughts, suggestions, or just to say hi (she did all three). Its good to know that there is at least one person who cares about what we've been doing :) One more thing, then I'll shut up. Sadly, Hikari-Angel143's friend passed away yesterday, and his death has hit her kinda hard, so please give your love and support; she needs it. Now I'm going to shut up, and let you read and enjoy our new story for you. Thank you again for your time spent reading and reviewing *hinthint*, and enjoy :D_**

_~MFG_

**Oh...and R.I.P. Tristan Nguyen 1998-2011. You will be forever missed. We all loved you so much and cared for you my dear friend. Hopefully you'll be reading this up in heaven.. We all love and will miss you. You'll be in our hearts even after we die and see each other again. You were always a good guy friend anyone could have. Don't worry, I'll bring you flowers to your grave every month like I promised before. I promise...someone will find a cure for cancer and stop it. I promise...**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

"All right! Here are your orders." I exclaimed with a smile as I gave the customers their food on the table. I carefully put everything down. "Please call anyone if there is a problem and I hope you enjoy your food!" I bowed, then walked away. I sighed as I wiped my forehead with a small towel. Kai-niichan laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Doing all right imouto-chan?" he asked. I nodded and I walked into the kitchen to wash some dishes. Oh! It's been a while, hasn't it? Anyways, I should fill you guys in! It's been almost, but not quite, two years since Kai-niichan and I had been in Final Fantasy XII. I just turned 16 a few months ago. I grew to 5'5" and I had changed a bit. I always keep my hair in one ponytail now, sometimes letting it down. I grew a few curves here and there, but I still wear glasses! I attend 1st year high school right now, but I still don't know how to swim. I'm still in the middle, weight wise.

Kai-niichan is already 19! He still has his spiky brown hair and piercing on his left ear. Oniichan grew up to be about 6'0". He's still muscular and works out often. He's about to go to college soon, but even if our whole family had been encouraging him that he is ready, he kept saying he wasn't. Takashi-niichan is 20 and still has the same hair and grew up to be about 6'3". Takashi-nii has a girlfriend! Seriously! She's nice :). She works in our restaurant as well! Fumiko-neechan is 18 and she cut her hair to make it go right above her shoulders. She's still going out with Daisuke-niisan. Okaa-san hasn't changed one bit! Haha, still looking young and pretty! Anyways, Kai-nii, Takashi-nii, Fumiko-nee, and I still keep it secret from Okaa-san. I really miss them though. I haven't had a boyfriend since Vaan.

Anyways, after I finished washing the dishes, I could hear Okaasan telling us it was time to close up. I closed all of the cabinets and locked them up. I smiled as I headed upstairs with my older siblings. "Kari-chan! Fumiko, 'Kaa-san, and I are going out to go buy smoothies for all of us, so you and Kai stay here, got it?" Takashi-niichan called out.

"Hai niichan!" I exclaimed happily as I ran with Kai-niichan to watch T.V. I plopped onto the couch and Oniichan turned on the T.V.

"Ugh, your dramas are on again?" he whined.

"Shut up oniichan!" I giggled as I leaned against him as we watched. All of a sudden, a bright light was in front of the T.V.

"What happened?" Kai-nii muttered as we both shielded our eyes. Suddenly, we heard a voice that we had not forgotten.

"Desu! It's a new adventure desu! Please get ready and meet back here desu!" the angel girl exclaimed.

"You!" Oniichan and I shouted.

"Hai, it is me desu! Go now and get ready for your new journey! No time for questions desu!" the angel girl exclaimed. Kai-nii's and my jaws were dropped, but we hurriedly ran into our own rooms. I took off my glasses, grabbed some clothes, and hurried into the shower. I took a shower, making sure to clean myself well, and got dressed. I had my undergarments on and wore blue jean shorts that went down to a few inches above my knees with black suspenders. I strapped the suspenders over a white and dark green striped t-shirt that was a little big, but a bit tight as well. I tied my hair back into a ponytail and put on my glasses. I wore plain white knee high socks, with black knee high converse shoes. I also tied that up, then put Sem's pendant around my neck. I grabbed an old, black Jansport backpack and stuffed it with my jacket, mp3 and earphones, comb, phone, wallet, toothbrush and toothpaste, and the potions and stuff like that from our last visit. I grabbed my blades and hooked them to my shorts. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and met Oniichan right outside my door.

Kai-nii was wearing dark blue basketball shorts, a white wife beater, a simple yellow t-shirt that had white letters that said 'Legit' on it, white socks, and black Nikes. He handed me his toothbrush and toothpaste, as well as his phone, and I put it in my backpack. He was holding his katanas and we headed back in the living room.

"Desu! You won't be needing those weapons anymore desu! Time for new ones desu!" the angel girl exclaimed. Our weapons floated into the air and disappeared, then in our hands, appeared our new weapons! In my hands were two guns that looked similar to Yuna's in FFX2 (see what I did there? XD). I gasped in awe at them, twirled them a bit, before hooking them to my shorts. I also noticed around my waist, was a bullet pouch. I looked at Oniichan and he was holding a very long katana-ish blade! I'm serious! It was long!(….ahem that's what she said…)

"Cool! Thank you!" we both exclaimed to the angel girl.

"Hai! Just good luck to both of you on your journey!" the angel girl shouted as her hands extended towards the sky.

"Hikari!" Kai-niichan shouted as light began to grow around us. "We'll meet at Migelo's. You hear me? Migelo!"I nodded, not sure if he saw or not, then I simply waited as the light grew blinding, forcing me to shut my eyes...


	2. Meeting Up

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I woke up with a groan as I found myself sitting on a box. I jumped off the box and stretched. "Okies….Migelo's…" I muttered as I walked through Rabanastre. *Geez, it's been a while since I've been here…* I thought to myself. I arrived at Migelo's, but there was no sign of Oniichan. I sat down on a chair and played with my phone while I waited. It had been several hours, until Oniichan finally showed up.

"About time you got here!" I joked as Kai-niichan walked through the door. I ran and gave him a big hug.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled down at me. "Now, let's go find Migelo!"

I giggled. "You almost ran him over." I said, pointing behind him. He turned, sheepishly, to look at the aging Bangaa glaring at him.

"I know I'm supposed to be nice to customers, and all." he said in that gruff but friendly voice of his "but I do expect some level of courtesy."

"I'm sorry" Kai-niichan said, "I was just - "

"Trying to find your friend, yea yea I know all about that" Migelo said, a smile appearing on his face. "An old workhand of mine, Vaan, used to do that all the time." My eyes misted slightly at Vaan's name. Kai-nii noticed, and put his arm around me. "Now that that's outta the way, what can I get for yous two?" Migelo said, leading us toward his counter. "I got potions, maps, weapons too. How bout a nice sword for you, young man? You look like you know how to use it."

I smiled at his enthusiasm, then said, "Sorry, but we're not buying today. We were actually hoping you could tell us where we could find Vaan or Penelo. We are...old friends, and we want to surprise them."

"Too late for that." Kai-niichan said. I heard a smile in his voice. I turned to see what he was looking at, then there was Penelo, looking at us in shock.

"Kai? Hikari?" she said softly.

"Penelooooo!" I shrieked, running across the store and hugging her tightly.

"Oh my gosh, it IS youuu!" Penelo exclaimed as she hugged me back tightly as well. We were jumping up and down. She was a bit taller than me, about 5'7".

"Look at you!" I exclaimed with a smile. She giggled. (She's looks exactly like and wearing the same exact outfit you see at the end of the video game, where they show them a year later) I looked at her tattoos on her arms and smiled.

"How about you huh? You seemed to have changed a bit." she commented while playing with her puffy pink pants. Penelo looked at Oniichan. "And Kai, you sure seem to have changed in some way." Penelo said. Kai smiled and ruffled her hair when he walked up to us. "How?" she asked. Kai-nii and I shrugged.

"We got sent back here, but look at this. New weapons!" I exclaimed as I twirled my guns and Oniichan showed her his blade.

"Cool! I've become quite the mage myself." Penelo said with a smile. I giggled and Kai-niichan chuckled.

"Where's Vaan?" Kai-nii asked. I looked up at Penelo and she giggled.

"I have no idea where he is right now. But come on! Please! You guys HAVE to come with me!" Penelo exclaimed as she grabbed both our arms and dragged us outside. She brought us to the courtyard, where Vayne had his speech in the beginning of the game. There was a large crowd that formed.

"What's happening?" Kai-niichan asked Penelo. She smiled.

"Larsa and Ashe are coming back from Rozzaria and everyone are here to see them." she replied. "So, you probably know already that I am 19. Larsa's already 14 and Ashe is 21! Can you believe it? And Basch too! He's 38 I think." she explained to us. I saw something in Kai-niichan's eyes flicker for a moment, before they reverted back to normal. "There they are!" she shouted. Oniichan and I instantly turned our heads, while the crowd formed a walkway for Ashe and Larsa. There was Basch as well! I smiled and so did Oniichan. As they passed, Penelo waved her arms wildly in the air and caught Basch's eye, to which he looked at her. He then turned to us, and for a moment, his face held shock and surprise on it. I smiled and waved. Oniichan did as well. He smiled and bent down to Larsa, then whispered something in his ear. I could see Larsa let out a small gasp and look at us momentarily with a smile. He turned to Ashe and told her. *I'm guessing they know we're here…?* I thought as I put my hands on my hips. I could see Ashe having a hard time suppressing her shock and excitement, because it was written all over her face. She looked at us, but only stared at Kai-nii. I smirked as Kai-niichan smiled at her and gave her a mock salute. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Ashe looked away and moved on.

"Aren't we going to follow them?" Kai-nii asked. Penelo giggled and led us away from the crowd.

"Don't worry lover boy. You'll see Ashe later tonight at Migelo's." Penelo explained. We both laughed. "Hikari! I really love your outfit." Penelo complimented me. I smiled.

"Thanks Penelo! I love yours too!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey Penelo, is that Vaan?" Kai-niichan asked as he pointed to a guy with dirty blonde hair.

"Yep! That's him. Come on Hikari. Let's go see your lover." Penelo teased. I smiled as my face turned red. We walked up to Vaan and I released the breath I had been holding onto for a while. Penelo tapped Vaan on the shoulder and he turned around. My eyes widened at his appearance. He was the same age as Penelo, so 19. I looked up at him and he was about 5'10." Vaan hadn't changed much! He was wearing almost the exact same outfit, except his pants were a bit puffier, his hair was spikier, his boots were better quality than before, and he had on a navy blue cloak on, with the hood off. His arm muscles were well defined, and he still maintained his 6 pack. My blush got darker as I looked at him. Vaan smiled at Penelo and nodded at her.

"Penelo! Who're your friends?" Vaan asked. Oniichan and I gaped at him. I pointed to Oniichan and I.

"You don't….remember us?" Oniichan asked him. Vaan scratched behind his head.

"I'm sorry. I don't kno-" Vaan cut himself off as he widened his eyes. He stared at us for a little, then let out a loud shout and lifted me up, spinning me into the air.

"Whoa! Va-vaan!" I shouted as I giggled, holding onto him for dear life.

"You're back! You're really back!" he shouted. I giggled and nodded as he let me down. He hugged me tightly and planted a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek as well.

"Awww! Look at you two! Reunited!" Penelo exclaimed happily. Vaan held my hand tightly and looked over Oniichan and I.

"You guys have changed. A lot." Vaan said.

"Yeah, and you have obviously changed in the head there dude! If you think you can forget us that easily…" Kai-nii joked as he punched Vaan lightly on the shoulder.

"Whoa! You guys have new weapons." Vaan commented. We both nodded and showed him our new katana and guns.

"How about you Vaan? Penelo?" I asked. Penelo smiled.

"Mine's back at Migelo's shop. But, it's a big staff with a crescent shape at the top. It's sharpened, so I can stab my enemies with it." she explained. I nodded and then turned to Vaan,

"I have a bayonet rifle. You know, it's like a standard rifle, but stronger, and it's got a short blade on the end." Vaan said with a smirk. I raised my eyebrow.

"Trying to become Balthier, huh?" I joked. He chuckled and punched me on the shoulder lightly. We all walked together, until Penelo grabbed Oniichan's arm.

"Well then! We'll just…give you two lovebirds a little time alone to catch up." Penelo said while winking at us.

"H-huh? Pene-" I was cut off by Vaan laughing and leading me to a random place. We sat down on some boxes and he smiled at me.

"So, how have you been?" he asked me.

"I've been all right." I replied softly. "You?" I asked.

"It's been good, but it would have been better if you were here for the past 2 years." he said as I put my head on his shoulder.

"You haven't changed much." I commented.

"Haha yeah. But you have!" he exclaimed. I smiled and giggled. We just kind of sat there, enjoying each other's presence for a while. "To think, we both have guns huh? What are the odds?" he muttered.

"Yeah I know. Weird." I replied. It soon got dark and we decided to head on back to Migelo's. Once we got there, Penelo and Oniichan were waiting for us.

"There you guys are!" Oniichan shouted. Penelo was holding her staff and it was just like she said. It was a beautiful shade of purple as well. Vaan and I sat down on some chairs and Penelo handed us drinks.

"Thanks!" I shouted as I downed the contents of the cup. All of our heads turned to the door, for we heard someone coming in. "ASHE!" Oniichan and I shouted happily.


	3. Ashe and Palace

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To Alexandria Volturi: haha thanks for reviewing! and yeh~ haha

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Ashe smiled as she walked through the door. She was wearing the same outfit as two years ago, hadn't changed a bit! She grew to be about 5'11" , and her hair had stayed the same length. I ran up to her and tackle-hugged her tightly as I laughed.

"You're back!" she exclaimed softly as she hugged me back. I nodded and let go of her, we both got up, then I pulled Oniichan towards her. They looked at each other for a few moments, before Ashe ran up to him and embraced him.

"Awwwwwwww…" Penelo and I commented. Oniichan didn't do anything though. What was he thinking? Ashe stared up at him and she had on a worried look. She led him to a separate room where they could talk. I sighed in worry as I started talking to Vaan and Penelo, catching up, etc.

"So, Penelo. You REALLY don't have a boyfriend?" I asked her with my eyebrow raised. She laughed and nodded.

"Why won't you believe me?" she asked me while giggling. I face palmed and pointed to her.

"Well duh heeeellooo. Preettyyyy girl right hereee." I stated. She scoffed and playfully pushed me lightly. We all laughed and talked for a while. Oniichan and Ashe had come back, hand in hand.

"What happened Oniichan?" I whispered to him as we both sat down.

"Nothing…just, I was in shock you know." Oniichan stated, then smiled slightly. "But I'm all right now." Soon though, it became really late and we all were sleepy. Oniichan and I said our goodbyes to Ashe, who was heading over to the castle.

"See you in the morning! And remember, head over to the castle in the morning for breakfast! All of you! Larsa and Basch are dying to see you!" Ashe explained to us before she left. We nodded and waved goodbye as she left.

"Come on you two! You guys can sleep in the beds over here." Penelo said as she guided us to a room with two beds in it. "I sleep over there, and Vaan over there." Penelo explained as she pointed to two other rooms. We nodded and thanked her.

"Goodnight." Vaan said to me softly. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Vaan." I replied. He smiled back and kissed me on the lips, then went into his room, where I guess other boys sleep too. I went inside the room with Oniichan, and I put my backpack down. I yawned as I took off my Converse and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Oniichan followed me, and after we did that, I took off my glasses and snuggled under the covers.

"Night imouto." Oniichan called out to me. I smiled with my eyes closed.

"Nighty night niichan!" I exclaimed. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of someone yelling in my ear. I groaned as someone pulled off my blanket. I sighed as I got up and stretched. "Good morning little sister!" Oniichan shouted. I groaned and glared at him. I put my glasses on and headed inside the bathroom to shower, brush my teeth, etc. Once I was done, I got out and it was Oniichan's turn. I dried up my hair and tied it up into a high ponytail. I put on my knee high shoes and laced them up. I hooked my guns to my shorts and slung my backpack over my shoulder. When Oniichan got out, I stood up, and we both went outside.

"Oh! Good morning Hikari! Kai! Ready to go?" Penelo asked. We both nodded and smiled.

"Morning!" we both exclaimed.

"Where's Vaan?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Your lover over there is just getting ready. He just woke up a few minutes ago." she commented. Oniichan and I laughed, then sat down on chairs as we waited for Vaan.

"Sorry you guys! I overslept!" Vaan exclaimed as he ran over to us. I laughed as I stood up and walked in front of him. I put my hands on his shoulders and calmed him down.

"Let's go." I told him as I held out my hand for him to hold. He smiled and nodded, putting his hand in mine. We all walked together, going towards the castle. As we walked, Vaan told me more about what had happened the past 2 years. Ashe's coronation, Larsa becoming Archadia's Emperor, Basch having to pretend to be Gabranth, stuff like that that Oniichan and I already know.

"Vaan, we know that already." Kai-nii commented as he walked beside Vaan and Penelo. Penelo gasped and Vaan widened his eyes.

"There's a game for right now too?" Vaan and Penelo exclaimed as we stopped walking. Oniichan and I looked at each other, then busted out into laughter.

"N-no! Hahahahaha!" I shouted as I held onto Oniichan for balance as I doubled over in laughter.

"We just…hahaha…we know that, because they had like a preview or something in it at the end of the first game." Oniichan explained, while laughing. We stopped after a while, when Penelo told us that we should hurry. We hurried over to the castle, but at the entrance, a bunch of soldiers prevented us from entering.

"Halt! No one is allowed to unless Her Majesty permits them to." one soldier shouted.

"But she does allow us! We're supposed to have breakfast with her!" I exclaimed. Another soldier scoffed.

"Do you have a paper? A transit of some sort? Little girl?" he sneered. My mouth opened widely, but I reverted back."Excuse me? Do you know who we are?" Penelo asked as she crossed her arms. I smirked.

"Attituddeeee…." I muttered to her. She smiled and punched me on the shoulder lightly.

"Oh? And who would you four be?" the same soldier asked.

"My friends. And my boyfriend." Ashe stated from behind the soldier. He immediately turned around and bowed. Ashe was wearing a beautiful, pale pink dress that went down to her ankles, which she wore white flats with.

"Your Majesty!" he exclaimed. Ashe smiled softly and crossed her arms.

"If it's not too much, I'd like for you to let my friends and boyfriend in." Ashe stated.

"B-boyfriend?" the soldiers asked. They all turned to Oniichan. "You are Sir Kai?" they asked. Kai-nii smirked and nodded. They bowed and apologized to us. We all just walked over to Ashe and I hugged her. Oniichan kissed her on the cheek and held her hand as she guided us to the dining room.

"Larsa and…Gabranth are waiting for us in the dining room." Ashe stated as she saw several soldiers passed by us.

"I see!" Oniichan and I exclaimed as we winked at her. She smiled and sighed in relief. As we walked, Kai-nii and I told Ashe all about what had happened in the past 2 years.

"Hikari, you've grown to become a beautiful young lady." Ashe commented. I giggled and scratched behind my neck.

"Thanks Ashe! You look beautiful as well! Still maintained your youth! And you have all sorts of pretty clothes." I complimented her. She smiled.

"I still like to wear my outfit from 2 years ago sometimes though, when I venture off. It's very...sentimental to me." she replied. Oniichan and I nodded in understanding. Once we got to the closed door of the dining room, Ashe turned to us and smiled. "I hope you guys enjoy your breakfast." she stated.

"I know I will! I'm starving!" Oniichan and Vaan surprisingly shouted at the same time. Penelo and I smacked both of them on the heads.

"Manners." we both scolded them. Ashe let out a small giggle as she opened the door to the dining area. We all gasped at the huge, fancy, and decorative dining area. Our attention was then turned to the two people standing in the room.

"LARSA! BASCH!" Oniichan and I shouted after Ashe closed the doors.


	4. Larsa and Basch

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To Amylou11987: Thank u for ur review! ^^ haha yea, they already are together LOL :)

To loveless an the living fantasy: Thank u :) I knoe he's in a better place now.

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Larsa and Basch turned to us with smiles. I laughed as I was the first one to approach both of them. I hugged them both tightly and smiled at them with a giggle. "Hey you guys!" I shouted. Niichan went up to them and exchanged greetings with them as well.

"Hikari! Kai! I really can't believe you're here!" Larsa exclaimed as he hugged us once again tightly. Basch chuckled deeply.

"Yes, I believe while we are eating, we are in need of an explanation. We also have something to explain to you before Lord Larsa and Her Majesty announce it to the public." Basch stated with a slight frown. I took a small moment to look at Basch and Larsa properly this time. Larsa was about an inch taller than me, so 5'6". His hair was still the same length, about shoulder length. Larsa wore very regal clothes, due to his status of being emperor at 14! He had developed a fit body, but still obviously growing. On his waist, was his sword, strapped and secured. I looked at Basch. His haircut was made to be the same as Gabranth's, and he has a scar on his face. Basch wasn't wearing his suit of armor, but I could see it off to the side by a chair. He was wearing plain pants and a shirt, pretty fit for eating breakfast. He was still the same height, 6'3". Still verrryyy tall!

Oniichan and I nodded as Ashe told us to sit anywhere we'd like. I sat in the middle of Vaan and Penelo, Oniichan across from me, with my backpack set on the floor. All of a sudden, chefs and other people started coming inside the room with trays filled with food. They set them down and bowed to us.

"We hope you enjoy your meal!" they all exclaimed. Before eating, Oniichan and I clapped our hands.

"Itadakimasu!" we both shouted. Everyone, used to our weird ways, just smiled and began to eat. We passed the plates of food around until all of our plates were filled. We all ate happily and talked.

"So in the end, the angel girl told us we were going to have a new adventure or something, then after we got ready, we were sent here." Oniichan finished explaining.

"Ahhhh I see." Basch stated.

"I believe there is something you needed to tell us." Oniichan said to Ashe and Larsa.

"Oh yeah! What is it you guys?" I asked.

"Well…..we have…sad news." Larsa stated. Ashe sighed as she rubbed the sides of her head.

"Do you remember Al-Cid?" she asked. Oniichan, Vaan, Penelo, and I all nodded. "Al-Cid had been assassinated." she stated. We all gasped and I put my hand over my mouth.

"W….w-what?" Penelo stuttered.

"Yes….it is worse than we feared. Somehow, there is evidence that points to Dalmasca, but Queen Ashe here is denying it. I know she would not do that to Al-Cid for whatever reason, and I have given her my support. We are hoping to avoid it, but war is a possibility. If that's how this turns out, it will be Dalmasca and Archadia vs Rozzaria, and will devastate Ivalice much worse than anything we have yet seen." Larsa explained further. I sighed as I looked down at my lap.

"This….is so…fucked up." I muttered as I took a sip of my water.

"So, does anyone know who did it?" Vaan asked.

"No, we don't have any leads as of yet." Basch answered.

"Hey Basch." Kai-niichan called. We all looked at him. He was standing over the Gabranth armor, holding the helmet. "Is all this armor really as heavy as it looks?"

Basch chuckled, "Put it on and see for yourself. Be careful though, I'll be needing it soon."

"Got it." Kai carefully pulled the helmet over his head, then turned and looked at us. "Wow, it's surprisingly light." he said. His voice sounded a lot more menacing through it; although with Oniichan, it wasn't really that scary.

"You'd make a lame Judge, Onii-chan." I laughed at him. "I thought Judges are supposed to be strong and intimidating." Basch chuckled at that as well. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ashe quietly laughing, too.

Kai-nii pulled the helmet off. "I can barely breathe in that thing. Let's see you be scary without air." He tossed it over to Basch, who caught it easily. "I don't know how you Judges can stay in that for the whole day, let alone run and fight in it."

"It certainly is an acquired skill." Basch said, replacing the helmet by the rest of his armor.

We all silently finished our food, then left the dining area. "We'll leave now Ashe. Thanks for the wonderful breakfast! You too Basch, Larsa!" Penelo and I both exclaimed. They all smiled and nodded.

"You're very welcome. Now, I believe Larsa and I have to make that announcement." Ashe stated. We nodded and said our goodbyes to them.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you. I will be leaving right after the announcement. I'll go back to Archades with Basch." Larsa stated.

"All right! Then I guess you need a goodbye hug!" I exclaimed happily as I hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged me back. We released each other, and walked away happily. As we passed the soldiers who wouldn't let us in at first, Penelo and I stuck our tongues out at them. They growled at us and we smirked.

"All right, the announcement should be in about an hour, so why don't we go explore the town? You two haven't been here for a while." Penelo said to Oniichan and I. We smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Kai-nii exclaimed. We walked, exploring Rabanastre until we had to go back to the courtyard. Ashe and Larsa explained the situation to everyone about Al-Cid, and pretty much everyone was shocked to their full extent. I even saw a few people faint. Once the announcement was over, Penelo and Vaan led us to the Sandsea Tavern.

"What are we doing here?" I asked them.

"See an old friend." Penelo said as she pointed to a man. He looked slightly familiar.

"Tomaj?" I called to him with a smile.

"Ah, yes. What can I do for you ma'am?" he asked as he walked over to us.

"Hah, don't remember us?" Kai-nii asked.

"I don't believe I…." he paused, then widened his eyes. "My golly, Hikari, Kai, that you?" he asked. I giggled and nodded. He gasped and started shaking my hand rapidly. "It's been so long! How have you been?"

"We've been good." Oniichan replied as he shook Tomaj's hand.

"HIKARI! KAI!" Kytes exclaimed. We looked at him and smiled. He grew a bit taller than last time we saw him. He ran up to me and hugged both of us. "It's been a long time! We missed you guys!" Kytes shouted. I chuckled.

"We missed you too." we said. After talking to them for a while, word had gotten out that Larsa and "Gabranth" had left already. Vaan and I went on a little date, walking around by ourselves, enjoying each other's presence.

"And then, he started yelling at us. Hah! See? No one can become our mother's boyfriend. Ever!" I exclaimed with a small chuckle.

"So, wait. Lemme get this straight. Your mom has a lot of guys going after her, but you four always torture them?" Vaan asked as he laughed. I nodded slightly.

"It's only fair. No way in hell am I ever having another father." I replied.

"That's jacked!" Vaan exclaimed as he laughed. I laughed along with him. We grew quiet, but it was a happy kind of quiet. "I see you still have…his…pendant." Vaan commented. I looked down as my smile faltered just a little. I nodded.

"Mhm." I replied.

"You still think he's alive?" Vaan asked me. I nodded.

"I know…..he's alive out there somewhere." I replied with a faint smile. I tightened my grip on my backpack.

"Well, come on! Let's head back to the others. They're all probably at Migelo's." Vaan said as he led me back to Migelo's shop, which was closed for the day. Once we got inside, I saw Penelo and Niichan cleaning up Migelo's shop a little.

"Hey you two! Come on in and help!" Migelo exclaimed. We nodded and grabbed some brooms. We started sweeping the floor and I sang a few songs.

"Hikari! Your mp3, turn it on!" Oniichan exclaimed. I let out a noise of excitement as I took it out of my backpack. I turned it on and set it to shuffle. "Party Rock Anthem" started playing and I let out a cheer as we all started cleaning happily. After a few songs though, someone slammed the door open, and in came Basch, who was being supported by Ashe! I turned off my music, and we all hurried to the both of them. Basch looked injured, but not that badly. We all made our way to the two of them.

"What happened?" we all asked. Ashe helped Basch sit down on a chair. She sat down on a chair as well.

"Lord Larsa's ship had been hijacked, and the young Lord has been taken hostage. I tried to save him, but I failed." Basch hung his head down.


	5. Decision Making

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

OMFG I FORGOT TO UPDATE THIS IN THE MORNING OMFGGG I AM SHO SORRY :3

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To loveless an the living fantasy: Haha well, wait no more! here it is :) and yeh haha, poor Larsa getting kidnapped :/

To Amylou11987: Haha Nope! Me and my buddy (mostly him though) came up with the plot from scratch! Not based off of anything at all! :)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We all looked down and I put a hand on Basch's shoulder. "It's not your fault….there were many, and you couldn't have taken them all down." I said softly, a tear trying to make its way down my cheek. *Larsa…..why him?* I thought.

"Well, do you have any leads on who might have kidnapped him?" Oniichan asked.

"There was nothing. Basch had no leads, no symbols, nothing. I'm also trying to find out myself but, I don't know." Ashe stated.

"Maybe it's the same people who murdered Al-Cid…." Vaan muttered.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. Everyone turned to me as my eyes closed. "Where did you find Basch?" I asked Ashe.

"I found him near the Dalmasca Estersand." Ashe replied.

"Well, the nearest reasonable place to check would be the Skycity of Bhujerba, wouldn't it?" Penelo questioned us. Oniichan and I nodded.

"That seems about right. I think they were headed in that direction if I'm not mistaken." Basch added.

"All right! It's settled! We're going there." Vaan and I exclaimed.

"Wait, I must come with you." Basch stated.

"But you're injured." Penelo said worriedly.

"Wait Penelo, how about you heal him a little? Even if it doesn't do much, it will at least lessen the pain." Ashe suggested. Penelo nodded and walked over to Basch. She closed her eyes and healed him a bit. Once she was done, Basch noticed that there wasn't as much pain as before.

"So, it's settled. Oniichan, Penelo, Vaan, Basch, and I will be heading to Bhujerba. Ashe, you'll stay here. We don't want to endanger your life either. And you have to make sure that when people find out, that everyone is calm." I stated with a small smile. Ashe nodded with a faint smile.

"When will we be going?" Basch asked.

"Within about two hours. Just to get ourselves ready for the trip." Vaan stated.

"That reminds me! What airship are we taking?" Oniichan asked. I saw Vaan smirk.

"Mine. The _Galbana_." Vaan replied. I smiled at the name. Of course he'd name it that.

"Really now? You have your own airship? Oh wait, you're a sky pirate now, so of course you do." I said. Penelo giggled and Vaan smiled as he put his arm around me.

"Ok, let's meet at the Aerodrome in two hours." Vaan said.

"Yes sir!" Penelo and I exclaimed. We all ran off in our separate ways, Vaan taking Basch with him. Oniichan and Ashe went together, but Penelo and I remained alone as we all separated. I had on a smile as I walked past all of the shops.

"I really missed this place…" I muttered with a small smile as I went into an item shop. Strange, when we came back here, we didn't have our licenses. Oh well. I bought a couple of things, then decided to head over to the Aerodrome. I had no idea why, but….I got the feeling someone was watching me. I shrugged it off and continued on. Once I got to the Aerodrome, I found everyone waiting for me. "Sorry! Did I take too long?" I asked them as I bowed slightly.

"Not really! Let's go!" Penelo exclaimed. I nodded and Vaan pulled me towards an airship hangar. I'm guessing the others followed, then when we got there, I gaped in awe at Vaan's airship. It looked amazing! There were enough seats for six people, and that included the pilot and copilot seats. There were some shades of light blue, then there were two parts of it that looked like wings. It looked really awesome.

"Vaan? You…..this is….yours?" Oniichan asked, with his mouth wide open. Vaan smirked.

"Yup!" he exclaimed.

"Insanity!" I shouted.

"Swweeeeeeet!" Oniichan shouted. I smiled.

"Wow Vaan, you really have outdone yourself." I commented as I put my hands behind my back. Penelo smiled.

"Well then, let's get in, shall we?" Penelo asked as she winked at me.

"All right!" I shouted as Vaan dragged me inside. Basch, Penelo, and Oniichan followed. Penelo took her seat as copilot, and Vaan as pilot. I loved the inside and the seats were really comfy. I set my backpack down on the floor.

"Everyone! Belts on first!" Vaan ordered. I giggled.

"Yes sir!" we shouted. I buckled up for the ride and we took off. I missed this feeling when we take off.

"Off we go!" Penelo exclaimed.

"WOO HOOOO!" I shouted with Oniichan as we took off and started soaring in the sky. Once we were steady, Penelo gave us the ok to remove our belts and walk around. I got up and stretched for a little, then went over to Basch, trying not to bother Penelo and Vaan, who were both piloting the airship. Oniichan on the other hand, was having like an interview session with both of them.

"So Basch, how has it been, impersonating your brother?" I asked him with a soft smile. Basch looked at me with a thin smile on his face, his eyes full of worry.

"There were a few hardships, such as trying my best to remember to respond to my brother's name. Everyone also has to call me by Gabranth whenever others but ourselves were around, which I had asked Lord Larsa and Her Majesty if it was a burden. They both said it was not." Basch answered.

"Well, why would it be? You have to do what you have to do, right?" I said to him. He simply nodded.

"Right." he replied shortly. I could see Basch clenching his fist.

"Don't be angry at yourself Basch. It's not your fault so don't beat yourself over it." I said with a reassuring smile. Basch looked down. "We missed you." I added. Basch looked up once again.

"Well, everyone has been missing you both here as well. The Young Lord would mention you two a few times here and there, as well as Queen Ashe." Basch commented, but I could see Basch's shame in his eyes. I sighed as I quickly gave Basch a hug.

"It's not your fault Basch, so don't feel ashamed, alright?" I asked him. Basch just simply stared at me and I could see he was very angry at himself and worried for Larsa. I decided to head on back to my seat and listen to my mp3 for a while, using my earphones. I could feel my eyelids get heavier and heavier. Eventually, I fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Arriving and Strange Encounter

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To loveless an the living fantasy: Ohh haha sorry if it's too short ^^'' Anyways, Fran and Balthier will come in later maybe :) You'll just have to wait and see

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

"-Kari! Hikari wake up!" I heard someone say.

"Hrm?" I mumbled as I opened my eyes slowly and started rubbing them under my glasses. I felt someone pull me up.

"Let's go." Oniichan softly said. I yawned and nodded as I grabbed my backpack and headed out of the airship. As we all got out, Basch went on ahead without a word.

"Ok, let's have a look around." Penelo suggested. We walked through the market, trying to find some stuff to buy or any information on Larsa. As we were walking, I couldn't help but notice this one lady who needed help with something. She looked about 18 and had a dark green arm brace on. Strapped to her side was a long dagger. She was wearing tight, black Capris with brown ankle boots. She was also wearing a form fitting bright purple, short sleeved shirt with rips in the sleeve. She was wearing purple and white plaid arm warmers that covered above her elbows all the way down to her finger that made them look like really long gloves.

"Excuse me miss, is there something you're looking for?" I asked her softly. She looked up and I couldn't help but notice her eyes. They were a bright shade of purple and blue mixed together! She had auburn colored, long, straight hair that went down to her elbows. Her height was maybe a bit taller than me and Penelo, so maybe 5'9."

The girl replied softly, "Oh no. It's all right. I'm just looking for a necklace I once saw." We all nodded.

"Well, would you like help finding it?" Oniichan asked. The girl let out a faint smile.

"Oh no, it's quite all right. I think I can…" the girl faltered for a little as she stared at me. I noticed she was looking at Sem's pendant. "That's a very…interesting pendant. Where did you get that?" she asked me as she intensely stared at it. *I feel like she's burning a hole in my chest* I thought to myself. I smiled a little as I clutched the pendant around my neck.

"This? A very….close friend gave it to me." I replied softly as I looked down.

"Anyways! We must be going. Hope you find your necklace!" Vaan exclaimed as he held my hand and we walked off. I turned back to the girl to find her staring at me. *She's starting to creep me out just a bit…* I thought with a slight shiver.

"What was that all about?" Oniichan asked. The rest of us shrugged.

"Didn't she creep you out a little Hikari?" Penelo asked me.

"Ehhhh a little, but never judge a book by its cover." I stated with a small smile as we tried to gather some information. During that, we met up with Basch. By the time we met up with him, it was late at night.

"We should -yawn- rent two rooms for the night." Vaan suggested.

"Yeah! I'm dead beat." Oniichan commented.

"Us too.." Penelo and I chimed in tiredly.

"All right, let's go." Basch stated. We all walked in the nearest hotel and checked in two rooms. Oniichan gave me one of the keys and Penelo and I ran inside the room. She locked the door, and we both took off our shoes. I set my backpack down by one of the beds, then took off my glasses. I quickly brushed my teeth, Penelo following. After that, we instantly flopped onto the beds and fell asleep.

Next morning, we woke up and met the guys outside. We bought some food from a Café and ate while trying get some information. While we were all walking together, Basch with us this time, I could feel someone following us. I quickly turned around and saw that girl again! She was looking through some stuff on the stands of a small store, but I could tell she was only pretending.

"Hey there! We meet again." I said with a small smile. She looked at me with a smile and nodded.

"Yes! Hello again.." she replied softly.

"What a coincidence you're here." Oniichan commented. The girl nodded slightly, then turned her attention to Sem's pendant again. *Why does she keep looking at it?* I thought confusedly.

"Could you please tell me who gave you the pendant?" she asked me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" I asked her back. She smiled softly.

"It's really pretty. I would just like to know where you got it, so I could possibly look at the other options that person had for sale." she replied. I slightly bowed.

"I'm sorry, but this wasn't bought. Now, if you could please excuse me." I said as I walked back to the others, who were waiting for me. I could feel the girl's eyes trying to burn holes in my head.

"What did she want?" Basch asked me a bit gruffly. I sighed.

"She's trying to make me tell her who I got this pendant from." I replied.

"Well, she's creeping all of us out. Let's go." Penelo commented as she grabbed my hand. We walked around for a bit, Basch leaving us sometime in there.

"Hikari look! It's a singing and dancing contest! Winner gets 20,000 gil! You should go!" Penelo exclaimed to me.

"Yeah imouto! Go!" Oniichan shouted. I shook my head with a small smile.

"Nah, come on you guys." I said as I started walking away, but Vaan and Penelo pulled me back, then pushed me on the stage, without my backpack.

"Why hello there young lady!" the host shouted. I widened my eyes and thought *Unbelievable…* "What is your name?"

"H-hikari…" I answered.

"Well Hikari! The stage is all yours…" the host said with a smile as he walked off. Familiar music suddenly started playing and I turned around. Oniichan had my mp3 hooked to some type of stereo..? I don't know…but, the song that started playing was called "I Got You" by Maribelle Anes. I smiled and started singing softly, then I started getting louder and louder. Soon enough, I was singing and dancing on the small stage.

"It don't matter they say, it don't matter what they do, cuz I-I-I-I got you….." I sang. As I finished off the song, I gave a small bow. Everyone was cheering and applauding loudly.

"I think we have our winner over here! Ms. Hikari! Here is your grand prize!" the host said as he handed me the 20,000 gil.

"Thank you!" I shouted as I brought it down the stage with me.

"WOO HOO! GO HIKARI!" Penelo cheered as she hugged me tightly. I saw Basch walk over to us.

"I saw your performance. You did a good job." Basch complimented. I giggled.

"Thanks Basch." I said.

"That's my sis!" Oniichan shouted as he hugged me tightly. Vaan kissed me on the cheek.

"You did amazing." he whispered in my ear. I giggled and smiled.

"Well, we better get going. We're going to stay here for about two more days before we can head somewhere else." Basch said. We all nodded and resumed our job. As it got dark, we all met up with each other.

"Nothing." Vaan and I said as we shook our heads with a sigh.

"Us either." Penelo and Niichan stated.

"Well, let us rest for the night." Basch commented as headed back to our hotel. Penelo and I went into our rooms immediately.

"So Hikari…." Penelo started as we both took off our shoes and I took off my backpack. "What do you think is up with that girl?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Honestly, I have NO idea." I replied. I smiled. "She's pretty though."

"….Naaaahh you're way prettier!" Penelo exclaimed. I scoffed.

"Lies!" I shouted.

"Truth!" Penelo shot back. After she said that, we started giggling like crazy.

"We're -laugh so -laugh weird!" I exclaimed while giggling.

"Haha I know! Haha" Penelo replied. We decided to get some rest, so we cleaned up and went to bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, clutching Sem's pendant.


	7. Nyaro? DUN DUN DUUUUN

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To loveless an the living fantasy: Haha yeup, I alwys have to have singing my stories haha ^^ Oh yeaah, def. creepy all right ;)

To Tajuh: haha You are right mah little awesome reader, u are right~

To Rokuchuchu: haha thank you so much for ur review! Hehe yeah, sorry for my slow updating ^^'' I'm busy nao haha, but I try, I try. Haha, that is kinda funni :) LOL shure, message me whenever ^^ I'm shure to reply to u in less than a day haha~ As for the story and character stuff, I have mah buddy to thank for that ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I woke up with a groan, to find Penelo still sleeping. I rubbed my eyes as I sleepily got up and walked over to her bed. "Penelo…Penelo wake up." I said. She yawned and got up.

"You wanna shower first?" she asked sleepily.

"You go." I said with a small smile. She nodded and went in the bathroom to shower. I stood up and stretched while yawning, then began to fix both of our beds. As I finished fixing Penelo's bed, said girl stepped out of the bathroom.

"Your turn." she said. I nodded and made me way inside the bathroom. I took a shower, then fixed my hair differently today. I decided to put it half up, half in a ponytail and half down. "Awww you look really pretty!" Penelo exclaimed. I laughed.

"So do you!" I shouted back as I tied up my Converse knee-high shoes. After I finished that, I put on my jacket and slung my backpack over my shoulder. We made our way outside, meeting the guys downstairs.

"Morning!" Oniichan shouted as he gave us a mock salute. I smiled and hugged Oniichan and Vaan, as well as Basch.

"Morning!" Penelo and I both chimed.

"Let's go eat breakfast, then we'll try to gather some information." Basch explained.

"Right-o!" I shouted as we headed out. We went to a nearby restaurant and ordered our breakfast. Once we finished eating, we headed out in search of some information on Larsa. We got into 2 separate groups: Penelo and me, then Basch, Vaan, and Oniichan.

"Wow Hikari! You've never heard of Nyaro?" Penelo asked as we bought some of this "Nyaro."

"Nope….what is Nyaro anyway?" I asked her as I looked at it. There were three balls of Nyaro on a stick.

"Nyaro is a bread rolled into a ball, pasted with some honey butter, then on the inside, there's cream filling! Try it!" Penelo urged me. I giggled and nodded as I took a bite of one of them.

"Oh my gosh this is amazing!" I shouted after I swallowed my bite. It tasted so amazing! Really sweet. "It's so sweet!" I exclaimed to her. She nodded.

"Mhm! Told ya!" Penelo exclaimed as we ate our Nyaro while walking. As we walked, Penelo asked me to talk more about my world, so I did. We met up with the guys a few hours later.

"Hey! Got anything?" I asked them. They all shook their heads.

"Well, it's ok. Let's go take a look around some more." Vaan suggested as he held my hand. We nodded and did just that. While we were walking, Vaan said he was going to go to another store.

"Be back soon!" I called after him. He nodded and walked away. Penelo smiled at me.

"Hikari." she called out.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"I think I can tell what he's doing, but I'm not telling you." she said with a wink.

"W-wha? Then what was the point of bringing it up!" I exclaimed as I punched her lightly on the shoulder.

"Haha to get you to be anxious!" Penelo giggled. We walked around some more. I dug my hands into the pockets of my shorts.

"Huh? Where's Vaan? He's been gone for almost two hours." Oniichan muttered.

"Let's try to find him!" I shouted happily. Basch nodded, and we all walked together, trying to find Vaan. Eventually, we found Vaan, but…that girl was cornering him! My smile turned into a scowl and my hands closed into fists.

"The heck is she doing?" Penelo muttered.

"I don't know, but I'm going over there to find out." I said as I stomped over there. As I walked, I could hear them say stuff.

"I uh…" Vaan stuttered. The girl put her arms behind her back and had an adorable look on her face. I growled as my nails dug into my palms. I started walking faster.

"Can't you tell me who gave her the pendant? Pretty please?" the girl asked.

"I-I…uhm…" Vaan started.

"That's enough! Can't you just fuck off? " I shouted angrily as I walked over there. I was about to slap this chick, but I decided against it. I just settled for grabbing Vaan's arm and pulling him the fuck out of there. I'm guessing everyone followed us, and I swore I could see that girl smirk. I did not let go of Vaan's arm until we got a distance away from that shitbag.

"H-Hikari are you ok?" Vaan asked me.

"Vaan! No duh! You were getting hit on by another girl! Do you THINK she's ok?" Penelo asked as she put an arm around me. I huffed as I crossed my arms and started mumbling things.

"Stupid motherfucker….kill…..now…." I mumbled.

"Now now imouto-chan, remember what Okaasan said when she lectured all of us about dating. If someone is hitting on or flirting with your girlfriend or boyfriend, you should not stoop to their level and try to kill them. Forget about it. Plus, you have the boy. She doesn't." Oniichan told me with a smirk. I sighed as I nodded.

"You're right." I replied as I looked at Vaan. He was smiling at me. Penelo let go of me, then Vaan put his arms on my shoulders and we were facing each other.

"You know I only love you. There is no other girl that I truly love Hikari. Just you. And I promise you I will never leave your side, all right?" Vaan said to me. I nodded with a small smile.

"In fact, why don't you two be a pair while gathering information, and Penelo will stay with Kai and me." Basch stated. We both smiled at him.

"Thanks Basch." I said to him softly. He simply nodded and walked away with Penelo and Oniichan. Vaan held out his hand for me to take, so I put my hand in his as we walked together.

"Babe…" he called out to me.

"Hmm?" I replied softly, still thinking of ways I could murder that girl.

"Please stop thinking about different ways you could murder that girl." Vaan stated with a chuckle. Dammit. I let out a small giggle and kissed him on the cheek.

"You suck." I retorted as I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled as we continued to walk. I could hear Vaan's rifle that was strapped slung behind his back make some noise as we walked. We were mostly silent, but I was thinking of Larsa. *Larsa…..where could you be?….* I thought worriedly.

"I wonder where Larsa really is…" Vaan drifted off.

"I'm worried for him…" I said softly.

"We all are." Vaan stated as he tightened his grip on my hand. While we walked, we witnessed a dad and his daughter. The girl was yelling at her father, and I could catch one sentence.

"Why are you so deaf? I hate you! It's your fault mom left! I hate you dad I hate you! " the girl shouted angrily. I saw the dad on the floor, shaking his head at her with tears running down his cheeks. The girl was maybe about 14. My blood boiled when I heard what she had yelled, so I let go of Vaan's hand and walked over to the girl. I swiftly slapped the girl on the cheek, and everything became silent. All the people passing by stopped and looked at us. The dad looked at me in surprise. The girl was shocked by a total stranger slapping her. She held her cheek and looked at me. "Who…who do you think you are to slap me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm really sorry, but I had to. You know why? Because you said you hated your father." I told her.

"Yeah! He's stupid! He's deaf and he embarrasses me in front of my friends! We're so poor, because my mother left us! It's all his fault!" she exclaimed. I scoffed and glared at her.

"Shut the fuck up!" I shouted to her. She widened her eyes at me. I toned my voice down a bit. "Be lucky…that your father is still alive little girl." I told her. "Other children don't have their dads anymore. They died. But your father is healthy and alive. I don't care who you are, but you should….never tell your parents that you hate them. It kills them on the inside. Your dad is doing the best he can to support you. Don't you think he's hurt by your mother leaving you both? He's trying the best he can! Even if he was born deaf, he…..he still loves you very much and doesn't leave you like your mother. I'll tell you something. My father….he's dead now. And I really miss him. So, don't blame your dad for anything. He's trying his absolute best to provide a home and food and clothes for you, even though he's deaf. He loves you very much, and I don't think he deserves for you to hate him." I finished off. By the middle of what I was saying, tears started to already pour down my cheeks, but I simply wiped them away. The girl stared at me in surprise, then started crying. She ran to her father and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry father! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. I smiled slightly as I witnessed the touching moment. I turned around to Vaan and he smiled faintly as he hugged me.

"You did good." he whispered in my ear as I hugged him back. We let go of each other and started to walk, but then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the girl and her father.

'Thank you' the father signed. I smiled and signed back. I had learned a bit of sign language in school.

'You're welcome.' I signed. He smiled and walked away with his daughter. Vaan and I held hands as we walked back to the hotel to meet up with the others, since it was nearing night.

"Are you all right?" Vaan asked me. I nodded.

"Mhm." I replied as I looked down, thinking of my father. We met up with the others, and decided to get some rest.

"Night Hikari!" Penelo exclaimed as she turned off her lamp light.

"Night Penelo." I said with a yawn as I turned off my lamp light. We both fell asleep peacefully.

Penelo was the one to wake me up this time. I got up with a groan as I stretched my arms. "Come on Hikari! Let's go shower, because we need to try to gather up some more information, before we leave at around lunch time." Penelo announced. I nodded.

"All right." I replied softly, still sleepy. I got up and went in the bathroom to shower. Once I finished showering and dressing up, I got out of the bathroom while tying my hair up into a ponytail. I put on my glasses, then tied up my shoes. After I finished, Penelo threw me my backpack and I slung it over my shoulder.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded and we made our way outside, meeting the guys downstairs.

"Hey! Come on, we're getting food at the Café across the street." Oniichan said as he grabbed my hand. We went inside the Café and sat down in a booth. We bought our food and ate together, chatting happily.

"So Hikari, I'm sure you're happy we're leaving Bhujerba, aren't you?" Vaan asked me with a small smile.

"Damn straight I am!" I exclaimed after I took a sip of my juice. Penelo giggled.

"Kari-chan, lemme have some of that." Vaan said as he pointed to some of my food. I scooped some up in my spoon and fed him some. He smiled and thanked me.

"Ugh, you two make me sick." Oniichan said as he drank his water. I giggled.

"Oniichan! You're just sad we had to leave Ashe behind in Dalmasca." I stated with a smirk. He flicked me slightly in the forehead and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So Basch, where are we heading next?" Vaan asked.

"Most likely, in Archades. I heard from someone that they saw the ship with the Lord Larsa in it heading to Archades. We'll try to see if anyone there has leads on where the Young Lord was taken to, or perhaps they are there." Basch explained.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." I reassured Basch. We continued to eat, and when we finished our food, we headed out and just walked around Bhujerba.

"Nyaro!" Penelo and I exclaimed as we ran to the Nyaro Stand. I quickly got out gil and bought a stick of Nyaro for each of us to eat. I handed them out and we ate them as we walked to the Aerodrome. I glanced at Basch and saw he was not eating his.

"Basch….you're not eating yours. Can I-" Oniichan and Vaan were cut off by Penelo and I.

"NO!" we both shouted. We stopped walking and I faced Basch.

"Basch…" I called to him. He looked at me. "Eat." He sighed and ate one of the Nyaro balls. I let out a cheer as I skipped to the Aerodrome with Penelo. Once we got inside though, my smile turned into a scowl and I snapped the stick from the Nyaro. That girl again! THE FUCK! The others caught up with us, and instantly backed away from me, because I think an evil aura was pouring out of me. "What do YOU want?" I asked her with a glare as I tried walking past her, but she stepped in front of me.

"I know who gave you that pendant, and I'm not going to sit and let it disappear out of my life again, so I'm going with you. I don't care where you're going, or why, but I'm willing to help as long as you tell me how you know him, and help me to find him again." she said. I raised my eyebrow at her. Vaan walked up to me and held my hand.

"How do you know who gave it to her?" he asked. The girl smiled.

"I'm sure you've heard of me. My name is Deo." she simply said as she gave a small bow.


	8. Ride in the Airship

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To Rokuchuchu: Haha nope, Nyaro isn't real~ Wow! That'd be amazing if you could make it ^^ I was just listening to Nyan Cat dubstep remix while typing so yeh~ Nyan, Nyaro :)

To loveless an the living fantasy: Haha yeup ^^ Wanted to put tht part in just cuz...so glad u loved it :)

**HAI YOU GUYS~ Haha just a reminder, that it's not just me, but my buddy that's makin' this awesome for ya! Haha, remember~ we are Co-Authors, so I'mma feel hella bad if buddy doesn't get enough cred~ Yeaaah Just wanted to put that in haha~**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I gaped at her, and possibly so did everyone else. I dropped the broken stick and I pointed at her.

"You're….y-you're…Deo?" I asked her. She nodded. I looked at her in disbelief. "Oh…oh my…oh my gosh…."

"I'm guessing he told you all about me?" she asked. I nodded, my eyes still wide.

"I…I thought that you'd be….you'd be…" I stuttered. She let out a low chuckle.

"What? Dead? Now I'm sure Sem wouldn't tell you that. You don't just become dead after being abducted." Deo explained with a small smirk.

"Weelll then, I guess you're coming with us! Now come on Hikari, I'll lead you to the airship." Penelo exclaimed as she laughed nervously while dragging me along. I was in shock. *She's….alive…? And….oh my god….my life is fucked up right now…* was all I could think of while Penelo helped me. Once we got in the airship, I quickly buckled up my seatbelt, and Deo sat in the chair next Basch, and Oniichan sat next to me. Penelo and Vaan took their seats, and soon enough, we were flying through the air heading towards Archades. We all got up from our seats, but Deo sat me down in the chair next to her.

"So, tell me how you found him." Deo said softly. I sighed and looked at her.

"Who?" I asked with a small smirk playing on my lips.

"You know who I'm talking about…" Deo scowled slightly at me. We had a staring contest, but eventually, I gave up and sighed.

"Our group was walking through the Tchita Uplands, trying to make our way to Archades, when we found him surrounded by Crocs. I was the first one to go help him, and he helped us escape through other monsters. Eventually, he decided to go along with us." I explained.

"Did…did he say anything to you? Like about himself?" she asked me. I looked at her suspiciously, before nodding slowly.

"Only me though, then I told the others. He told me about his past, and you." I answered. She looked down.

"He trusts you a lot then." she said to me. "He doesn't normally tell people about his past, so…you must be close." I then thought back to the kiss before and when Sem walked in on me changing. I laughed nervously.

"Well…Sem and I have had some…interesting moments." I said with a small smile as I held the pendant. I could see Deo eye me warily as she leaned in closer. I held a small smirk on my lips as I saw her eyes holding some interest in them.

"Do you know where is he now?" she questioned me. I shook my head with a heavy sigh.

"I know…he's alive somewhere. He sacrificed himself for us two years ago, and….I don't want to believe he's dead. Somewhere out there, Sem's still alive. Pulling his magic tricks." I said with a soft giggle.

"He gave you that pendant…right?" Deo asked. I nodded.

"He gave it to me right before he kind of sacrificed himself. Told me to hold onto it." I said as I clutched it tightly. "Anything else?" I asked her as I crossed my legs and set my chin on the palm of my hand.

"Is Vaan your boyfriend?" she asked me with a small smirk. I glared at her as I sat up straight, crossing my arms.

"Yes, yes he is." I answered with a smirk back. She smiled creepily.

Deo said softly, "Just watch out. Someone might try to steal him." I looked at her confusedly. *The hell is she talking about? Weird girl…* "Anyways, mind telling me more about the group? You seem to know a lot." she said.

"How'd you know that?" I asked her warily. Deo looked at me for a few seconds, before muttering something.

"Sem…" she muttered.

"How?"

"Do I need to tell you?" she asked me.

"Yeah, you do." I retorted. Deo sighed.

"We reunited with each other with that man named Reddas. He found me and we hid for a while, before Sem said he had to go to you guys, because he was worried." she replied. I nodded. *So that's where he went….* I thought to myself.

"Well….you probably know most of the stuff about us. Um….right now…we're trying to find Larsa. He was kidnapped and taken hostage, and we're trying to find him. We're on our way to Archades right now." I explained to Deo, trying my best not to get pissed off.. She nodded in understanding. I took out my mp3 and earphones.

"What's that? A device from your world?" Deo asked. I nodded slightly. I sighed. *Remind me why I'm being nice to her? Oh right…she's Sem's close friend….* I thought.

"It's called an mp3. You get to put a lot of songs on here and you get to listen to them using this thing called earphones." I showed her how I put it on, then I handed her the left one. Deo looked at me strangely. I glared at her and went back to my seat. "I see how it is, I try to be nice and she acts like a bitch." I mumbled as I put mp3 and earphones away in my backpack.

"I heard that." Deo said. I flinched and turned my head sideways, seeing her sickeningly sweet smile. I smiled back at her.

"I meant for you to hear it." I replied as I kept my smile up. *Bitch….* I thought to myself. My hand reached for my mp3 as I changed songs, and all of a sudden, "Birthday Sex" came on. I squeaked and turned it off. *Good god!* I thought to myself, then glared at Oniichan, who was talking to Basch. He turned around and smirked.

"Guessing you're finally listening to 'Birthday Sex?' Haha" Oniichan laughed. I scowled and put my mp3 back in my backpack.

"So not funny!" I exclaimed. He smiled and shook his head as he turned back to Basch. "Don't ignore me!" I shouted, but Oniichan didn't turn around. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to sleep. Eventually, I fell asleep on my chair.

(enter dream)

"_H-huh?" I whispered as I floated around in mid-air. It was pitch-black, but there was a light in front of me._

_"It is me desu! Hiya!" the angel girl exclaimed. I widened my eyes and waved at her happily._

"_Hi!" I shouted._

_"You're probably wondering why you and Kai were sent back here desu~" the angel girl told me. I nodded with a small giggle. "Well, all will be revealed in time desu~ All you know now is just your starting point! See you next time desu~" There was a bright light, and I'm guessing I fell into a dreamless sleep for the rest of my time._

(exit dream)


	9. Made it to Archades

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To Rokuchuchu: Haha okies, good luck with that! ^^ LOL thanks~ It's fun writing the story together :)

To loveless an the living fantasy: Haha yeah, they probably will have a fight in the future~

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Once we got to Archades, we all got off the airship and inside the Aerodrome. I let out a groan as I stretched my arms along with Penelo. As I stretched, Vaan went behind and put his arms around me. I giggled and held his arms as we walked out of the Aerodrome. I could see Penelo and Oniichan smiling at me.

"So, Basch. Where are we going first?" I asked him. Basch turned to me and was in deep thought.

"We should go rent a couple of hotel rooms for you all, considering we'll be staying here for a few days. Maybe 2 or 3."

"Wait! We'll need chops though." Oniichan explained. We all groaned. Basch had on a small smile and took off his pouch, shaking it a little. I gaped.

"Don't tell me….that whole pouch is filled with chops…is it?" I asked. Basch nodded and put his pouch back.

"Let's go. We'll rent a room and you can explore for a little. I will be in the palace taking care of some things." Basch said.

"Wait! How come we can't just stay in the palace?" Penelo asked.

"Well, Larsa isn't here. And I doubt the guards would let us in if we only knew Basch or you know, Gabranth." I explained to her. She nodded in understanding and we followed Basch to a rather, expensive looking hotel. He checked us in, then handed Oniichan and I the two keys.

"Bye…uh…Gabranth!" I exclaimed as I saw some people around. I gave him a slight hug and walked with the others up the stairs leading to the rooms.

"Well bye you guys! Our room's here." Penelo exclaimed as she dragged me inside the room, Deo quietly following. Deo instantly went over to one bed and claimed it as hers.

"Hey! You can't just keep one bed all to yourself! There's only two and we obviously have to share." I said as I put my backpack down and glared at her. Deo smiled softly. *Innocent my ass…* I thought with a scowl.

"Share a bed with Penelo then." she replied with a smirk. I sighed and looked at Penelo. She nodded and smiled at me. I took off my shoes and headed inside the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Once I was done, I went out of the bathroom and found Penelo and Deo having like a staring contest. Penelo broke it when she saw me.

"Hey Hikari!" she exclaimed with a smile. I laughed and waved at her. I noticed Deo looking at my backpack curiously.

"Whatchaaa looking at?" I asked Deo. She turned to me and shook her head.

"Nothing." she simply replied. I eyed her warily, before putting my backpack near Penelo's and my bed. We all rested for a little, just settling for doing our own thing. Deo was sharpening her blade, and Penelo and I ignored the scraping sounds by listening to some songs on my mp3. After a while, Oniichan and Vaan knocked on our door, offering to go explore Archades. We nodded and went along with them. As we exited the hotel, Penelo grabbed Oniichan's and Deo's arms, pulling them away from Vaan and me. Deo seemed hesitant to leave, but was forced by Penelo.

"Well, have fun!" Penelo exclaimed with a giggle. Vaan and I looked at each other and shrugged. Vaan put his arm around my waist as we walked around. We passed by several shops and bazaars.

"Hey Vaan…" I said softly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"When we find whoever kidnapped Larsa, I will do very horrible and unmentionable things to them." I said as we walked inside a shop. Vaan chuckled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I will too." he commented. We decided to buy a few items, then Vaan bought a drink for us. It was a type of juice, and Vaan and I shared one. He passed me the juice and I took a sip of it. It was becoming dark soon, so Vaan and I decided to head on back to the hotel. When we got inside, Vaan kissed me goodnight and we went into our separate rooms. I saw Penelo and Deo inside, talking a bit.

"Well, looks like someone had a lot of fun." Penelo said with a smirk. I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah…" I replied as I took off my shoes and backpack.

"What did you guys do?" Penelo asked. I smiled as I sat down next to her and Deo.

"Well! We walked around and spent time with each other. We shared a drink and mostly talked. Then, he kissed me goodnight and I went inside. Nothing much." I answered with a huge grin. I could see Deo shoot me a weird look, but I brushed it off.

"Haha, you should rest up lover girl. Basch saw us earlier, and said to go to the palace tomorrow and help him find anything that'd lead us to where Larsa would be." Penelo explained. I nodded and took off my glasses, then went inside the bathroom. I washed my face again and brushed my teeth. I went out of the bathroom and saw Penelo fast asleep. I smiled and looked at Deo, who was staring at me.

"Yes?" I whispered. She shook her head with a small smile and walked past me into the bathroom. I stared at her for a while, before shrugging and lying down on the bed next to Penelo. I let out a quiet sigh before turning off the lamp light and closing my eyes.

(enter dream)

_I was in an unfamiliar place. I don't know where I was, but I was in a dark room. All of a sudden, I was in my house upstairs! *What in the world?* I thought. I saw Fumiko-nee and Takashi-nee crying! And Okaasan too! *Why are they crying?* Then, I gasped as I heard Okaasan cry out._

"_Where are my babies?" she shouted as she sobbed on Fumiko-nee's shoulder. Takashi-nee wiped his tears away as he took out his cell phone. He started to dial some numbers, then…_

(exit dream)

I gasped as I heard a familiar ringtone. My phone! Deo and Penelo also woke up to the sound, and I quickly grabbed my backpack. "Penelo! Get Vaan and Niichan! Now!" I shouted. She nodded and quickly got out of bed, running to the guys' room. I looked at the caller ID and gasped.

"Takashi-niiichan!" I shouted. Just as I said that, Vaan and Kai-nii came in.

"What is it?" Kai-nii asked. I answered the call and put it on speaker phone as everyone gathered around me.

"H-hello?" I answered.

"HIKARI! WHERE IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU AND KAI?" Takashi-nii's voice boomed.

"ONIICHAN!" Kai-nii and I exclaimed.

"Kai? Hikari? Where in the world are you two? It's been an hour and you two aren't home! Come home this instant! Oh my babies I was so worried and-" I cut off Okaasan.

"Okaasan! We're both fine!" I exclaimed.

"Kai-nii? Are you guys in…?" Fumiko-nee started.

"Hai Fumiko. We are." Kai-nii answered.

"Where? Where are they Takashi? Fumiko?" we heard Okaasan ask.

"An hour only?" I asked Takashi-niichan. He said yes.

"It's been about a week here." I added.

"Here? Hikari! You answer me this instant! Where's here?" Okaasan pleaded. I started racking my brain for a lie.

"Gomen Okaasan! Oniichan and I forgot to tell you, but we're at a friend's house! It's Oniichan's friend with his little sister. I thought Fumiko-nee and Takashi-nee told you, but I guess they forgot all about it." I apologized to my mom, tears forming in my eyes. *I'm so sorry mom….* I thought. I could hear my mom let out a sigh of relief.

"You could've called me first! Aish!" Kaasan exclaimed.

"We're really sorry Okaasan." Kai-nii apologized.

"It's fine. Just, don't scare me like that again. Now, how long will you be there for? You two are lucky both of you have fall break." Okaasan asked.

"Um….we're not sure yet. Maybe about 2 or 3 days, but I'm not exactly sure." I answered, trying to estimate.

"Ok then, I'll be checking on both of you often. Kai, I hope you know you left your phone here." Okaasan said.

"It's ok Kaasan. We have Hikari's phone." Kai-nii replied.

"All right, well I'll hand the phone over to Fumiko and Takashi now. I love you both! Take care." Okaasan exclaimed.

"We love you too Okaasan! Take care as well!" Kai-nii and I shouted. We heard Takashi-niichan talking, then I guess he grabbed the phone.

"Whew! You two almost blew your covers." Takashi-nii commented.

"We know."

Fumiko-neechan added, "Well, I know you guys will be safe. We'll try to cover up for you guys if we need to, but please take care. Like Okaasan said, we'll be checking on you often."

"It's one hour here, but then one week there, right?" Takashi-niichan asked.

"Hai!" Kai-nii exclaimed.

"Ok then, bye you two! We love you!" Takashi-nii and Fumiko-nee exclaimed.

"We love you too!" Kai-niichan and I both shouted. We hung up the phone and Oniichan and I sighed.

"Let's go to sleep, ok?" Vaan said softly as he put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and put my phone away in my backpack, then the guys went back into their rooms and we all went to sleep. I slept peacefully, knowing that a great weight was lifted off my shoulders for now.


	10. Who Dat Guy?

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To Rokuchuchu: Haha thank u xP We wanted to add a bit of a twist with that LOOL~

**Mou...-pouts- honestly you guys..besides Rokuchuchu and Loveless an the living fantasy, could you guys please at least review once every 2 or 3 chapters, ne? It'd help you knoe...**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

"Oi! Hikari! Wake up!" I heard someone yell. I mumbled something. I then realized it was Penelo speaking. "Come on Hikari. Deo and I are already up and we showered." I groaned as I got up and started stretching. I left my bed and went to go take a shower. I dressed up, you know, the usual. Once the girls and I got out of our room, we met up with the boys downstairs to have breakfast. While we were eating at a nearby restaurant, we talked about a lot of things. Oniichan and I mostly talked about Okaasan and what had happened last night.

"All right! So, we ready to go?" I asked the group. Everyone nodded.

"Why are you leading? Isn't the oldest person in the group supposed to be leading?" Vaan joked around. I scoffed and put on a small smile.

"Well then, I think Oniichan's the oldest, so lead away." I said with a wave of my hand. Oniichan smirked and led us to the palace. Once we got there, the guards looked at us.

"You are Gabranth's guests, yes?" one asked. We nodded and they let us in. Once we got inside, Basch met up with us, dressed up in his armor.

"Ok, let's see if we can try to find something." Basch stated.

"Right!" Niichan and I shouted. We started walking around, trying to find some clues.

"Let's go to Larsa's office." Deo suggested.

"-sigh- that DOES sound like a good idea, I guess." I replied as we started walking there. As we rounded a corner though, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" we both shouted at the same time. He looked at us and we stared back at him. This guy was maybe about 5'10" and maybe 17...? Probably! His hair was light brown, had dark brown eyes, and he had a little bit of stubble. He was verrryyy muscular. Oh my gosh. This dude was wearing form fitting black pants that went puffy at the bottom. He had on a navy blue dress shirt with the first button undone. This guy looked at us weirdly, then I could see his eyes narrow.

"You…." he seethed.

"Huh?" we all said.

"You guys were the ones responsible for my Uncle's death!" he exclaimed.

"EHHH?" Oniichan and I shouted.

"Shut up, you guys are making a scene." Deo whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Penelo and I asked the guy.

"You were there when my Uncle Reddas was killed." he explained. We all exchanged looks with each other.

"You're his….nephew?" Penelo asked. He nodded and glared at us.

"It's all a mistake. We were not the ones who killed him, for Reddas had sacrificed himself for us." Basch told the guy.

"Yeah, we all miss him too you know. We tried to stop him, but….." Vaan didn't finish. The guy looked at us and sighed.

"So, we don't know your name." I said with a small smile, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Your names first." the guy demanded.

"Ok, geez….well, I'm Kai. At your service." Oniichan said as he held out a hand for the guy to shook. Although, he slowly brought it back down when the guy didn't shake his hand.

"Deo." said girl simply introduced herself.

"…Gabranth." Basch introduced.

"Vaan here!" Vaan exclaimed with a mock salute as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"Hikari! Nice to meetcha!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"Penelo. It's nice to meet you." Penelo said softly. I saw the guy look at her with some interest, and I smirked.

"My name's Jrew, nephew of Reddas." the guy introduced a bit…timidly. *Is he….really shy?*

"Oh, Jrew huh?" Oniichan asked. Said guy nodded.

"Now, could I please ask what you all are doing in here?" Jrew asked us.

"Looking for some information we need. You?" Vaan replied. Jrew eyed us warily, before answering Vaan.

"I am an underling for one of Lord Larsa's advisors. I am looking for some information as well. I'm guessing you guys are looking for the same information I'm looking for?" Jrew questioned. We nodded. "Cool. I guess I will join you. Don't expect me to trust you." he added. Penelo, Deo, and I scoffed, then all 3 of us ventured away from the others. "What's with them?" I heard Jrew ask.

"Just ignore them and keep walking." Deo muttered softly, and for once, we all agreed with each other and looked for Larsa's office.

"Aha! Right over here." Penelo exclaimed as she pointed to a door.

"Yep, that's the place." I said with a small smile as on the door it said, "Emperor Larsa's Office" Oh, so predictable. We entered, and just as we did, we were shocked of the results.

"What….did we not just leave before you guys?" I asked. They all smirked, except Basch of course, who was looking through some papers carefully.

"Yeah, but we got here first. We have um….Gabranth, and our buddy Jrew here knows his way around." Kai-nii explained as he patted Jrew on the shoulder. Jrew gave out a sheepish smile and shrug.

"Hey, you changed your clothes. And you have weapons." Penelo and I commented to Jrew. It's true! He was wearing dark red pants with chains hanging from them, a forest green muscle shirt with a jacket slung over his shoulder, and weird orange sneakers that were almost like boots that had black laces. Attached to his pants were dual daggers, but with a twist, there was like a retractable chain on each of them.

"Yeah, we waited for him to change while you three were off somewhere." Vaan stated while sticking out his tongue. Penelo, Deo, and I sighed, then began to help Basch look through some papers. After a while…..

"Nothing." Penelo and I complained with a sigh as we slumped to the ground. Then, came a knock on the door.

"Come in." Basch stated. A soldier opened the door.

"Gabranth, a call from the Lady Ashe. She wishes to speak with you and your guests." the soldier explained, then left. Basch nodded and grabbed the phone on Larsa's desk, which was connected to all the places in the palace. Jrew pressed the speaker button on the phone, and we all heard Ashe.

"Everyone. I know where Larsa is being held hostage at, as well as Balthier and Fran." Ashe stated.

"What? How?" Vaan asked.

"The people….behind Larsa's abduction, as well as Balthier's and Fran's had sent a ransom note. It says, 'Step down from the throne or we will kill your precious emperor and the idiot sky pirates along with him. Meet us at the Mosphoran Highwaste by 9 at night at the tall black building. Come alone, unarmed, or else…' That's all the note says." Ashe explained. We all sat there for a moment, thinking on what to do.

"All right, here's what we'll do." Oniichan spoke up. We all turned to him. "Instead of Ashe going, we will go instead. We'll just break through the defenses and rescue them. Simple as that. We may not know where they're keeping them, but we know they are somewhere inside that building. Ashe, you'll stall them, telling them you have very important things to take care of first before meeting them. By airship, it would take us about a 5-6 hours, right Vaan?" Oniichan explained. Vaan nodded.

"That sounds like a good plan." Basch commented. *It is.…I seriously know for sure now that Oniichan is ready for college…*

"Well, I'm in." Jrew chimed in.

"I have no choice…" Deo said softly.

"Ok then. I'll stall them. I trust you all to bring them back safely. And Kai….be careful." Ashe said. I smiled.

"I know. You too." Oniichan replied as we hung up the phone.

"All right, let's go!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, I will get out of my armor on the ship. So, let us make our way now." Basch commented as we headed out of the palace.


	11. Soooo not cool

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To Rokuchuchu: haha yeup, thank you! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

"Alright then, let's go!" Oniichan said as he pushed me through the doors.

"Hey, I'm going." I grumbled as I caught my balance, and turned to look at him. "You don't need to push me. Besides, it's gonna take Vaan a few minutes to get the ship ready, so pushing me won't do you any good. Push him instead."

"Ha! Alright then. Vaan, get going." he joked, shoving Vaan lightly, causing us all to laugh. As I started turning back around, someone ran into me, knocking us both to the ground. *Why is it always me?*

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" the person asked, brushing herself off before turning to look down at me. "I was lost in thought, like usual, and this always happens..." she trailed off as she looked at me. She looked kinda familiar too. She was wearing a really short skirt and her boobs were almost popping out and-…oh shit. Nope! Can't be! No way in fucking hell! I watched as her concern became recognition and shock, and then disgust. "You! why are you always ruining my day?"

"Excuse me? You ran into me!" I snapped back as Vaan helped me up. "Wanna go?" I asked her, balling my hands into fists.

"It's Dania, right?" Basch asked, looking at her. My hands loosened up and I rested them inside my pockets. I noticed Deo stiffen slightly, and began to really look at the girl.

"What? Dania?" I looked at her again. *So that's why she looks so familiar...*

"Yes me. So tell me, what trouble have you brought this time? Last time I saw you, Sem was following you around. He seems to have disappeared. Guess he finally came to his senses, didn't he?" she smirked.

I clenched my fists and looked down. I bit back the hurt and fury from what she said, but before I could say anything, Deo stepped forward.

"Dania? What happened to you?"

Dania turned to look at her, and we watched as the smugness and disgust turned to shock. "D-Deo? Is that really you?..." Deo simply nodded.

We all stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, before Basch stepped forward and placed his hand on Deo's shoulder. "We leave in a half hour, so you have some time." Deo nodded slightly, and Basch turned back to us. "Come, then." he said as he turned and started walking again. Vaan started pulling me.

"Come on babe, let's go." he said. I glared at Dania one last time, before walking away with the others.

"Hikari?" Penelo called to me. I quickly put on a faint smile and looked at her. "You ok? That looked like it hurt." she commented. I quickly nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. Vaan held my hand tightly.

"What was that all about?" Jrew asked. Penelo and Basch explained to him about Sem and everything, and then the situation with Dania before. "Ohhhh I see." Jrew said.

"Yeah. But she's pretty ho-" before Oniichan could finish, I growled and looked at him. He laughed nervously and stopped. We made it inside the Aerodome, then went to the _Galbana._

"This is your airship?" Jrew asked Vaan.

"Yeup!" Vaan exclaimed. Jrew eyed him warily, then hesitantly got inside with the rest of us. Vaan and Penelo took their seats respectively, and I sat down with Oniichan. I placed my backpack down on the floor by my chair. We started talking about things to help me calm down. I saw Jrew watching Penelo and Vaan intently.

The engines were just starting up when Deo walked into the cockpit, surprising us. "That was quick." I said, some anger still in my voice as I turned to look at her. But the rest of what I was going to say stopped when I saw the look on her face.

"Are you alright?" Penelo said, stepping up next to her. Deo shook her head slightly. "What's wrong?"

"She's changed." was all she said, before turning and walking back to her seat. She sat down and began to sharpen her blade. Penelo ran back to her seat.

"All right! Here we go!" Vaan shouted as we took off. Everyone had their belts on, and we braced ourselves.

"WOO HOOOO!" Oniichan and I shouted happily. Once we were steady in the air, Oniichan and I were the first people to take off our belts. Basch, Jrew, and Deo followed. Oniichan walked over to Jrew and Basch to talk. I simply began to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Basch asked.

Over my shoulder, I called, "Bathroom! I'll be back!" I went to the bathroom and did my business, then went back to the others. Once I got inside though, my temper started to rise up again. A few words processed into my mind. Deo. Near Vaan. Acting cute.

"Oh please Vaan. I'd loveeee to just learn from you on how to ride an airship. You're a…really…good pilot." Deo commented as she put her hands behind her back…again.

"No fucking way!" I exclaimed as I stomped over there and stood in between Vaan and Deo.

"Hikari! Hey!" Vaan exclaimed as he kept his eyes forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" I narrowed my eyes at Deo as I crossed my arms. She smirked.

"Asking Vaan to teach me how to pilot an airship. Why? Is that bad?" she asked as she patted my head. I took in a sharp breath, and was about to swing one at her, when Oniichan pulled me back.

"Whoa there imouto chan! Don't wanna get in trouble now." Oniichan said as he tried to restrain me. I struggled against him, trying to break free. Eventually, I gave up and settled for sitting down in my seat.

"What's with them?" Jrew asked out loud.

"Shut up!" Deo and I both shouted. We glared at each other, and I let out a huff.

"Wellll…" Penelo started from her co pilot seat. She began to explain to Jrew about the short, but very interesting history that Deo and I share.

"Whoa…..so you guys hate each other?" Jrew concluded.

"Fuck yeah!" I shouted. Jrew looked at me, but I shrugged it off.

"So wait, what does legit mean Kai? And uh….Hikari? Sorry, but…where'd you get your clothes? They're really strange." Jrew commented as he looked at us suspiciously.

"Oh! They're from another world." Vaan shouted. Jrew widened his eyes and choked on his own spit.

"A-…another world?" he questioned. Oniichan and I nodded, then began explaining with plenty of detail to Jrew about well…everything. "Oh, I see. Ok. But still, that's weird." he said. We nodded.

"So wait, how old are you Jrew?" I asked him.

"I'm 17." Jrew answered. "You guys?" he asked.

"38." Basch replied gruffly.

"19!" Penelo, Vaan, and Oniichan shouted.

"18." Deo replied, thankfully far away from me.

"And I'm…16. Fuck you all. I'm the youngest." I said with a pout. I saw Oniichan smirk.

He replied wittily, "Ok, where? When? What time? What position?" After he said that, everyone was silent. I started coughing and ran over to him.

"YOU SICKO!" I shouted as I kept slapping him on the head. Yeah, that was basically some part of our trip to the Mosphoran Highwaste.


	12. Saving

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

**NOTE FROM CO-AUTHOR:**

_**Hey guys, hope your all enjoying our story for you :) but we're starting to doubt that you are, since we've gotten very few reviews from you. only Rokuchuchu and loveless an the living fantasy have been doing so on a consistent basis, which would imply that they are the only ones enjoying this. I know there are more of you out there, and we would like to see you guys prove it. So, this is the last chapter your getting until we have 20 reviews. We hate to do this, because we love this story just as much as you, and we want you guys to be able to read and love it as well. so please, for all our enjoyment's sake, please leave us reviews. It shows us that you really do care, that all our hard work hasnt been a waste, and that you want us to continue doing this. so again guys, please leave us reviews, we hate being mean like this.**_  
><em><strong>Thank you<strong>_

_**~ MFG**_

And yeah, come oonnnn you guys. I have to agree with him here. We worked our butts off for this, and the least we could get is some encouragement or reviews. You know?

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Once we got to the Mosphoran Highwaste, all of us started preparing for the battle ahead. "Basch…..we'll get them. Don't worry." I said as I retied my hair.

"Basch?" I heard Jrew ask. I gasped and we all looked at each other.

"You're not…Gabranth?" Jrew asked warily.

"Jrew wait!" Penelo exclaimed. "That's Basch….his twin brother. He's impersonating Gabranth, because everyone thinks Basch is dead, when Gabranth is the dead one now. Please! Basch is g-"

"You'll get the full story, but for now, we need to get ready for the upcoming battle." Basch intervened.

Jrew narrowed his eyes. I looked at him. "Jrew…?" I called out to him. He let out a huff.

"Ok, fine. I'll believe you for now." he replied. We sighed in relief and continued getting our stuff together.

"Hikari!" Penelo shouted.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Still scared of thunder?" she asked me. I nodded. Penelo nodded back. I threw on my backpack and faced the others.

"Now that I think about…the people who kidnapped Larsa, Balthier, and Fran are probably connected somehow to the assassination of Al-Cid." I commented. We all sat there in silence, the others agreeing with me.

"Ready?" Basch asked.

"Yup!" I shouted as I held my guns in my hands.

"Ready as ever." Oniichan replied.

"Ok, let's follow the plan." Vaan said. We all headed out quietly, and walked a bit in the night. Yep, night time. It was so dark in this place! Our ship was a little bit far away from the building, so they wouldn't hear us land. We hid behind some bushes as we saw some soldiers or something guarding the entrance to the building.

"Ok Hikari, go." Basch whispered. I nodded and smirked as I placed my guns in my back pocket. I pretended to be lost. I ran over to the soldiers and they readied their weapons.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"I'm sorry, but I lost my parents. I was going through the woods an-" I stopped with a sweet smile as I pulled out my guns swiftly and pointed one to each. "And you're both in very big trouble." I finished off as I glared at them. They looked at me, and prepared to charge, but Oniichan hit one in the head while Jrew hit the other guy. They fell down on the ground unconscious. "Stupid assholes." I muttered.

"Let's go! Quickly. If I'm right, they're held at the top of this tower." Basch said, but before we entered, a bright light appeared.

"Desu! They're not at the top desu! They're on the fourth floor and they're being held inside a room with a red door desu!" the angel girl shouted.

"Arigatou!" Oniichan and I exclaimed. The angel girl smiled at us and waved her hand. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jrew look at us weirdly. *Great, more explaining…* I thought as I scratched my neck.

"Ari…gatou?" Jrew muttered.

"Shit. How are we going to explain different languages to him now?" I heard Oniichan mutter.

"Worry about it later." I whispered. The angel girl disappeared and we started making our way there. I was at the back of the group, being a not so fast runner. I started running backwards, shooting at all of the people following us. Vaan helped me, then we started running with the others.

"Duck!" Jrew shouted. We did, then he released his chains. They wrapped around three of the soldiers, and brought them down on the ground. I stepped on them as we continued to run.

"They're catching up!" I exclaimed as I looked behind me. I paused for a bit to shoot some of them down, then started running again. Vaan helped me out as he shot some of the soldiers as well.

"There's a lot behind us! Hold on!" Penelo shouted as we paused. She closed her eyes and held her hands up to the oncoming soldiers. She sent a powerful blast of Ice, followed by that, Deo sent a fire and water ball combined. I also blasted Aero at them, sending the soldiers back. When they got up, I blasted them with fire.

"You're a mage?" Deo asked us. Penelo and I nodded.

"I am." Penelo replied.

"Me? A little." I answered. Deo shot another powerful fire and water ball at the soldiers that got up.

"That should do it. Let's go." Deo said. We nodded and continued on our way. Basch and Oniichan, with their sword/blade, helped by cutting through the soldiers that were in front of us. We were like a killing machine! I shot down two soldiers, while Vaan assisted me by shooting down some as well. At one point though, this fucking soldier grabbed me from behind and pulled me towards them. I let out a small shout as I hit my head on the floor. My backpack saved me from the hard impact though. I could hear some gunshots and slashing as I scrambled to get up. Basch pulled me up, and we all started running again.

As we got to the third floor, more soldiers started to arrive. I hit one in the head and I kicked one back. I shot down three soldiers at the same time and kicked them back. I jabbed one soldier with my elbow and punched them in the stomach. Vaan took out his blade and settled for slashing at the soldiers. Since one soldier was heading for me, and one to Vaan, we simply both ducked and let the soldiers hit each other. They slumped to the ground and Vaan slashed at another one.

Deo blasted Fire balls at incoming soldiers from the bottom floors. A soldier was about to strike her in the back, but I swiftly shot him down. Jrew and Penelo were making a great team, Penelo providing offense, while Jrew provided both defense AND offense. *They make a good team…* Oniichan and Basch were doing their own thing, slashing soldier after soldier. Vaan and I kept shooting at the rest of the soldiers, eventually giving us all time to run up the stairs to the fourth floor.

We eventually reached the fourth floor, having to take out most of the defenses. I think we knocked most of them out, but some were still following us. "Ok! We grab them and run!" Oniichan shouted. By the time we reached the red door though, we saw Balthier, Fran, and Larsa out. In Balthier's hand, was some type of metal that looked like a paper clip. *Of course…* I thought as I shook my head, then I face palmed when I saw some of the guards on the floor. Balthier smirked at us, but his smirk dropped when he saw Oniichan and me.

"Kai? Hikari?" Fran asked as she widened her eyes slightly.

"You're really….I see the little Lord wasn't lying then." Balthier said with a smirk. I smiled.

"Well yeah, guess he isn't." Oniichan replied with a smile as he rested his blade on his shoulder.

"Well, I believe we're off now, aren't we? Come to pick us up?" Balthier asked.

"Yeah! Explain later, run now!" I shouted as I grabbed Larsa's hand and started running. Although, some soldiers blocked our way.

"Let me take care of that." Fran said with a grunt as she shot multiple arrows at all of the guards, followed by Balthier shooting them in the head. We jumped over their bodies and fought the other incoming soldiers.

We kept running all the way back down to the bottom floor. "Get the hell out of our way!" I screamed as I started shooting down the soldiers. We made it to the second floor, when it was getting tougher. I could hear footsteps below us.

"They're coming from the bottom floor!" Oniichan shouted. Some soldiers were already appearing. One soldier tried to stab Penelo with his sword, but Jrew swiftly blocked him as Penelo conjured up a Blizzaja spell.

"Argh!" I shouted as a soldier slashed me on the side with his sword.

"Hikari!" Vaan shouted. He shot down the soldier multiple times before heading towards me. He helped me run. There were some more soldiers on our way, and that's when Larsa, Fran, and Balthier started to help. Fran started to swiftly shoot her arrows, while Balthier shot with his gun and Larsa with his long sword. Penelo went over to me and healed me as the others fought off the other soldiers. We made it to the bottom floor, but…..more soldiers were waiting for us. Oniichan and I faced our backs to each other and hooked our arms together. He lifted me up and I started kicking at all of the soldiers, making sure to hit them in the face. Oniichan brought me down and we exited the building. Some more soldiers were following us, but Vaan and I shot them down swiftly.

"See ya later mothafuckassss!" I shouted as I flipped them off.

"Let's go." Deo muttered to me as she pulled me along.

We eventually got to Vaan's airship and hurried on. Some followed, but I started shooting them down. I missed one, but someone else had shot from a distance behind me. I looked behind to see Balthier with a small smirk. I smiled as he pushed me inside. Penelo and Vaan quickly got in their seats and we buckled up, Oniichan and I having to share seats, Basch giving up his for Larsa. We took off into the sky with sighs of relief.


	13. Author's note

**-Sigh- Honestly...I have the right to actually say, "What the actual fuck? The hell is this?" We have not been getting any reviews. AT ALL~ Hey, I'm not being mean or bitchy about anything. Hey, if we even got one review, I'd be happy as a motherfucker and post a chapter, but nup, Nothing. All I'm saying is that I'm really sad and disappointed that we didn't get any reviews at all. My buddy and I are serious about this. No reviews, no chapter for u guys. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I'm feeling less motivated each day. I've been working nonstop on projects for school, but yet I still have time to worry about this. Come on, reviews, please? Jeez, I feel embarrassed already by asking you guys to review. But please do. :)**

** _-Hikari-Angel143~_**


	14. Catching up and Explanation

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To Amylou11987: Haha thank you! Thank u so much!~

To Alexandria Volturi: I updated~ haha

To Rokuchuchu: Oh it's ok don't worry about it :) Haha you could still submit an anonymous review, just say tht it's u ^^

**See you guys! Haha I'm so happy nao and I'm full of spirit. :) I'll post another chapter today/tomorrow if I get enough reviews ^^ Haha hopefully. Thanks sooooo much for the reviews! Past few days have been pretty crappy, concerning some girl at my school so yeah -.- Anyways, have a great weekend! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

"Ok Vaan, bring us to our airship between Salikawood and Phon Coast. I trust you know where that is." Balthier said as we all got off our seats. Balthier smiled and looked at Deo and Jrew. "And who are these two newcomers?"

"Deo." said girl introduced.

Jrew nodded, "Jrew, nephew of Reddas." Balthier simply nodded and gave a small bow, then turned to Oniichan.

"Kai, you've changed quite a bit. Matured." Balthier commented as he ruffled Oniichan's hair. Kai-nii smirked and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"You've changed too Balthier." Oniichan commented. "Fran, the same." Kai-nii smiled. Fran nodded. She still maintained her youth, and had the same outfit on from before.

Balthier on the other hand, was mostly the same. He still had piercings on his ears and multiple rings and bracelets. His hair stayed the same, and he had no beard. His outfit was pretty much the same, except for his brownish vest-looking thing. The color was now navy blue and instead of two pouches on his sides, he only has one on his right side. His shoes also changed into ankle length black boots.

"Ah, and of course, Hikari. You have grown into a beautiful young lady." Fran commented. I looked down with a smile.

"I agree." Balthier added. I looked up with tears in my eyes and ran up to both of them, trapping them both in hugs.

"I miss you guys so much too!" I mumbled as I hugged them tighter. I could feel Balthier's hands patting my back and Fran's hands patting my head. I let them go and they smiled down at me.

"Now, how about you and Kai tell us all about what had happened these past two years?" Fran asked as we sat down. Oniichan and I proceeded to tell Fran and Balthier what had been happening these past two years. We also told them about Jrew and Deo and why they decided to join us.

"Ah I see…now Hikari, I see you have guns as well. Trying to copy the leading man now are you?" Balthier commented with a smirk. I giggled.

"If anyone's copying you Balthier, I'd have to say it would be Vaan." I replied.

"Hey!" Vaan shouted. I smiled.

"Well you are Vaan. But I'd say that you're become a leading man yourself." Deo said softly as she shot a playful smirk towards me. I glared at her.

"Shut up." I told her.

"Make me." she said with a small smile as she turned her head.

"What is wrong?" Fran asked me. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"I believe Deo is jealous." Balthier muttered in my ear, then moved back. I looked at him with a curious look and he just smiled.

"Hikari, do Jrew and Penelo have a thing for each other?" Fran asked. I shrugged and giggled.

"I don't know, but I think I have plans for them." I replied happily.

"Ahhhh, playing matchmaker now are we?" Balthier asked me. I nodded and he smirked. I left them and went over to Larsa, who was talking to Basch. They turned to me and Basch left us to talk.

"So Larsa, are you ok?" I asked him quietly. He nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, I am all right." Larsa answered. Just as I was about to say something, Jrew beat me to it.

He said out loud, "I believe everyone needed to give me an explanation about…Basch." We all turned to him and I walked over to him.

"So basically, you know that my brother and I are from a different world and we knew what really happened. So, believe us or not, it's the truth. Basch and Noah, otherwise known as Judge Gabranth, are twins. Gabranth was the one who killed the King, and Basch was being framed. It was all a plan. We rescued Basch, and Gabranth was nearly killed by Vayne. We tried to save him, but he died on the airship. So now Basch is impersonating him, so you AND Deo, we'd really very much appreciate it if you guys wouldn't say anything to anyone else and call him Gabranth around others except for us and Queen Ashe." I explained thoroughly. Jrew looked at me for a few seconds, taking in what I had explained.

"All right. I will believe you, but if he does anything that crosses my suspicions…" Jrew started.

"He won't." Penelo answered.

"I won't say anything then. I swear." Jrew stated with a sigh.

"Me too. You have my word." Deo simply added. We sighed in relief.

"I give you my thanks." Basch said with a small bow. We all continued talking to one another, and I went back to my conversation with Larsa.

"So Larsa, how is it being Emperor of Archades?" I asked him softly.

"It is all right, troubling mind you. I just hope that everything will go well." Larsa answered worriedly. I hugged him tightly.

"It's going to be all right." I whispered softly as I rubbed his back. I released him and went over to Oniichan. He was sitting down, so I sat in the seat next to him and laid my head on his lap.

"You ok?" Oniichan asked me. I nodded and sighed.

"Tired." I replied as I took off my glasses and shoved them inside my pocket. I closed my eyes for a while and went to sleep.

"-Kari! Wake up." I heard someone yell.

"Ssshh not like that. Do it softer." I heard another voice say. I started to stir on Kai-nii's lap.

"Hikari-chan, we're almost here." I heard Oniichan say as he shook my head softly. I groaned and got off his lap. I put my glasses on and stood up.

"Aaaahhh.." I groaned as I stretched my arms and back. Once we got to where Balthier's ship was, they went off board and got on the _Strahl._ Larsa and Basch also decided to go on their ship.

"Where are we headed off to?" Balthier asked Vaan through the radio. I got the mic and held it to my mouth.

"Rabanastre." I replied with a small smile. Balthier and Fran followed our ship to Rabanastre. Oniichan and I talked to each other, Penelo and I occasionally. I talked to Jrew and Deo for a bit as well. Eventually, we arrived at Rabanastre and docked at the Aerodrome.


	15. Reporting to the Queen

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To Amylou11987: Haha yeah I've thought about it once, but I realized that I'm still young. I have to learn many other things before I think about publishing a book :)

To Alexandria Volturi: Haha don't worry, she'll get better in the future, but for now, some suspense! ^^

**Thanks for your reviews you guys! :) I really, really appreciate it! Please review some more ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Once we got out of our airships, we met up with Balthier inside the Aerodrome. "Come, we shall go to Queen Ashe immediately." Larsa stated as he led us out. We all followed him out, with everyone looking at us.

"Uh….why are they staring at us?" Jrew asked from behind me. I turned to him.

"Simple. We're walking with Emperor Larsa." I replied with a smile. "Get used to it." As we walked, I could see Jrew and Deo gaze at their surroundings. Once we got to the palace, the guards immediately let us in.

"You're back!" Ashe exclaimed as she ran over to us. She turned to Larsa, Balthier, and Fran. "You are unharmed?" she asked them.

"Don't worry." Fran replied. Ashe led us into her like, throne room or discussion room or something.

"Please. Sit." she asked of us. We nodded and sat down.

"So, do you have any idea who might have done that to you?" Ashe questioned. Balthier nodded and we all turned to him.

"I think I may have a lead." Balthier commented. "Ba'Gamnan. He bound us to those damned chains. "

I gasped, "Ba'Gamnan? He's still alive? By now, I thought he would be dead."

"Very alive indeed." Larsa answered.

"So, he finally got you, huh? What, were you sleeping or something?" Vaan asked obnoxiously. I stifled a giggle, and I could tell everyone else was too, except for Fran and Balthier of course.

Balthier shook his head with a small smirk, "This time, Ba'Gamnan was better prepared than normal. He knew where we'd be and when. Although, I can't really put Ba'Gamnan in the…evil mastermind sort of person category. He must be working for someone."

"I mentioned this in the ship before we rescued you. The people behind your kidnapping is somehow related, connected, or possibly they are, the people that killed Al-Cid." I added. Ashe turned to me.

"That could be…right." she commented.

"Yes, I believe it does make sense." Larsa muttered. There was some silence for a few moments. Ashe decided to break the silence though.

"I see….is there anything else?" Ashe asked. Balthier, Fran, and Larsa shook their heads. "So, I will send some of my soldiers to look for Ba'Gamnan immediately and see if we can get something out of him." Ashe stated. She stood up and we copied her. "I'll be back in about an hour, so go ahead and explore the town while you're at it. I just need to discuss something with Balthier, Fran, Larsa, and Basch for a few moments."

We nodded. "See ya later everyone!" I exclaimed.

"Actually…." Larsa started. Kai-nii, Vaan, Penelo, Jrew, Deo, and I looked back at him. "Basch and I will go back to Archades to try and calm things down. So, I won't be seeing you for a little while." he finished off. I smiled and we all walked up to him.

"Take care!" Penelo and I shouted as we hugged him. I then walked to Basch and smiled.

"Don't stress yourself out big guy." I said softly as I gave Basch a pat on the shoulder. He nodded with a small smile. The rest of us left and went outside of the palace. I handed Vaan my backpack and Penelo my guns. I hugged Oniichan tightly.

"I'll be back you guys!" I shouted.

"Meet us at Migelo's!" Oniichan shouted back. I turned around and gave him a thumbs up with a grin as I ran off and explored the town. I started walking and window shopping, looking at the many shops and items on sale. I walked into an alleyway that had some shops with discounted items. It was a bit dim with the lack of sunlight.

"Get yer potions here! Some are one of a kind!" I heard an item seller exclaim. As I walked, I could feel someone's eyes on me. I turned around and there was no one there. I started feeling scared and walked faster. As I walked, someone grabbed my wrist and covered my mouth so I wouldn't make a sound. I thought quickly and kicked backwards, hoping to hit the person who caught me. I heard a yell and broke into a run as they released me. As I ran, a guy maybe Oniichan's age made me bump into him and caught me in his arms. He dragged me into a corner and a couple other guys gathered around us. I started screaming but the guy put his hand around my mouth.

"Now now little girl. Just shut up and we won't have to-YOW!" I heard the guy scream as I bit his hand. I was about to run, but one of the guys punched me in the stomach. I gasped for breath and kneeled on the ground.

"You stupid little bitch!" another guy exclaimed as he kicked me on the side. I let out a scream of pain as I fell on the floor. My glasses fell on the floor somewhere, but I didn't know where. One guy grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up. I whimpered as my head started to sting. He slapped me on the cheek and threw me against a wall. I gasped as I slumped to the ground. I started shaking, because I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I just froze. I tried to get up and escape, but they just started beating me up again.

"Please….stop…" I gasped out as they kicked me again.

"Why should we? Little whore…" one guy spat at me as he kicked me again.

"You ass…" I whispered with a small, dark laugh. I spit at his face and he wiped it away in anger. He punched me on the stomach and slapped me on the face. I whimpered as they continued to just beat the hell out of me. Just when I felt about ready to die, I heard someone's voice.

"Hey! What the fuck are you guys doing?" I heard Oniichan shout. I was lying on the ground, motionless. I could hear a series of punches, kicks, yells, and even some clanging. I felt someone put my glasses back on and pull me onto their back. I felt long hair, so it was either Penelo or Deo. I couldn't tell who though.

"Hikari! Don't go out on us!" I heard Penelo shout. So, she was the one carrying me.

"….Hi…Penelo…" I whispered weakly. My side…it hurt so much. And my stomach.

"-Kari! Hikari! Come on, don't faint!" I heard Oniichan shout. I was….getting…so…sleepy. I chuckled.

"I'm…sleepy…niichan…" I commented with my hoarse voice.

"Then…rest imouto-chan…." Oniichan commented with a…sad…..voice…? I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

(enter dream)

"_Huh? Where am I?" I asked. I was on a road, but there were no cars. _

_"Look behind you." I heard a voice say. I widened my eyes. This voice…no…it can't be. I swiftly turned around and gasped at the sight._

"_Otou-san!" I shouted as I ran over to him and hugged him. "Otou-san…otou-san…." I kept mumbling in his chest while tears poured down my cheeks. There…holding me tightly….was my father._

_"Hikari…I have been watching over all of you. I'm glad you're growing up. When you visit my grave, I hear all of your stories. Even the ones about your boyfriend." Otou-san said with a small chuckle._

_"Why am I seeing you?" I asked him. He held me at shoulder length with a soft smile._

"_Sweetie. You're unconscious right now. You need to wake up and go back to everyone else. They miss you right now." Otou-san told me. "Oh, and don't tell your brother you talked to me all right? He'll get curious." _

"_Otou-san! I don't want to leave you!" I shouted. "I don't…" I was cut off by Otou-san hugging me tightly._

"_My little light, you need to go now. Run the other way now." Otou-san ordered me as he let me go and kissed my forehead. I kissed Otou-san on the cheek and started running the opposite way. All of a sudden, everything turned white._

(exit dream)


	16. First Fight

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To Rokuchuhu: Haha thank you~ Why do u think they are the best? Oh! and haha no worries about it, at least u commented and didn't leave me hanging ^^

**Hai you guys! More reviews please? :3 I REALLY appreciate all the people that review ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I gasped as I sat upright, but the pain in my body forced me to lie back down. "Hikari!" I could hear a chorus of voices yell. I turned and saw I was in a room at Migelo's. I looked at everyone in the room: Oniichan, Vaan, Penelo, Jrew, and Deo.

"Hey you guys." I said softly.

"It's been two hours! Are you ok?" Penelo asked me as she walked over to me and started healing me again. "I've been healing you, but you haven't been waking up." she added.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I replied softly. Vaan kissed me on the forehead and handed me a glass of water. I took it and drank all of the water. With the help of Vaan and Penelo, I sat up on the bed.

"Why didn't you beat the guys up with magic?" Deo asked quietly. I looked down.

"I was too-" I was cut off by Oniichan.

"What? Too frightened?" Oniichan said, finally looking at me. The others looked at him in shock, using that tone of voice with me. He never did. The others left the room and closed the door behind them. I stood up, even though I winced from the pain.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Oniichan softly. He stood up straight and looked me in the eyes.

"Why didn't you just run away?" Oniichan asked me as he balled his hands into fists.

"I could've handled them!" I shouted.

"Hah! My ass." he replied. I gaped at him. *Unbelievable…*

"I could have Oniichan!" I exclaimed.

"You're just a little girl Hikari. You were too fri-" I cut him off this time.

I shouted, "Woah! Back the fuck up Oniichan! I'm a little girl?" He stared at me and I continued on. "Oh yeah Oniichan! Like being a girl matters!" I shouted.

"You're so childish! Do you not see what they could have done to you?" Oniichan shouted to me.

"Kai-nii! I am perfectly aware of what they could have done! But do you not see that I couldn't have done anything? I had no weapons and-"

"Didn't you just say you could've handled them?" Oniichan glared at me. I looked down.

"See, you're just a little girl. You should have just stuck with us." I scoffed.

"Shut up with the fucking little girl crap! I'm not a little girl anymore! I could do things without you!" I retorted angrily. Oniichan gave me a cold glare.

"Fine, be that way. I'm leaving." was the reply as he stormed out of the room. As he opened the door, everyone fell down. They were listening in and looked at me worriedly.

"Hikari…?" Vaan called out. Tears started running down my cheeks as I fell to the ground. I landed on my knees and buried my face in my hands as I cried. I had never felt so…guilty before. *What have I done?* I felt someone put their arms around me tightly. I figured it was either Vaan or Penelo. I didn't care as I held them tightly and cried on their shoulder. I didn't know how long I cried, but when I cleared my glasses, I saw that it was Deo that held me! I stared at her speechless, and she just smiled at me for the first time.

"It's ok…..he'll be back." she whispered to me as she rubbed my back. I sniffled and tried to stop my crying, but I couldn't. I just felt so guilty. After a while though, I had calmed down due to Deo's comfort. "It's ok Hikari….it's ok." Deo had said that over and over to calm me down, and it worked.

"You should rest up." Jrew advised me softly. I could tell he wanted to give me a hug, but he resisted.

"We'll go to the palace in an hour, so we'll wake you up then." Penelo added softly as she and Deo helped me lie back down. Vaan took off my glasses and set them aside, then he kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep…..

"Hikari….wake up." I heard someone say softly. I turned over to my side to see Vaan waking me up. "The others are ready, so go get ready to go. Bring your stuff. Ashe told us to come earlier." he explained. I nodded and he helped me get up.

"I can handle it." I told him, even though I was still in pain. He nodded hesitantly, before closing the door behind him as he left. I made my way to the bathroom and washed my face. I brushed my teeth and went out as I laced my shoes on. I fixed my hair and put my glasses on, then slung my backpack over my shoulder and hooked my guns. As I headed out, the others ceased their talking and looked at me.

"You ok?" Jrew asked me. I nodded with a soft smile.

"Here, let me carry that Hikari. You're still hurt." Vaan said as he walked over to me and took my backpack off my shoulder, then slung it on his shoulder.

"You sure?" I asked him. He nodded with a grin.

"Eat some lunch before we go, Hikari." Penelo advised me as she set a plate with some food and a glass of water down on the table that I was sitting on. I turned to Deo, who was just quietly looking at some items. I stared at her curiously. *Why did she…comfort me?* She looked at me for a split second with a small smile, before going back to looking at the items. I shrugged and began to eat my food. As I ate, I thought back to Otou-san and how he appeared in my dream. I was so deep in thought, that I didn't notice myself almost spilling my water.

"Hikari!" Penelo exclaimed. I jumped back into reality and quickly straightened my cup before the water spilled on me.

"What's wrong? You ok?" Vaan asked me. I simply nodded.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I replied quickly.

"You….sure?" Penelo questioned me. I quickly finished my food and stood up with my empty plate and cup.

"Yes I am. I don't know what you guys are talking about. I'm perfectly fine." I answered as I headed to the sink. I washed my cup, then started to wash my plate.

"Hikari…." Penelo started.

"I'm fine! Really!" I exclaimed as I dried my plate, then stacked it with the others. I faced them and put on a big, fake smile. "See? I'm happy." I added as I walked over to them. They sighed and stood up.

"Let's go then." Vaan said as he took my hand and led me out of Migelo's shop. We all walked to the palace, and I could feel someone staring at me again. That same stare I experienced when I was walking to the Aerodrome at the beginning. Once we arrived at the palace, the guards instantly let us in.

"She should be in her meeting room." I commented as I led the group there. Once we got inside, Ashe greeted us.

"Good afternoon everyone." she said with a small smile.

"So, what's up?" I asked her worriedly.


	17. Decision

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To Rokuchuchu: Haha yeah, tht'd be funni XD

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU GUYS! :D Hehe hope you have a fun holiday, so I decided to give this as a treat :3 But you better not be reading it right nao, instead, go hang out with the fam bam! Haha :)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We all sat down around the table, Ashe at the end of the table. "An ambassador from Rozzaria started accusing us. He said that some of the Dalmascan forces are in a neutral territory….I don't know what to think of this." Ashe sighed as she explained to us. We all looked at her in silence, all thinking of what we could do.

"Maybe the neutral territory's base is the one we just rescued Fran, Balthier, and Larsa from?" I suggested.

"My uncle, Reddas, had contacts everywhere. We could go to his Manse to find something out. Maybe why that place was their base, how they were important, something that could give us a lead behind everything?" Jrew asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. You should leave at night. It's better that way, so no one can follow you." Ashe answered.

"Um…Ashe, where is Balthier and Fran anyway?" Vaan asked her. Ashe looked at me sadly.

"Kai left with them shortly after the Rozarrian ambassador came in with the outburst. They will be going to different places to see if they can find something out. Kai volunteered to go along with them. I don't know what they are planning, but it's probably smart and good." Ashe explained, all the while looking at me. I just stared at my lap as everyone else nodded.

"Ok, so, we'll be going to Reddas' Manse at Balfonheim Port and try to find something out." Vaan stated. We nodded.

"Hikari? Would you….like to stay here with me?" Ashe asked softly. I shook my head and curled my hands into fists.

"No thanks Ashe. I think I'll join the others. I'll be fine." I replied with a small smile as I looked up.

"Ok! It's settled. Ashe, before we get ready to leave, if it's fine with you, can we take a look around the palace?" Penelo asked politely. Ashe laughed softly.

"Of course you can. Leave in an hour, and you guys can take about two hours getting prepared to leave. So, you should leave at maybe 6 or 7." she explained.

"Ok!" Jrew shouted as he stood up. We all followed him and bid Ashe goodbye.

"Good luck." she said to us with a smile. We left the room and walked in our group, exploring the palace. Deo and I walked a bit behind the others.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"Why what?" Deo asked.

"Why'd you comfort me? I thought you hated me. You flirted with my boyfriend, insulted me, what else?" I questioned her as I felt Sem's pendant with my thumb.

Deo replied, "I had done something similar to Sem before I was…taken. That's why he wasn't with me when I got abducted. No one, especially you and Kai, should ever suffer the pain of getting distant from each other. If you do that, you'll worry about the other and not know if they are safe or not. That's why I comforted you, to try and ease the pain. Kai will eventually come back, don't worry." I looked at her with understanding written probably all over my face.

"I see…..you really like Sem, don't you?" I asked her. She looked at me with a weird look and I smiled. "Thank you. For comforting me." I said as we walked. Deo chuckled softly.

"You're welcome." she replied. Then, she turned to Vaan.

"Vaan!" she called. He turned to us.

"Sorry for flirting with you." Deo said with a smile as she turned to both of us. Vaan looked at me and I nodded.

"Well, it's all right Deo." Vaan answered with a smile as he held my hand.

"So, we cool now? No flirting with my boyfriend?" I asked her as I held out my free hand. She smiled and took my hand, shaking it.

"Yeah, we're cool. I won't flirt with him or make any comments of the type of relationship you and Sem had." was the reply I got. I smiled happily and we all continued to explore. As we went inside a room of paintings, Penelo seemed really interested in all of them. What caught my eye though was Jrew staring at her intently with a shy smile on his face. His cheeks were tinted pink, and I looked at both Deo and Vaan. They both noticed the same thing, and we smirked.

"Hey Jrew!" I shouted. He jumped and looked at me.

"Yeah?" he replied, trying not too look as if he was caught in the act. Deo stifled a laugh and Vaan coughed with a smile.

I tried not to giggle as I told him, "You sure like looking at _that_ painting, don't you?" After I said that, Vaan started cracking up, while Deo let out a soft chuckle. Jrew turned completely red and looked down. Penelo turned to us with a curious look.

"Oh Jrew, which painting is your favorite?" Penelo questioned him with a smile. I started snickering, then fell on the floor laughing with Vaan. Deo was laughing louder this time, not as much as Vaan and me, but still a lot for her. I saw Penelo go over to Jrew, whose face was still very red. "Hey, you ok? You look really sick." she commented as she felt his forehead, which made Jrew become even more red. Penelo turned to us. "Why are you guys laughing?"

"Hahaha…oh nothingggg.." I commented as tears came out of my eyes. I sighed happily as I got up with Vaan. "Let's go to the next room!" I shouted, softly giggling after. Deo giggled softly as well, walking with Vaan and I, leaving Penelo and Jrew walking behind us. I quickly glanced behind me to see Jrew making Penelo laugh. I smiled. *They make a good couple…time to play matchmaker…* I thought as I held Vaan's hand tightly. We explored some more rooms, before deciding to leave and get ready for our trip. We went back to Migelo's, and I instantly went to go shower. After showering, I fixed my hair into a half ponytail. I grabbed my stuff and headed out.

"Let's go into town for a little and buy some items before we leave." Deo suggested. We nodded and agreed with her. Jrew and Penelo went off somewhere, and before I was going to ask Deo to join Vaan and I, she beat me to it.

"I'll leave you two alone." she said with a smile as she waved goodbye and walked away. I smiled at her and held Vaan's hand tightly.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked him. Vaan smirked and started walking into some direction. We walked, passing by many shops and bazaars. We decided to go back to Migelo's, and we went inside Kai-nii's and my room. I sat down on the bed with Vaan and we just talked about some stuff. My backpack was down on the floor. While I was talking, I noticed Vaan staring at me.

"Hikari….." he muttered.

"….Vaan? What's wrong?" I asked him worriedly. He kissed me on the lips without any reason. I giggled as I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you." he told me.

"I love you too! Haha, now what's u-" he cut me off by kissing me again, this time more intensely. I kissed Vaan back with as much passion, that I didn't notice myself slowly falling on my back on the bed. Vaan's tongue entered my mouth as we had a little make out session. After that, we were both sitting up on the bed panting. "What -pant- was that all -pant- about?" I asked him with a smile.

"Nothing. Just felt like it." Vaan replied with a sweet smile as we both got off the bed. He held my waist as we made our way to the Aerodrome, where everyone else was probably waiting at. As we walked, I couldn't help but smile at Vaan's touch.

"I love you Vaan. A lot." I muttered to him. He chuckled and bent down.

"I love you too." he whispered in my ear.


	18. Flight and Intruder?

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To Alexandria Volturi: thank u! ^.^

To Rokuchuchu: Haha thanks, Merry late Christmas to you as well! :) Haha yeahhh, how'd u knoe? XP I'm not very good at those LOL, I'm "inexperienced" XD

**Haha Happy (kind of late) New Year's you guys! Sorry if it's short! :3 Happy 2012 LOL~ Hope everyone has a good day and hope you enjoy this chapter! My buddy and I really encourage you to please review! You guys haven't been reviewing, besides a few select people and we think, after all the hard work and thoughs we put into this, we deserve it! ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

When we got to the Aerodrome, we saw everyone waiting for us. "About time! Now, let's go you guys." Penelo said with a giggle as she grabbed my hand and pulled us all inside the hangar where the _Galbana_ was at. We all got inside and took our seats, while Vaan and Penelo took their pilot seats. We put on our belts.

"Ready!" I shouted.

"All right! It'll be a long ride, so, we'll have to rest some time later. It will probably take us like a day to get there, but if we rest, then maybe a day and a half." Vaan commented as he started pushing some buttons. Then, we took off into the sky. While we were in the ship, Jrew, Deo, and I talked amongst each other. Vaan and Penelo occasionally made comments, but they were also focused on piloting.

"So….your father died? I'm sorry…" Jrew said softly. I smiled faintly.

"It's all right. It's past now." I replied. Deo looked at me with a small smile.

Deo asked me, "So, you're the youngest in your family?"

I chuckled, "Unfortunately." After a while, Vaan and Penelo decided we should stop first.

"How much longer till we reach Balfonheim?" Deo asked.

"About 5 or 6 hours, but I'm beat. We gotta rest." Vaan said as he yawned. I took out my mp3 and earphones, then put them on. As I was about to put my right earphone on, Deo took it and stuck it in her ear.

"I think…I'd like to listen to this device for a little." she said with a smile. I giggled and nodded. My head turned to Penelo and Jrew, who were sitting on the ground next to each other, with Penelo's head on Jrew's shoulder.

"Heh. Look at them." I told Deo softly, pointing at the cute couple.

"How cute." she commented, then turned her gaze to Vaan, who was slightly snoring in his chair. "Although, it looks like your boyfriend sure is a sight for sore eyes." she snickered. I scoffed with a smile as I turned on my mp3. I set it to Shuffle and it first played "Every Heart" by BoA. *Wow….what a great song to listen to while I don't want to sleep* I thought to myself as I felt my eyelids getting heavier. Eventually, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the sounds of engines. "Nyah?" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes under my glasses.

"Hey sleepyhead, just woke up?" I heard Penelo call out.

"Yeah…" I mumbled as I got up and stretched, but then I let out a groan as I tumbled back on the wall of the ship.

"Sorry! I was just going to tell you to sit back down." Vaan called out. I could hear Jrew, Deo, and Penelo laughing. I groaned and shakily got up and walked back to my seat.

"So! We're not that far from Balfonheim Port. It won't take that long." Penelo commented.

"WOO!" I shouted happily, but stayed quiet after that. Oniichan would do that with me, but…he was with Balthier and Fran. I wonder how he's doing, if he was all right. I'm so worried about him. I brought my knees up to my chest and whispered, "Oniichan. Where are you?"

"Hikari." Deo called to me. I turned to her and Jrew and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." she said. I nodded and walked over to them.

"So, Hikari…..Penelo doesn't have a boyfriend, right?" Jrew asked me quietly and shyly as he looked down. I giggled and shook my head.

"Nope! She's free." I whispered.

"You two make quite a cute couple." Deo commented with a faint smile. Jrew blushed and I patted his shoulder.

"Well, good luck bud." I exclaimed as I went over to Vaan and Penelo. "So! How much longer?" I questioned them. Vaan chuckled.

"About 3 more hours sweetie." he replied.

Penelo shouted, "AWEEE HOW CUTE!" I giggled along with her.

"Why is everyone so interested in my and Vaan's relationship?" I asked out loud.

"You guys are cute together. That's why." Penelo answered me. I scoffed and went back to my seat, pulling out my comb from my backpack. I untied my hair and put it into a bun, letting some strands of hair fall out. I suddenly heard a noise from behind me, like a fiend growling. I put my comb back inside my backpack and stood up.

"Guys….something's outside the door." I commented as I whipped my guns out.

"Go ahead Hikari, all yours." Deo said with a smirk. I nodded and cautiously went over to the door. I kicked it open and saw a wolf.

"How'd it get inside?" Jrew yelled. I started shooting it with my guns and kicked it away from me. The wolf tried to attack me, but I hit it with the bottom of my gun. I shot it on the side and jumped up slightly. I shot it in the head some more, then it laid on the ground dead. I blew my guns as a little bit of smoke came out from it.

"Deo, if you'd do the honors." I told her as she stood up. She nodded and cast Firaga on the wolf, burning it into ashes.

Penelo turned her head slightly back, "What was that? A wolf?" I nodded and she turned her head back forward.

"It probably snuck on board while we were all sleeping." Vaan mumbled. I sighed and stretched my arms after hooking my guns back to my shorts.

"Hikari…..do they really dress like that in your world?" Jrew asked me. I nodded happily. Deo was picking at my suspenders.

"Yeah, we do." I replied as I looked at Deo.

"Really huh…" I heard her mutter.

"What? Like them?" I asked her. She paused and stared at me, then continued playing with them. I shrugged and took out my mp3 and earphones, listening to my music for the rest of the ride. We eventually arrived and docked near Reddas' Manse. We all got out and Jrew led us inside the Manse.


	19. Finding Nothing but Fights

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To Rokuchuchu: Haha thank you! ^.^

To Alexandria Volturi: Thank you to you too~ I've had help from my buddy haha :) He helped me improve my writing

**Yo, just wanna give a shout out to Memories of the Forgotten Guardian, my co author, because he has written like 3/4 of this chapter so yeah ^.^ Thanks bud! **

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

When we got inside, we immediately went upstairs to Reddas' office to try to find anything in there. Jrew and Vaan checked the desk and drawers, Deo checked the books and bookshelves, while Penelo and I scoured all of the other rooms to try to find anything. After about an hour, we regrouped in Reddas' office. I sat on a chair, exhausted after checking about 16 different rooms.

"Nothing." Penelo and I gasped out.

Jrew sighed, "I found stuff, but nothing useful."

"Same for me." Vaan shouted. Deo sighed and shook her head as she sat next to me.

"Well, this is hopeless." she muttered.

"Come on! It's only been 4 hours. We have to try searching more." Jrew told us as he pulled Penelo and me up. I groaned, but started searching some drawers. We kept exploring Reddas' office for anything that could give us a hint or lead to who those people were.

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew Penelo was shaking me awake,"...ari! Hikari wake up!" I jolted awake, getting to my feet immediately.

"What? Did you guys find something?" I asked her as I quickly slung my backpack over my shoulder.

Penelo shook her head, "No, but there was a bunch of guys trying to break into Vaan's ship. They're still there, we need to hurry!" she said, pulling me after her. We ran through the Manse, down the stairs and toward the door. "Vaan went out to confront them, and they tried to take him too. He barely made it back inside. Jrew and Deo are out there, trying to drive them away, but I don't know how long they can last on their own."

"What about...Vaan?" I gasped out as I tried to keep up with her, me being a slow runner.

"He's alright, just pissed off." she said, tossing a quick smile over her shoulder at me. "He went upstairs, looking for a good window, he said."

We made it outside, and I stopped in my tracks, just staring. There were about 30 men total, but about half were on the ground, taken out by Deo and Jrew. As I watched, I heard a loud crack, and another guy fell to the ground. *Guess Vaan found his window…* I smirked, but my attention was again captured by Deo and Jrew - especially Deo. Seemingly without effort, Deo was fighting multiple guys at once, spinning around to block a guy's swing with her dagger, turning back to blast a guy with Fira, jumping and twirling in mid-air, casting Thundara at the rest. I flinched, but otherwise was fine. She was a bit away from me, so I knew I would be safe. I'm still very afraid of thunder though.

Deo landed softly on her feet, gave me an apologetic look, and looked around for others. She saw one creeping up behind Jrew, and she rushed over and cut him down. *Damn, she's as fast as Sem…* Without slowing, she turned in our direction and threw out her hand. I was confused until we heard a muffled explosion to one side of us. Startled, I turned and saw the muffled transparent look of Protect, and the confused look of the guys on the other side. They were holding hand-bombs, and looked as startled as we did. Before anyone could react, Deo was there *Again, she's so fast…* I thought as I watched her in awe. She reminded me so much of Sem. Anyways, she kept spinning and cutting, and eventually, they fell down.

"Normally I would complain about your laziness," she said to me, a small smile on her lips, "but I needed to vent a little. This was the perfect outlet."

"Ummm...you're welcome?" I said, still in awe.

"Shouldn't we go and help Jrew?" Penelo said, looking back across the clearing.

"No, I think he can handle the last few himself." Deo replied, turning and looking as well. And he did seem to be doing just fine. There was already a decent pile of bodies around him. I watched, still amazed, as he threw and spun the daggers on his chains with such speed that there seemed to be many daggers, not just two. He wrapped one chain around a guy's sword, and threw it into another guy, while blocking a third guy's wild slash and taking him down as well. Another guy came at his side. Moving faster than I would have thought for such a big guy, Jrew dodged aside, then turned and simply punched the guy in the face. We could hear a crunch from here, and the guy went flying far back. I mentally cringed. *Ouch….that has GOT to hurt…* The guy he had disarmed and the last guy looked at each other, then turned and bolted. Before they got very far there were two quick cracks, and both guys slowly walked over to Jrew, who was breathing heavily but otherwise alright. He turned and looked at us as we approached, a satisfied smile on his face. He looked around, and seemed surprised by the amount of bodies there was around him. Penelo instantly went over to him and started to cure the injuries on his side. I turned to Deo and smiled at her.

"Here, let me heal ya." I told her softly as she showed me her back, which was covered with some injuries. I held my hands over her back and a bright light shone from my hands. She was cured, and I also cured her side. We turned around to see Vaan running up to us. He looked injured on his legs and side. He sat on the ground, and I kneeled beside him.

"Thanks Hikari." Deo commented. I nodded and proceeded to heal Vaan on his injuries. I heard something cock from a distance and swiftly turned around, casting a quick Fira at the bush behind me. I heard a yell, then a thump as Vaan took his gun and shot the remaining enemy behind the bush.

"Missed one." I said with a giggle. Deo and Jrew looked at me in shock.

"How'd you hear that gun?" Jrew asked me. I shrugged and continued to heal Vaan. I saw Penelo look at all the bodies around us that were not moving, and to put it bluntly: they're dead.

Penelo finally spoke up. "Umm, wouldn't it have been a good idea to leave a few alive for questioning?"

Deo smirked, saying, "Already taken care of." and gestured behind us. On the wall of the Manse were two guys, encased in Ice. I giggled and shook my head.

"Niiiiceeeee." I commented as I stood up, pulling Vaan up as well.

"All right, Jrew and I will set up chairs and rope in the office, while you girls take care of them." Vaan commented, then sighed as he looked at his ship. "Dammit!" he exclaimed as he stomped his foot on the ground. I patted his shoulder and looked at Penelo.

"Penelo…" I started. She nodded and walked with Jrew in place of Vaan. I walked Vaan to his airship and he started checking out all the damage on it. I looked at him with my possibly saddened eyes. Vaan really loved and always dreamed of being a sky pirate. Now it was ruined. I sighed and let him be, walking over to Deo.

"Ready to thaw them out?" I asked. She nodded and we began to cast Fira on the Ice, eventually letting them fall to the ground. They tried to get up, but I pointed my guns at them.

"And where do you think you're going?" Deo asked. I went closer to them, my guns still pointed.

"Inside the Manse. Now." I ordered with a glare. The two men whimpered and hurriedly got inside. I looked back at Vaan and he stared at me. I nodded and he nodded back, then we let him be. Deo and I led the two guys up the stairs and into Reddas' office. Penelo and Jrew roughly tied them to the chairs with rope, and I still held my guns just in case.

"Shut up!" I shouted to the guys who were struggling. They immediately went quiet and stopped struggling.

"Let the interrogation begin." Jrew smirked as he crossed his arms.


	20. Let The Interrogation Begin

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To Alexandria Volturi: Haha thanks! ^^

**... :3 Come on you guys. Am I asking for too much when I'm just asking you to comment once? At least once? Come on! Pleaseeeee~ -puppy face- You knoe you want toooo! Pweaassee? **

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I decided to throw out the first question. "What were you doing to Vaan's ship?" I glared at them. They tried to cower away, but unable to because of the ropes. I got out my guns and hit them with the base on the head. I saw them flinch, then their faces became blank. "I repeat, what were you guys doing to Vaan's…ship?" I asked them, every word coming out with venom. I crossed my arms and sent them the deadliest glare I had ever given anyone so far. Nothing though. No response. They just held a strong smirk, despite the whacking I gave them on the head.

Penelo sighed, "Let me try." She got her staff out and started patting it against her leg. "How'd you know where to find us?" she asked, a bit deadly. The guy on the left scoffed.

"You think you'll get answers out of us little girl?" he seethed out. She whacked him on the side with the staff really hard.

"You ass. We are not little girls for your information! Tell us! How the hell did you find us?" I asked them, slamming my hands on the table. The guy on the right jumped at me slamming my hands and I smirked. Deo seemed to notice as well and she smirked too. She smiled faintly as she got out her long blade that was strapped to her side and began to sharpen it very loudly.

"So…" Deo started. The guy on the right gulped, and the guy on the left was glaring at him. "Who sent you?" Deo finished off with a great glare. We waited for them to answer, but nothing. I sighed and looked at them.

"Un…believable." I said. Deo was about to strike them with her blade, but I stopped her. "Let us try to get something out of them before you kill them." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and stepped back. I turned to the both of them.

"Are you connected with Ba'Gamnan?" Jrew spoke up, this time whirling the chains of his daggers round and round in front of the guys. The right guy looked down and I lifted his head up with my gun. "You guys….it's tell us or die." Jrew threatened.

"Hah! I'd rather die thank you very much." the guy on the left shouted. I smirked and walked over to him. I looked at my guns, admiring them, before pointing them at him.

"Watch what you say dude. Your head could come off like _that._" I said while shooting a bullet out the open window. He jumped, obviously thinking I would have shot him.

"My turn again." Penelo cut in. "Are you connected to the ones responsible for Al-Cid's death?" That piqued some interest in me as I backed away from the guys and crossed my arms, still holding my guns. I focused my stare on them.

"Well?" I urged them, but nope, they wouldn't budge. I sighed and looked at Deo. She nodded and I hit them with the base of my guns twice, then Deo cast Watera on them. The right guy started shivering.

"What are your names?" Deo asked with a glare as she clenched her hands into fists. I could see her eyebrow twitch slightly. She was definitely holding back on killing them. "Hikari, close your ears." I nodded and covered my ears, knowing she would cast Thunder. I closed my eyes and flinched slightly as I heard it a bit still. I could hear both guys grunt, then I opened my eyes and uncovered my ears. The guy on the right was looking down while shaking. The guy on the left was still slightly shaking, but he smirked.

"Go ahead, injure or even kill us, and you will never get your answers." he retorted. I scoffed and stomped my foot on the ground. I let out a scream of frustration and prepared to kill them with Penelo, but Deo held us both back.

"Argh! You fucktard! I swear if you don't answer us right now, so help me I will cut off your ba-uairwegdasvb…." Deo cut me off by covering my mouth with her hand. She told me to be quiet and I sighed, calming down. She removed her hand and I glared at the two guys. Jrew stepped forward and crossed his arms.

"Uncle Reddas taught me how to do this." he said slowly, before turning to look at us. "I've never done it before though." He took a deep breath, gathering himself, before telling us to leave the room. We nodded. I quickly left the room with Penelo and Deo, quietly closing the door behind us.

"Should we listen?" Penelo asked.

"Definitely." I replied as we stood close to the door and put our ears against it. We heard some muffled voices. "I can't hear anything…." I whispered.

"Yeah…I wonder wha-" Penelo was cut off by a loud scream. Deo was about to open the door, but I stopped her while shaking my head. We listened some more and just heard some more muffled voices. Then, some more screaming. I backed away since the screaming was much louder.

"Damn….what is he doing to them?" Deo whispered as she backed away as well. Penelo backed up, too.

"Hey, what are you guys doing outside?" Vaan asked from behind us. We all turned around and I instantly looked at him.

"Are you ok?" I questioned him worriedly. He nodded with a small smile.

"Well, Jrew is doing something to them….but we have no idea what. We can't get anything out of those two people." Penelo explained. Vaan nodded and sighed.

"So what's the damage?" Deo asked.

Vaan explained, "Well, the engine's been severely damaged. One of the wings had been roughly taken apart, and front window is cracked." I mentally cringed and hugged Vaan. He hugged me back.

"Sure you're ok?" I whispered to him. He nodded and hugged me tighter. Our moment was broken by the sounds of screaming. Vaan jumped and stared at the door.

"What's he doing to them?" Vaan asked. We all shrugged. We all decided to sit on the floor and wait for Jrew to come out. We kept hearing scream after scream, and I was really tempted to open the door. Eventually, we heard the sound of a door opening and all of our attention turned to Jrew, whose face held no emotion whatsoever.

"How'd it-" I was cut off by Jrew holding a hand up, telling me to stop. He held his mouth with his hand and ran into a nearby room. I could hear sounds of him throwing up and we all exchanged glances. Penelo was tempted to go in, but I stopped her and shook my head.

"If you smell it, you'll throw up too." Deo advised her. She sighed and nodded, going back to her position. A few minutes later, Jrew came out of the room with a washed mouth and a disgusted look on his face. His face was pale! He took in a deep breath and then let it out.

"Ok…so what happened?" Vaan asked him.

Jrew straightened up and replied, "We need…to deliver a message to Basch from Judge Ffamran." My head jolted up when I heard that name. I swore it sounded so familiar! It was on the tip of my tongue, but I just couldn't get it…. "The message is for Basch to go to the Cerobi Steppe to talk with the Judge. The guys said something about traitor to traitor, whatever that meant. He was to go there in a week at noon. Those two guys also mentioned something about a secret?" Jrew explained. We all nodded. Penelo, Deo, and I eyed him warily.

"What'd you do to them anyway?" Vaan asked for us. Jrew let out a knowing smirk.

"Something." he replied.

"Are they dead?" I questioned him. Jrew shook his head and led us downstairs.

"I called for some nurses to come and heal them a bit, then escort them outside. We have all the information we need. We're going to head for Archades." Jrew stated.

Vaan exclaimed, "Wait! My ship won't fly without proper repairs. And considering the situation, we don't have a lot of time."

"Well….we can walk, right? It can't be that far. Maybe about 3-4 days time to get there. And plus, from what I know, the Cerobi Steppe is in between here and Archades. We can try avoiding it on our way." Deo suggested. We all nodded in agreement.

Jrew added, "While everyone else does their own thing, I'll get some of the servants to do what they can with the ship. When we can, we can come back and pick it up."

"Sounds good! We'll rest for tonight and start our journey in the early morning." I exclaimed.

"All right!" Penelo shouted as we headed our separate ways. Deo, Penelo, and I went into our room, while Vaan went with Jrew to get the servants. We all got ready for bed, considering we were really tired.

"Night!" I shouted to them as I dropped onto my bed, with my hair tied up in a ponytail and no glasses.

"Night…" Penelo and Deo muttered as we all slowly drifted to sleep. I held my guns close to me, just in case those two guys tried to come in here and hurt us.


	21. Unexpected Call

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To Alexandria Volturi: LOL I know that ;) You'll figure out later on aha~ Thanks for commenting! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I was the first one of the girls to wake up. I made my bed, then went inside the bathroom to shower. After I finished showering, I dressed up and tied my hair up into a ponytail. I laced on my boots, then woke up Penelo and Deo. "Morning girls! Meet cha outside later!" I exclaimed as I ran out of the room with my backpack. I found the kitchen, and figured that the boys were still sleeping. *I should cook…* I thought to myself as I brought out a pan and a pot. I got some ingredients out, and surprisingly, I could cook something from Japan! *Hmm…ok, maybe not from Japan. Let's see...they have rice, I can just cook rice, egg, and bacon! That's easy!* I thought as I started cooking.

"Whatcha doin?" I heard from behind me. I jumped and turned around to find Jrew.

"Oh! Good morning Jrew…" I exclaimed. He smiled and nodded as he helped me by setting up the table. "Vaan still sleeping?" I asked.

"Yeah….the girls?"

"Getting ready." I replied.

"Oh, ok." Jrew said. The rest of our moment was silent, until the others came down. I had just finished cooking, and I was putting the food on the table.

"Good morning!" Vaan shouted as he held my waist and kissed me on the cheek. I giggled and sat down next to him at the table.

"Ugh….at it so early…." Penelo groaned with a small giggle. We started eating and then put our dishes away after.

"Ready? Let's get some things and then we can go. Let's meet at the exit of Balfonheim Port. " Jrew stated.

"Yes sir!" Penelo and I shouted as we headed out into the markets. The others caught up with us, and they gave Vaan and me some alone time. Vaan and I held hands as we walked through the markets and bazaars.

"So…need anything?" I asked him. Vaan seemed to think for a moment.

"Hmmm yeah, I think I'm low on potions." he answered as he led me to a nearby store with potions in it. As Vaan bought potions, I looked around the shop for something I needed to buy. I looked down as I felt someone staring at me again! I turned around, but….I couldn't see anyone with that familiar stare.

"Who keeps looking at me…?" I whispered. Vaan went up to me.

"Got anything you need? I'm going to pay now." Vaan said. I nodded and grabbed a few remedies and some more bullets for my guns. Strange….even though I'm sure I used up my ammo, my gun never runs out! *Maybe….it never loses bullets?* I thought as I handed Vaan my items so he could pay. Once he paid, we left the store and made our way to other markets.

"So…" I started as we swung our hands that were together.

"So?"

I sighed, "I miss Oniichan." Vaan gave me a side hug.

"Don't worry Hikari. I'm sure he's fine with Balthier and Fran." Vaan replied sweetly as he led me inside a Café. "Ok, you need a drink. Let's gooo." Vaan stated with a chuckle. He bought me a juice and handed it to me.

"Thank you.." I said softly as we sat down on a chair. As I drank my juice, I could see Vaan staring at me. I looked at him and held my drink up. "Want some?" I asked him. Vaan chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry. I'm just staring at you because you are too cute." Vaan complimented me. I couldn't help but smile and let my cheeks turn red.

"I am not…" I mumbled. Vaan laughed.

"Are we really going to argue over this?" he asked with a chuckle as he pulled me up. We left the Café and walked around for a bit while I finished my drink. I threw my empty plastic cup in a garbage and turned to Vaan.

"Let's go to the others now?" I suggested. He nodded and held my hand again. I giggled, "You like holding my hand, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Vaan replied. When we got to the others, everyone turned their attention to us.

"Ready?" Penelo asked. We nodded with a smile as we all exited Balfonheim Port and started to travel to Archades.

"So…." Deo started as we walked. "We'll avoid the Cerobi Steppe and then come across the Tchita Uplands. Then, go past the Sochen Cave Palace and into Archades." she explained.

"You sure know your way around huh?" Jrew commented. Deo smirked a little, then turned her head to some incoming silver wolves.

"Watch it!" I shouted as I pulled out my guns and started shooting them down. Vaan helped me out, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jrew, Penelo, and Deo being cornered by two Shield Wyrms! Vaan and I continued to shoot down the wolves, but saw a wild Bangaa coming our way. It swiped me with its tail and I fell to the ground. Vaan quickly shot it with his gun and I blasted the Bangaa with Firaja. That took a lot out of me though, so I couldn't retaliate when it hit me on the side.

"Hikari!" Vaan shouted as he shoved the Bangaa to the ground and shot it multiple times. He took out the blade from the end of his gun and stabbed the Bangaa. It laid dead on the ground and Vaan helped me up. The others ran up to us.

"You guys ok?" I panted out.

"Yeah…." they all responded. I stretched and we all healed each other. We walked some more, eventually taking a rest near some trees. I was sweating and I was already wearing shorts. I settled for unlacing my knee high Converse and folding them down to my ankles. I still had my knee high white socks on, my shoes were just folded down.

"Hikari…" Deo called to me. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Sing a song. I haven't heard your voice when you sing fully, and I doubt Jrew has either." Deo commented. I looked at Vaan and Penelo. They shrugged, so I turned back to Deo with a smile and a nod.

"Sure!" I exclaimed as I began to think of a song. "Got it! Here I goooo…" I started as I began to sing "How Do I Breathe" by Mario. (Good song…so sad doe..) As I sang, I couldn't help but connect it to my dad. I wanted my dad to come back so bad….I wish he hadn't died. As I finished off the song, I whimpered a little. Vaan probably could tell what I was thinking of, so he gave me a tight hug.

"What….?" I heard Jrew whisper.

"Her dad….she's very sensitive on the topic…" I could hear Penelo reply. I sniffled and stood up.

"Let's go you guys." I said with a small smile as I helped Penelo up. We all continued to walk, and some wolves spotted us. It was a pack, about 6 or 7. "I got two!" I shouted as I started shooting both with my guns. I could see the others taking on some together. I let out a cheer as I successfully killed one. All of a sudden though, my phone started ringing from the pocket of my shorts. I widened my eyes and hooked one gun on my side as I picked it up while shooting the wolf. "Hello?"

"My baby! How are you and Kai doing?" I heard mom say on the other line. I was panicking on the inside. *Oh shit oh shit oh shit…*

"We're doing great Okaa-san!" I shouted as I shot another bullet on the wolf, finishing it off. I winced, knowing my mom heard that, as well as Vaan's gun, fire crackling, and clanging as well from the others.

"Hikari…what is happening? How come I heard gunshots and other loud sounds?" Okaa-san asked suspiciously. I let out a fake giggle.

"Okaasan! We're playing Final Fantasy, while Kai-nii is playing Street Fighter 4 upstairs with other friends." I explained, lying through my teeth. "Ehehehe quiet down Oniichan!" I shouted, pretending to talk to Oniichan. I could hear Okaasan laughing.

"All right, just checking up on you. It's only been about an hour and I miss your voices already." Okaasan said. Thankfully, she spoke up again with such a life saving line. "Anyways dear, I'm going to go now. Tell your brother I said hi."

"Yes mom! I will! Love you!" I shouted as I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I could hear Penelo explaining to Jrew about what just happened with me as I ran over to them to help kill the wolves. We eventually killed them all, then we found some nearby trees to take a quick rest.


	22. Reunited and It Feels So Good LOLOL

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I got up with a yawn as I rubbed my eyes. I could see everyone still sleeping and it was dark out. *I should go make a fire….* I thought as I rubbed my arms, getting my jacket out of my backpack. As I got it out, I felt Oniichan's jacket and I got sad. *What if he's cold right now?* I put on my jacket and dropped my backpack next to Vaan's feet, then started walking away. Although, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was about to scream, but that person clamped their hand over my mouth. They turned me around and I saw Deo. I relaxed and she let go of my mouth. "Wanna hunt for food and some wood with me?" I asked her softly. She nodded and helped me get wood first.

"I see some more trees up ahead. We can skin the bark off of that using my dagger, and you can pick up some sticks on the ground." Deo explained a little louder, since we were a bit further away from the group. I nodded and paused, pulling up the flaps of my knee high shoes and lacing them up. We continued walking until we got to the trees.

"Should we bring the wood first and then start the fire after we get food?" I asked Deo.

"Yeah." she replied as I could hear her skinning the tree. I started picking up some sticks with my hands and soon enough, I had a bunch of them in my hand. Once Deo was finished, we headed back to the group, and placed the bundles of wood on the ground quietly. I glanced at Penelo, Jrew, and Vaan who were still sound asleep. Deo and I walked away from the group and started hunting for a wolf and trying to find some fruits.

I ran over to a bush, "I think I found some berries to eat!" Deo handed me a sack and we both started to pick the berries. We placed them in the sack, and I smirked as I could hear a low growl from a short distance.

"Found some meat?" she asked. I nodded and pointed in the direction of the wolf that was watching us.

"You get it. If I shoot my guns, it'll be kind of loud. I'll keep picking the berries." I told her. She nodded and gave me a small smile as she walked away.

"Let me do the dirty work huh?" she said over her shoulder with a chuckle. I continued picking the berries, hearing several whimpers from the wolf while Deo took care of it. I walked over to some trees and found some fruits growing on them, so I picked them as well. Once I saw Deo dragging the wolf to our little campsite, I ran over to her and walked with her. She started the fire and I helped her skin the wolf. After she put the meat on some skinny sticks, I cast water on her hands so she can wash them off. She washed some of the berries after her hands were washed off.

After we prepared the food, we woke everyone else up. "Vaan." I whispered as I patted him on the side softly. He groaned. "Vaan! Wake up." I said softly. He groaned and pulled me towards him. I let out a yelp as he hugged me tightly, both of us lying on the ground. I giggled softly and struggled to get him off me. I saw the others awake and smiled. "Help?" I asked. Jrew shook his head with a smile as he pulled Vaan off me.

"What the heck…" Vaan muttered as he got up slowly. I sat up and smiled at him.

"Hey, time to eat…" I said with a smile. He nodded and sat near the campfire. I sat in between him and Penelo. We all began to eat the food, and I had to admit, I missed eating wolf meat. After eating, we all brushed our teeth, did our business, and continued to travel along. I held Vaan's hand tightly as we traveled. As we walked, we started seeing some broken and burnt trees, as well as dead monster bodies on the ground. I ran up to one of them and inspected it. It looked like some magic was used on the wolf.

"What happened….here?" Penelo and Deo whispered.

Jrew answered, "There was a battle here. Not too long ago by the looks of it." I looked up and scanned our surroundings.

"Come on, we should walk further to see if we can find something." Vaan suggested as we kept walking. I heard someone grunting and saw in the distance, someone battling a group of Shield Wyrms!

"Let's go! We have to help him!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Hikari…" I could hear Penelo sigh as they ran to catch up with me. I held my guns in my hands along the way, but almost dropped my guns as I noticed….familiar bright blue… pants.

"Sem…?" I whispered. Then this time, I said his name a little louder. "SEM!" I shouted with a gasp. I could see Deo look at me in shock upon arrival, then turned to Sem. I could see Sem tense up a bit as he heard me yell his name, but he still kept fighting.

"I thought we were going to…" I cut Jrew off with a stare.

"It's Sem. He'll be fine on his own for now. Trust me…" I replied as I turned my head back to watch Sem. Every second that passed, my grip on my guns got tighter. *Sem really is alive..* I thought with a big smile. I felt like a little child with my huge smile. My smile faltered though when one of the monsters broke through Sem's guard and hit him really hard, sending him flying across the land. Before I could do anything though, Deo sprung up and ran towards him.

"Whoa…she's fast.." Penelo whispered as we all watched Deo. When she got close enough to Sem, Deo shouted really loudly as she threw her hand up. A blinding white light flashed all around and I shielded my eyes, burying my face in Vaan's chest. When the light faded away, we parted and opened our eyes, seeing none of the monsters. We all turned to Deo and Sem, who were clinging to each other.

By the time we ran over to them, Sem had pulled himself up so he was sitting, holding Deo in his arms. She wasn't moving. "I warned her not to try Holy." Sem said softly, not turning to look at us. "Takes a lot out of you. Same warning for you too, Penelo." he said, finally turning to look at us. "Of course it would be you guys, saving my ass again." He looked at me, then smirked, "First time I actually needed it." He tried to stand, but fell back quickly. "Could one of you please take Deo for a moment, so that I can stand and Hikari can tackle me?" he said, with another smirk in my direction. I smiled a small smile as I looked down. Jrew stepped forward and easily picked her up, while Vaan helped Sem to his held onto Vaan's shoulder while he caught his balance, then looked around. "Can someone bring me my pack? It's...back there somewhere." he gestured back the way we came.

"Hikari…?" Penelo called out to me. I nodded absentmindedly and walked to where Sem gestured. *He's really….really here.* I found his bag lying on the ground and quickly picked it up. I brought it to the others and looked at Sem. He stared at me and I smiled softly. I handed it to him. He took it with a smile at me, then reached inside and pulled out an Elixer. He took a sip and swallowed, then finished it and stood on his own. Before he could do anything else, I threw myself at him and hugged him hard. I heard - and felt - that deep chuckle of his as he hugged me - I didn't know how long I had held him - I felt him gently pulling me back. Reluctantly I let go, and looked up at him through my tears. He looked exactly the same as he had last time, except his cloak was a bit more worn and tattered, and he had a small goatee on his chin. He smiled down at me, and gently wiped some of my tears away, before turning and looking at the others. He smiled at Penelo, then opened his arms for a hug. She smiled back and gave him one; I saw Jrew look away and hide a scowl. *Can't fool him Jrew* I looked back, and Sem had indeed noticed. He let go of Penelo, and turned to Vaan.

They stood looking at each other for a while, before Sem said, "You've certainly changed Vaan. No longer are you a lost puppy, barking at anything that bothered you."

Vaan looked surprised but pleased, before Sem's words registered. "P-puppy? What do you mean, I was a little puppy?"

Sem gave his deep chuckle again, saying "Never mind, there it is. Bark away Vaan, I have missed this." Everyone started laughing then, even Vaan, though he tried to stay angry. After we calmed down, Sem turned to Jrew, who was still holding Deo. "Here, I'll take her now." He said, walking over and taking Deo from Jrew's arms. Before turning away, Sem stared at his face for a moment. "It's Jrew, right?" Jrew jerked in surprise, then nodded. "I thought so. I remember seeing you around Reddas's Manse, back a few years. You're his nephew, I believe?" Jrew nodded again. Sem nodded in return, the moved away a little bit and lay Deo down on the grass. "Does anyone have Phoenix Down?" he asked us. "I don't usually carry some."

"I got one." Vaan stated as he got one from his pouch and threw one to Sem. Sem caught it with ease and poured it into Deo's mouth as he slowly put her on the ground. I kneeled next to her and patted her back as she started to cough. Sem took over for me as he helped her up.

"You're ok?" I asked Deo softly. She nodded with a small smile.

"I'm fine." Deo replied. There was some silence, a bit awkward at that.

"Umm..." I stepped forward, a little nervous. "I...I guess I should give this back, now that you're safe." I said, handing the pendant out to Sem. He looked at it, then turned to Deo.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Deo said, "No, you keep it. It's yours now." with a smile. I smiled back and bowed.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed as I put it back on. She nodded with a soft smile. We all decided to sit down and rest for a while, going under some nearby trees.


	23. Catching Up

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We all just sat there in silence, staring at the ground. Everything was a little bit awkward. Although, I could feel Sem staring at me, wondering why I was so quiet. "Well…" Deo started as she stood up, pulling Penelo with her. "Come on guys, let's leave these two to catch up." she finished with a small smile as she stared at me and Sem. I looked up at her in surprise and she nodded with a smile. I smiled back and watched as everyone walked off.

"So…" I started off quietly. "How have you been?" I asked him.

"Good. You know…exploring." Sem replied. "So…how did you and Kai get here? I'm guessing he came with you." I nodded and explained to him about how we came to get here, and filled him in on what we were currently doing. "Ahhh yeah. I've heard about Al-Cid and Larsa's kidnapping. Well, I guess I'll accompany you guys going to Archades. Shame Vaan's ship was wrecked."

"Yeah…I know." I replied as I looked down. I could feel put a hand on my shoulder.

"Speaking of which, where is Kai?" Sem questioned me. I shrugged.

"With Balthier and Fran off somewhere…." I drifted off. "We got into a fight and…" I explained to him about the fight and everything.

"Oh…well, you know it is your fault." Sem stated. I nodded.

"I know." I answered.

I looked up at him curiously. "How?" Sem looked back at me. "How did you…escape? I thought you were done for back there." He chuckled.

"Way to have faith in me. Anyways, when the soldiers finally got through the fire, I started fighting them off. They weren't very challenging though, until Gabranth came in. I started to fight him off, but he simply brushed past me. I stared at him in confusion for a while, but then I felt a blow to the side. I almost fell, but regained my balance and turned to face the growing number of soldiers. I was starting to get outnumbered when I heard really loud sounds of explosions from up above. I was distracted a bit at first, but snapped out of it. I thought you guys were done for, but I knew you guys were better than that. I quickly escaped out of the tower." I cut him off there.

"Whoa whoa whoa…how'd you get past the soldiers?" I asked him in disbelief.

"You should know me by now…I have my ways.." he said with a small smile. "Continuing on…I stayed there for a while, resting until I could fly back to the Lhusu Mines, which was probably the nearest land I could find. I traveled to Archades to meet with Deo, where I had hidden her. I was upset that I couldn't find her there, but at the same time, I was happy she was all right."

I sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "I'm just….glad you're still alive. I knew you were somewhere out here in Ivalice.." I said as I looked down on the ground.

"Yeah…but did you also know that I was keeping an eye on you guys as well?" Sem asked me. I giggled and nodded.

"I kinda figured that was you who kept staring at me." I replied. He smiled and looked me up and down.

"You've changed." he commented with a small smirk. My cheeks turned red and I looked down.

"Tch, shut up….you've changed too." I replied.

"Indeed I have." Sem said as he stood up. He offered me his hand to take so he could pull me up. I grabbed my backpack and reached for his hand. He yanked me too hard though, since I practically was knocked into him and we both fell back on the ground with me on top of him. I widened my eyes as Sem held me there. Soon enough, he started laughing. I didn't know why, but I had laughed as well. I got off him and we both got up by ourselves.

"So…where do you think the others are?" I asked as I dusted my shorts off.

Sem pointed to the group sitting by some other trees and replied, "Over there." We walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey you guys!" I shouted with a smile as Vaan laid his head on my lap.

"So, we ready to start walking again?" Jrew asked. We all nodded, except for Vaan.

"Awwwww but I just laid my head down." he complained. Sem chuckled.

"Don't worry you not lost puppy, you will have other opportunities." We all laughed at what Sem said as we got up. Vaan held my hand tightly as we walked across the ground. While we walked, there strangely wasn't any monsters yet. Notice I said yet. After about half an hour, we were met with some wolves and a Bellwyvern.

"I got the dragon!" I shouted as I whipped out my guns and started shooting it down. Sem decided to help me by continuously casting Fire and Ice balls at it. Vaan also helped me by shooting it as well.

"Guns?" Sem asked me as I did a cartwheel, dodging an attack, which was pretty hard considering I had a backpack on.

"Yep! Oniichan has a new weapon too. A very long katana blade." I shouted as I started aiming for the dragon's belly. I let out a shriek as it almost clawed me on my side, if not for Vaan pulling me out of the way.

"Watch out!" Vaan shouted as he pushed me on the ground. I could hear the dragon breathing out fire, well, I thought it was fire. I got back up and started shooting it again. Eventually with our combined powers, we defeated the dragon. I looked over at Penelo, Deo, and Jrew to find them finishing off the wolves quickly. We helped them out a bit before continuing on our way. It started getting dark and we decided to rest for the night.

"Come on Hikari. Let's go find some wood and sticks while the others look for food." Sem suggested. Vaan looked at me and I looked at him with a comforting smile. He nodded with a small smile and I turned back to Sem.

"Right, let's go then!" I shouted as I took my backpack off and stuck my mp3 in my shorts pocket. I turned it on and plugged in my earphones and then put it on shuffle. I put only one earphone on just in case Sem had to say something. "I…I love you like a love song baby..~" I sang as I skipped over to some other nearby trees. I started picking up some sticks while Sem helped me as well. I let out a small shout as I tripped on a cut down log. "Argh!" I grunted as I failed to get up. I could hear Sem chuckle and walk over to me.

"Just like old times huh?" he said as he picked me up. I scoffed and looked the other way.

"Shut up."

"Would you rather I drop you and you can go back to the campsite yourself?" he asked me with an eyebrow raised. I looked at him and sighed. I waved my hand.

"Go on." I stated as I leaned my head against him. As we got there, the others were nowhere to be seen.

"Just stay here. I'll go get the wood." Sem explained as he put me down gently on the ground, letting my back rest against the tree. I sighed and started playing with my phone, then when the others and Sem got back, we started a fire and began to eat. After eating, we talked to each other and bonded. Eventually, we all fell asleep next to one another. My head was on Sem's shoulder, while Vaan's head was on my lap. Deo had her back leaning against the other side of Sem while Penelo and Jrew were in their own little world, with their heads resting against each other.


	24. Competitive

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I woke up with a groan as I found my head lying on Sem's pack. I groaned as I got up and stretched. "Finally awake huh?" I could hear Deo say. I rubbed my eyes and put on my glasses, seeing Deo and Penelo sitting down, looking at me.

"Sorry. Did I oversleep?" I asked softly.

"Nah, just get up and fix your hair. The guys are all out getting food." Penelo replied with a giggle. I nodded and sat up straight, pulling my comb out from my backpack. I sighed as I let down my hair and started combing through it. I tied it up into a high ponytail and put my comb back, then stood up. I started walking away from the girls.

"Where you going?" Deo shouted.

"For a walk. Don't worry. I'll be back soon." I replied over my shoulder as I threw a peace sign over my head. I yawned as I went over to a place that I think was a shore. I climbed some rocks and sat on top of one of them, enjoying the breeze and view. My mouth let out a sigh as I pulled my knees up to my chest. I put my head down and closed my eyes, thinking about Oniichan. All of a sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Vaan looking down at me.

"Food's ready. You ok?" Vaan asked me. I nodded and got up with a sigh. I held his hand as we walked back to the others.

"There she is! Haha, come on let's eat!" Penelo exclaimed with a laugh. I let out a small smile and sat down with Vaan. I started picking out a piece of meat and bit on it. I ate silently while everyone else talked to each other. I noticed it got silent and all eyes were on me.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean what? Come on, what's up? You're quiet, and….you're usually never quiet." Vaan asked as he gave me a side hug. I sighed and shook my head.

"Oniichan." I simply stated. Deo put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll see him soon enough. Maybe he just needs time to blow off steam, ok?" Deo assured me. I nodded with a small smile.

"I guess.." I said as I finished off my food.

"Well!" Penelo shouted as she pulled me up. "Let's start going, shall we?" Penelo suggested. We nodded and began to walk.

"I need to pee!" I shouted as I stopped walking. Sem started chuckling and everyone else did too.

"Same old Hikari all right. You're 16 and you still act like a child. Okay, why don't you girls find a place to go do your…business and we'll wait for you here." Sem said. I smiled and nodded as the girls led me away. I did what I had to do and we walked back to the guys. As we all met up again, we resumed traveling to Archades. While traveling, I put on my earphones and turned my mp3 on, music blasting in my ears. I was listening to "Look At Me Now" , when all of a sudden, I felt something grab me from behind and I gasped. The others, being a bit ahead of me, turned around and gasped as well. I swiftly turned around and punched whatever was holding me.

"A Bangaa!" I heard Vaan shout as my earphones fell off from my ears. I started yelping as my fist came in contact with the scaly skin. I backed away from it as the others ran over to me. I shrieked as I ducked away from the Bangaa, missing its tail by mere inches. I took out my guns and started shooting it, but stopped as I realized it was being pinned to the ground by Jrew and Vaan, while Sem kept casting fire balls at it. I gaped. *Dude….it took me a second to take my guns out…and they're already handling it?*

"Uhmmm…" Penelo started off. I got one of my guns and shot a bullet in the air. The guys paused for a moment to look at me.

"Wanna save us some?" I asked them with a laugh. They shrugged and continued to pummel the Bangaa until it was dead.

"All right, next monsters are ours." Deo called for it as all of us girls walked ahead of the guys. Soon enough, we were met with 6 wolves.

"We get two each!" I shouted as I pulled my guns and started shooting down two of the wolves. I could hear the other girls fighting as well and smiled to myself as I successfully killed off one. I turned to the guys and exclaimed, "See? We can handle them ours- WHOA!" I was caught by surprise as the wolf tackled me to the ground. I grunted as I tried to get it off me, pushing its mouth away from my face. All of a sudden, the wolf was pushed off of me and Vaan shot it multiple times until it laid dead on the ground.

Vaan turned to me with a small smirk, "You were saying?" I sighed and got up with a grunt. The others ran over to us as soon as they finished off.

"Are you-" I cut Penelo off.

"I'm fine." I replied with a small smile as I put my guns back. My head turned to Vaan. "Thank you." I said softly. Vaan chuckled and hugged me as we continued to walk. It soon got dark, and we were all growing tired.

"Hey -yawn- let's set up camp over there." I suggested, my finger pointing to a nearby cave. We walked slowly over there, but our walk was interrupted as a Fire Elemental rushed towards us.

"Whoa!" Penelo shouted as she dodged an incoming fireball.

"Agh! And just when we were about to rest…" I heard Deo mumble as she cast Blizzaga on the Fire Elemental.

"Incoming!" I heard Vaan yell as a pack of wolves made their way to us.

"We got the wolves!" Jrew, Vaan, and I shouted. I took my guns out and started to shoot the wolves down. I took off my backpack and ducked as a wolf jumped over me. My body twisted as I turned around and started shooting the wolf. It was killed instantly and I celebrated by letting out a cheer.

"Yow!" I exclaimed as I was knocked to the ground by another wolf. I closed my eyes as I tried to struggle against the wolf's teeth gnawing at me. "Get…off!" I shouted as I kicked it away. It whimpered as it hit the ground a few feet away from me. I scrambled to get up and started shooting the wolf again. It lied still on the ground and I sighed as I blew on my guns. I glanced at the others, to see they were faring fine.

"Here." I could hear someone say from behind me. I turned around and grunted as my backpack was thrown to me. I looked up at the person who threw my backpack at me and made me fall.

"Thanks Sem." I said with a smile. He nodded with a faint smile and held out a hand. I took his hand and he lifted me up. We let go of each other's hands and made our way to the others.

"Let's go to that cave before any more monsters show up." Sem said. We all nodded and Vaan took my hand as we ran to the cave. We set up camp and prepared a fire. All of a sudden though, we heard some growling. We all turned around to see a huge wolf entering the cave. I sighed and prepared to shoot it down, but it was instantly burned by Sem. "I'll stand guard. You guys need to rest." he stated.

"But-" I was cut off by Sem simply staring at me. I sighed and nodded. He let out a small smile and walked to the cave entrance.


	25. Dynamic Duo

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

**I'd really appreciate it if you guys would start reviewing u knoe...**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

As the others set up the fire and food, I gathered all of our bags and weapons. I put them all bunched up together in a corner and walked back to the others. When I walked back to the others, I could hear rain from outside. I sat down next to Vaan and smiled as he put his head on my shoulder.

"Hikari." Penelo called out.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Tell us a story about your family." Deo said with a small smile. I looked up at them and nodded.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. I thought of one and decided to tell them about my first crush in middle school. During the middle of it though, I was caught unprepared. "So! When my brothers saw my drawings of hearts and stuff, they-" _BOOM!_ I gasped and widened my eyes. *Thunder….* I thought. _BOOM!_ I shut my eyes and covered my ears as tears silently leaked out. I flinched with every boom that sounded. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" I shouted as I sobbed into Vaan's chest. I could hear heavy footsteps, someone shouting something, but it wasn't clear and I couldn't tell who it was. All of a sudden, my hands were removed from my ears and they were replaced with my earphones. I could hear familiar music blasting in my ears as I could hear nothing else. I let out a huge sigh as I held the earphones, still burying my face into Vaan's chest. I could feel Vaan's hand going to my face as he removed my glasses. I decided to close my eyes and drift off into a calm sleep. I was calm…..

The next morning, I woke up to the sounds of a bird chirping. I sighed as I got up and rubbed my eyes. I saw Vaan lying down next to me, and the others also lying down, still sleeping. I took out the earphones from my ears and turned off my mp3. I put it back in my backpack and gently grabbed my glasses that were in Vaan's hand. I put them on and stood up, silently stretching. Quietly, I went over to our stuff and grabbed my guns. *Time to get some breakfast….* I thought as I tiptoed to the entrance of the cave. I looked down as I saw Sem sleeping, slightly snoring as well. I smiled and quietly walked past him, but bit my lip to prevent myself from shouting when he grabbed my leg, pinned me down, and held a blade to my neck. Once he realized it was me, he widened his eyes and loosened his grip on me.

"Sorry…" he whispered. I nodded and quietly stood up.

"Wanna help me get stuff? You get more wood and I'll get food." I asked him. Sem nodded and walked with me outside of the cave. He and I separated once I found a wolf to hunt and some nearby trees and bushes with berries and fruits on them. The wolf noticed me coming towards it, so it rushed towards me. I swiftly dodged it with a cartwheel and swiped it off with my feet. As it tried to get up, I cast Fira on the wolf and it died instantly. *This was a weak one…* I dragged it back to the cave, and saw some sticks there. I ran over to the bushes and trees, collecting all type of fruits. Once I was done, I headed back to the cave with a bunch of fruits in my hands. When I got inside, I could already see Sem cooking the meat.

"Hey." he said to me. I smiled at him.

"Hey." I whispered back as I put all the fruits down. I sat next to Sem and helped him cook the other meat as he cut the fruits. It became silent, except for the noises of the fire crackling and Sem cutting the fruits.

"Hikari here. Let me handle the meat. Go wake up the others." Sem told me. I nodded and handed him the half cooked meat as I stood up and walked over to the others. I woke up them up and we all sat around the fire, eating our breakfast.

Deo stated, "We're almost to the Sochen Cave Palace. From there, we can get into Archades."

"How are we going to get through the guards?" I asked, remembering what had happened before. They chuckled.

"Larsa took care of that a year ago. No more lowly and homeless people in old Archades and no more guards." Vaan explained to me. I smiled and nodded. Once we finished up, we packed up and started to walk towards the Sochen Cave Palace. Vaan and Jrew were talking to each other, as well as Penelo and Deo. I quickened my pace to catch up with Sem.

"Hey." I called out to him. He turned around and looked at me.

"Something wrong?" he asked me. I shook my head and smiled.

"I just remembered the time we met you. And remember? You saved our asses a lot." I giggled. He nodded with a chuckle.

"I think up until now I still save you, don't I?" he asked me. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"You wish!" I exclaimed as I stuck my tongue at him childishly. Once we entered the cave, we made our way to old Archades.

"Huh….there aren't any monsters in here." Penelo pondered. I gulped. *No monsters…I think this is bad…* I let out a yelp as I was pushed onto the floor by Vaan.

"What-" I cut myself off as I gasped. There, in front of us, was a HUGE beast. It had eight arms and horns on its head. It stood on two feet and was growling menacingly at us. I shakily got out my guns and started shooting it, but I just got it pissed off.

Sem yelled to me, "Watch out!" I gasped as the beast was hurriedly running towards me. I shrieked as I dodged its punch by inches. Vaan grabbed my hand and pulled me to everyone else. Sem created a huge wall of Earth.

"Ruuunnn!" Penelo and I screamed. Jrew took her hand, Vaan took mine, and Sem took Deo's as we ran the fuck out of there.

"What was that?" Jrew yelled.

"I don't know! I have never seen that before." Sem replied as we continued to run. As we ran, we heard the beast let out a loud growl and the wall broke.

"Run faster!" I shrieked. All of a sudden, Sem paused and told all of us to stop. He looked at Deo.

"Deo." he called out to her. She nodded.

"Right." Deo replied.

"Huh?" I asked, not aware of a thing going on. The beast was rushing towards us. "You guyyssss!" I shrieked. Sem handed me his sack and told me to watch it. Then, Sem and Deo both started rushing towards the monster.

"Whoa….they're fast…" Penelo mumbled. Sem and Deo started attacking the creature multiple times with magic and regular attacks. I gasped as the monster knocked them back.

"They'll be fine." I told Jrew, who was about to help them. I watched them uneasily. Sem and Deo started hitting it again, with the monster knocking them back. This happened for a few more times, before Sem and Deo did some more teamwork. And by that, I mean some awesome teamwork. Each time one of them would be targeted by the monster, they would dodge and the other hit. When Sem hits, Deo follows with her attack. When Deo is being attacked, Sem would hit the beast, then pull her away as they continued without a pause.

The monster knocked them back again, but they both got back up quickly. This time, Deo looked pissed. She crouched down, and held her left arm out. "Remember this?" she shouted at Sem. His response was a dangerous looking smile. He then sent a large amount of Firas at the Chimera's (I'm guessing it was by the looks of it) face; they didn't do much damage, but that wasn't his goal. He jumped over toward Deo, landed on her arm brace, and she..._threw him _at it. He turned in midair and caught it in the head with his staff. It got flung back a bit and hit a wall, making everything shake. Sem hit the ground, rolled, then jumped and flipped through the air, landing back near his original spot. Before either could do anything, the monster roared, got back on its feet, and charged.

"Dammit.." I heard Sem mutter to himself as he ran forward to meet it.

I was so tempted to help him, but I knew this was his and Deo's battle. Sem unleashed a powerful Blizzaja spell on the Chimera, sending it back a few feet away. Deo helped Sem by casting more and more magic spells as well. To be honest, seeing them like this, made me a little jealous. They were so perfect as a duo!

Finally, Sem threw his staff to Deo, while she threw her dagger to him.

"Their teamwork is amazing…" Vaan uttered in awe.

They were working in perfect harmony, each attacking different parts of the Chimera, keeping it confused and off balance, but I could see Deo beginning to tire. Somehow Sem noticed as well, and shouted back at her, "Deo, finish!" She rested a brief moment, then sent three Blizzajas at it; one at its feet, one at its torso, and one at its head. All three hit it hard, but couldn't bring it down. Before it could recover, Sem had jumped back and landed next to Deo. He placed his hand on the staff, next to hers. and they both began to concentrate hard. The monster slowly started forward, but was gaining momentum, and was clearly intending to crush them both. The staff was starting to glow brightly, but the monster didn't seem to notice. They didn't seem to notice it either, but the staff kept getting brighter and brighter. Just as they were about to get trampled, they both threw their arms up, and the staff went flying into the monster's head. There was a huge flash of light; I had to shield my eyes. When I could look again, the monster was gone. Sem and Deo were both still on their feet, though both seemed tired. they shared a satisfied smile, which slowly turned into something else, before turning back to us.

"Wow…." Vaan, Penelo, Jrew, and I all gasped out.


	26. Arriving to Archadia

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

"H-how…..wait…I don't even wanna know." I said with a smile. *I have something in store for them. I saw that look they were giving each other*

"You guys were amazing!" Penelo gushed as she jumped up. Deo and Sem chuckled.

"Are you guys sure you can continue on? We can rest if you want." Jrew asked them. Vaan stood beside me.

"Nah it's ok. We're almost there anyways." Sem replied. We nodded and continued on. The guys were behind us girls, so we stayed in our little groups and talked.

I looked at Deo, "So what was that look you and Sem gave to each other huuuuuuuuh?" Penelo smiled at her too. Deo looked at both of us weirdly.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked. We smiled.

"Nothing." Penelo and I both answered. "Nothing at all." Everyone was silent after that was we continued to walk through the cave to get to Archades. Once we got there, we walked up to the seemingly endless stairs and finally got to the top.

"We made it!" I shouted happily as I let out a cheer, jumping up and down with Penelo. I felt someone grab my hand and started pulling me in a direction.

"Now now Hikari, we can celebrate later. For now, we have to get to Larsa and Basch." Vaan told me in a joking manner. I smiled as we made our way to the Imperial Palace. When we got to the entrance of the palace, I could already feel a scowl making its way to my face. There were about 5 guards guarding the palace, their eyes making their way to pierce through us.

"We need to talk to Larsa please." Deo said formally.

"Sorry, no one allowed in here. Especially petty teenagers." one guard decided to say.

"Petty?" Jrew asked with a scoff.

One of the other guards let out a deep laugh. "I think you mean a bunch of rotten and ugly adolescents." I gaped and shook my head in disbelief.

"Oh HAAAILLL NO mothafucka, I'm about to go ghetto up your ass SO hard you will-" I was muffled by Sem putting his hand over my mouth.

"What's going on down here? I can hear someone shouting all the way from the top." Larsa said a bit teasingly.

"Larsa!" Penelo exclaimed. Sem let go of my mouth.

"These douche bags you call guards wouldn't let us in." I explained with a small smirk. Moments later, Basch stood by Larsa's side. The guards were looking at us in disbelief.

"Come along you guys. I was expecting you." Larsa said with a smile as he and Basch led us inside. As I passed the guards, with their mouths slightly still ajar, I let out a 'humph' and crossed my arms with a small smirk playing on my lips. Basch and Larsa led us into a meeting room, so we all sat down in chairs, Larsa being at the end of the table. Basch removed his headgear and placed it on the table.

"Judge Ffamran has requested to meet you at Cerobi Steppe in….4 days at noon. Talk traitor to traitor." Jrew explained. I could see a hint of a smile on Basch's face. *What's going on?*

"I see. Well, we have four days. You should be able to rest yourselves in that 4 days enough. We'll need strength. There will probably be a lot of guards." Larsa replied after a while. We nodded.

"So Larsa! You doing ok?" I asked him happily. He smiled and nodded.

"I am doing fine Hikari." Larsa answered. "You doing ok without your brother? You must miss him." I smiled slightly and nodded.

"I miss him a lot." I replied. Larsa then turned to everyone else.

"If it's ok, you guys can stay in the palace for the time being." Larsa offered. We smiled.

"Thank you!" Penelo, Vaan, Jrew, and I shouted. Sem and Deo said it a bit more calmer than us. We all got up and talked to each other first. As I talked to Basch, I could see Sem and Larsa quietly talking. *Hmm…wonder what they're talking about…* I pondered as I walked over to the girls.

"Hey Hikari. Larsa told us earlier that a maid would come in a few minutes to show us to our room." Deo told me. I nodded as I sat down in one of the chairs. Just as Deo said, a maid came in to show us our rooms. We walked down a corridor after bidding Larsa and Basch goodbye.

"This will be the ladies' room." the maid explained as she pointed to a room. We thanked her and went inside. In the room, there were three beds and a dresser, along with a vanity and a connected bathroom. Me being the first one to go in, I threw my backpack on one of the beds and ran into the bathroom with my toothbrush and toothpaste. While I was going to the bathroom, I let out a loud groan as I looked down. I saw red. *Fuck my life…* I sighed as I went through the cabinets under the sink and found just what I was looking for. I put a pad on and grabbed a lot after washing my hands and stuff. After brushing my teeth, I went out, unhappy, and put all of the pads in my backpack.

"Awwww…you got it now?" Penelo asked me sympathetically. I sighed and nodded, tying my jacket around my waist. My body plopped onto the bed as I took my glasses off and set them inside my glasses case. I removed my boots and set them near the bed, then closed my eyes to try and sleep. Moments later, I decided I needed to get something to drink before sleeping, so I quietly got up and put my glasses on. I walked outside without my boots and tiptoed downstairs on my socks.

"What are you doing?" I heard from behind me. I let out a gasp and covered my mouth from screaming. My shoulders relaxed and I calmed down when I saw who the person was.

"Hey Larsa." I whispered with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I think I need a drink because I couldn't sleep." Larsa smiled at me.

"Ah ok. You'll need some warm milk then. Follow me." he said as he started to walk. As we walked, I looked at him with curiosity.

I questioned him, "So what are you doing up so late?"

He replied, "I couldn't sleep either." He led me into the kitchen and told me to sit down in one of the stools. I sat down and watched Larsa get some milk from the fridge and two glasses. He poured them in the glasses and warmed them with some Fire. We sat together, drinking the milk quietly. He walked me back to my room.

"Thanks Larsa. Goodnight." I whispered with a smile.

"Goodnight Hikari." Larsa answered with a smile as well. I closed the door and took my glasses and boots off, then went to sleep peacefully after drinking my milk. *Nyan~ That was some good milk~*


	27. Spending the Day With Sem

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

That milk did make me go to sleep, but it also caused me to sleep in. I was woken up by Penelo and Deo, who had already showered and stuff. "Hikari, leave your clothes in a corner in the bathroom so I can give them to the maid to wash and dry." Penelo told me. I nodded.

"Wait, what am I going to wear when I get out?" I asked them. Deo tossed me a bathrobe and smiled.

"Hurry up and shower." I walked in the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then began to shower, leaving my clothes in a corner as told to. Once I got out, I put on the bathrobe and started drying my hair and all that. Once I got out of the bathroom, Deo threw my clothes at me.

"They're washed and dried." she said. I nodded and headed back inside the bathroom to change. Once I did, I went out and put on my shoes.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked them.

"Well, we're first going to join the guys downstairs in the dining room for breakfast, then Basch said that we could explore Archades and do what we wanted for the time being." Penelo explained cheerfully. I smiled and headed down with the girls after I put on my backpack. I groaned as I stretched while making my way down the stairs.

"Good morning!" Penelo, Deo, and I exclaimed as we entered the dining room. All of the guys were sitting at the dining table, waiting for the food and us. They greeted us back and I took my place between Vaan and Sem, leaning my backpack against the chair.

"So, how was your sleep last night?" Vaan asked me with a kiss on the cheek. I giggled.

"It was good." I replied happily. All of a sudden, food started coming in and I straightened myself up. The smell of Cockatrice meat filled the air. I placed the napkin on my lap and said my thanks for the food. Then, we all started digging in.

"Whoa Larsa! This food's awesome." Vaan and Jrew complimented. Larsa chuckled.

"Thanks." Larsa answered. After we finished breakfast, we all decided to separate and go our own ways.

"Vaan, would it be all right if I steal your girl for the day and walk around town with her?" Sem asked with a small smile. Vaan eyed him for a moment, before nodding and kissing me on the lips. I was confused, but went along. Sem grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the crowds of Archades.

"Where are we going?" I asked Sem softly.

He replied, "Anywhere." Sem let go of my hand and we walked side by side. There was a calm atmosphere around Sem and me. As we walked though, there were a bunch of old men in a group, hungrily staring at me. I bit my lip and subconsciously moved closer to Sem. "Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Sorry." I apologized. "Those-"

"I know. It's ok." he said as he walked over to them.

"Sem!" I called out. Sem ignored me as he moved closer to the old men. I ran to catch up with him.

"Is there any reason you're staring at my cousin?" he asked them, a bit of venom in his voice. *Cousin?* One of the old men licked his lips and Sem pushed me behind him. "Stay behind me." he whispered.

"Aye, she be a good catch. Would you mind sellin' her for a couple o' chops me boy?" one of them asked. I clenched my fists, but contained my anger. *I can't get into trouble. They might cause a scene*

"I don't think so old man. She's my cousin. Do you _think_ I'd sell her?" Sem asked calmly. I noticed one of the other old men coming closer to me.

"Seeeem." I warned. Sem swiftly went over to the old man, twisted his right arm behind his back and started tugging on it roughly. The old man let out a yelp of pain and Sem whispered some things into his ear. The old man widened his eyes as Sem loosened his grip on the man. He walked over to me, took my hand, and started to walk away. Although, one of the other old men grabbed my hand and by instinct, I kicked him on the side. He yelped. "Don't touch me." I stated emotionlessly. As Sem and I walked away, I asked him, "Why didn't you just ignore them?"

"Because if I did, then they would still follow you." Sem explained.

"But we just caused a little scene." I muttered.

"And your point is…?" Sem asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Never mind. Let's go to that small stand over there. I wanna buy Nyaro." I told him as we headed over to the stand.

"Two sticks please." I told the person at the stand politely. She nodded with a smile and gave it to me.

"Two chops please." she replied. I gave her the chops, courtesy of Larsa, and she thanked me.

"Have a nice day!" I exclaimed as Sem and I walked away.

"You're going to finish both of them yourself?" he asked me. I laughed.

My answer was, "No way! One's for you." as I handed him one of the sticks. Sem stared at me curiously, before taking the stick from my hand and eating it. I pouted and began to eat my Nyaro balls. "You're welcome." I muttered as I started to walk ahead of him, but he grabbed my free hand.

"Thanks." he said. I turned around and looked at him with a smile of disbelief. I stuck my tongue out, then walked with him as we ate our Nyaro. We both decided to head back to the palace, and luckily, the guards let us in.

"Finally you guys are here!" Penelo exclaimed. I giggled.

"We didn't take that long. It's only past noon." I replied. Vaan pulled me over to the couch, where we both sat down. All of us just sat around and talked for a while, before we ate dinner and went to our rooms to sleep. Larsa had told us that we would spar tomorrow. As I climbed in my bed, I knew Penelo and Deo were already sleeping. I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't. A sigh escaped my lips as I picked my backpack up and searched for my wallet. I brought it out and looked through the few pictures I had in there of my family and friends. A tear escaped my eye as I came across a family portrait we took years ago with my father.

"Hikari?" Penelo whispered. I turned towards her with a sniffle."Oh…Penelo…." I started softly as I wiped the tear away.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Nothing." I replied. "Let's just go to sleep." I put my wallet back in my backpack and dived into the covers. I closed my eyes and went to sleep, a few more tears going down my cheek.


	28. Sparring Part 1

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I was surprisingly the first one to wake up out of the girls, so I quietly got up and grabbed my comb, toothbrush, and toothpaste while heading inside the bathroom. I took a shower and dressed up, then walked out to see the other girls still sleeping. My attention turned to the balcony, with the doors and curtains closed. As I combed my hair I opened the curtains and quietly went out to the balcony, closing the doors behind me. From below, I could see some servants bustling to get to places and getting their work done. I just combed my hair a few times, letting it dry, before putting it up in my usual ponytail.

"Good morning ma'am!" I could hear from below. I peered down to see a servant boy waving at me. I smiled and waved back at him.

"Hiya!" I exclaimed softly, just loud enough for him to hear. I stood out there for a while, watching everyone work and the town's happy atmosphere. All of a sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder and gasped as I turned around. "Penelo." I said. "Good morning!"

"Good morning Hikari." Penelo greeted me as she led me inside. "Deo and I are already done showering so I think we can head down now for breakfast." I nodded and put my comb away.

"Enjoyed the view?" Deo asked me. I let out a small laugh and smiled.

"It's pretty neat out there. Everyone's so…friendly." I answered her. Deo nodded with a small smile and told us to follow her down. We went downstairs and greeted all the guys in the dining room, who were patiently waiting for us.

Vaan teased, "Girls sure take a long time getting ready." I giggled as I sat down between him and Jrew this time.

"So, what's our plans for today Lars?" I asked Larsa, giving him a little cute nickname. He smiled at the name and turned towards me.

"After breakfast, you're free to do whatever you like. About half an hour after lunch though, we will be sparring in our training room." he explained. Deo, Penelo, and I nodded understandingly.

"Food's here!" a butler exclaimed as a few servants brought out trays of food. We thanked them and began to eat our food, chatting amongst each other. I looked at Basch, who hadn't uttered a word so far. Vaan and I exchanged glances, and I nodded.

"So Basch." Vaan called out. That brought everyone's attention to the man himself.

"Yes Vaan?" Basch replied.

"Will you be sparring with us?" Vaan questioned him. Basch chuckled and shook his head.

He answered, "I will be watching to make sure no one gets hurt." I groaned and shook my head disapprovingly.

"Larsaaaaaa." Vaan and I dragged out. Larsa let out a small chuckle.

"Come on Basch, I'm sure you could loosen up a bit and spar with the others and myself." Larsa said.

"My lord…" Basch started. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Very well then." We all let out a cheer and resumed eating our breakfast. I took a sip of my water. After we finished breakfast, I decided something a little bit different.

"Sorry Vaan, but I think I want to hang out with our buddy Jrew here today." I said with a knowing smile. Vaan, Deo, Sem, Larsa, and Basch noticed my smile, and all knew what I might be doing.

"Ok. It's cool." Vaan replied as he walked away with Sem, Deo and Penelo going their own ways as well.

"Come on Jrew!" I exclaimed as I led him away outside of the palace and into the streets of Archades. We explored the streets and various shops, stopping at some along the way. Suddenly, I started to stare at Jrew intensely.

"What's up Hikari?" Jrew asked me. I giggled. "What?" I stopped walking and walked in front of Jrew, who stopped as well because I was blocking his way.

"You like Penelo, don't you?" I questioned Jrew with a big smile. Jrew turned to me with a mild surprised look and looked down shyly. He nodded slowly and I giggled. "Nice of you to finally admit it." I continued on.

"Will you tell her?" Jrew asked me softly as we resumed walking.

I shook my head and replied, "Nope, but be prepared for some matchmaking." Jrew's face turned red and he turned to me. I laughed with a big smile.

"W-what…H-hey! Come back!" Jrew shouted as I started running back to the palace. It was nearing lunch time. "Haha good luck lover boy!" I shouted as I ran inside the palace, Jrew right behind me. We slowed to a stop and panted heavily, me stifling giggles. We exchanged looks and walked together inside the dining room. We saw the others sitting down, waiting for us and the food.

"Why is that whoever ends up going with Hikari, ends up late like her?" Deo teased. I let out a laugh and scratched the side of my cheek. I took my seat beside Vaan and Penelo. The food started coming in and we all smiled, then began to eat lunch. After eating, Larsa said we should prepare for sparring.

"Before we get prepared, no bringing any weapons of some sort. Nothing. Just yourself." Larsa explained as we all went our separate ways. I went with the girls to our room. I took my backpack off and tightened the laces of my shoes. I retied my hair and put it into a bun, making sure no strands of hair were loose.

"Let's do some exercises." Deo suggested as she started to stretch her arms. Penelo and I nodded, following what Deo did. After we were done exercising and warming up, we headed downstairs and followed the guys to the training room.

"Whoa." Vaan muttered as we went inside. The training room had a few dummies lined up against the wall, some mats, and some punching bags. There was a big open space in the middle for sparring I guess.

"Ok, who would like to go first?" Basch asked. Jrew and Vaan both stepped up first. They smirked at each other and walked towards the big open area. The others and I sat down on the floor to the side.

"Go Vaan!" the girls and I cheered. "Go Jrew!"

"Are you really cheering for both?" Sem asked us. We nodded with small smiles. Jrew and Vaan both took their stances.

Basch said, "Ready…..begin!" Vaan was the first to charge, making his way towards Jrew. He threw a punch, but Jrew swiftly dodged it and roundhouse kicked Vaan. I mentally cringed. Vaan got up and swiftly ran towards Jrew, fake-throwing a punch and instead, kicking his weak spot on the leg. Jrew fell for it and he fell down in a grunt. It suddenly turned into a wrestling match as Vaan jumped on top of him and strangled his leg.

"Yow! I give I give!" Jrew exclaimed.

"Boooooo." I cheered. "Come on Jrew! You can do better than that tough guy!" Vaan helped Jrew up as they both made their way towards us.

"Next?" Larsa asked. I stood up, along with Sem.

"Awwww man, why himmm?" I complained. Sem smirked.

"What? Afraid I'll beat you?" he asked. I scoffed and shook my head.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Let's do this then." Sem replied as we both walked over to the open area.

"Hikari!" Penelo called over to me as she stared at me with a knowing look, reminding me of how good Sem is. I smiled.

"Don't worry!" I exclaimed back.


	29. Sparring Part 2

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We both took our stances and I smiled, determined to beat Sem. "Ready…." Larsa started. "Begin!" The guys all started cheering for Sem, while Penelo and Deo (surprisingly) cheered for me. Sem was the first to make a move, swiftly running to me and trying to attack me on my side. I dodged just in time and swiped him off his feet, making him fall down. I smirked, but my smirk turned into a look of surprise as he swiped me off my feet too.

"Agh!" I yelled as he pinned me to the ground.

"Give up?" Sem asked. I smirked.

"Never!" I shouted as I kicked him off with my feet. He got off me, and I quickly got up. I charged first this time, trying to hit Sem on his neck, but he was too quick for me as he blocked my attack and sent me flying across the room. I let out a huff and got up, but had to duck down because Sem was rushing towards my head. "Hi yaaa!" I shouted as I kicked him on the back and pulled him on the ground, then pinned him to the ground with a small smirk.

"Give up?" I asked him. Sem locked his eyes with mine for a moment, before kissing me on the cheek swiftly. I was shocked, and so was everyone in the room.

"Yeah. Sure." he answered with a small smile as he pushed me off of him. I blinked up at him. I sat still on the ground, momentarily in shock. Sem offered him my hand and I took it. He pulled me up and pushed me towards Vaan, who in turn, caught me.

"W-wha?…." I stuttered as I sat next to Vaan.

"Allllll riiigghhhttttt…" Penelo said, trying to change the subject. "I guess Deo and I are next." Deo and Penelo both stood up and walked over to the open area.

"You ok?" Vaan whispered. I nodded and looked over at Sem, who was sitting next to Larsa. He looked back at me and smiled.

'It's nothing.' he mouthed. I just simply nodded, still confused on why he did that.

"Ready….begin!" Basch exclaimed. Penelo and Deo, both being mages, not able to use magic in their fight, made this very interesting. Penelo started running towards Deo, trying to land a punch, but Deo blocked it quickly. She hit Penelo on the side and kicked her on the back. Penelo grunted, but turned back around and twisted Deo's arm behind her back.

"Damnnnn." was my response after Deo flipped in the air, pulling her arm that Penelo had in hold away from said girl, and landed in a crouching stance. They both got ready to fight, and charged towards one another once again. Deo this time, slid under Penelo and kicked her in the back. Penelo fell over and Deo pinned her to the ground.

"-sigh- I give up…" Penelo muttered. Deo put on a smile of victory and helped Penelo get up.

"Woot! Go you two!" I cheered, once I recovered from my shock.

"All right, who would like to face Basch?" Larsa asked. No one volunteered. I scoffed.

"I'll go!" I shouted as I abruptly stood up.

"Hikari, you sure?" Basch asked me. I nodded and smiled.

I shouted, "Bring it!" Basch bowed towards me.

"I apologize." he said as we walked to the open space.

"For what?" I asked.

Basch smiled and replied, "For this." as he punched me in the stomach very lightly and lifted me up from the ground, then slammed me on the floor.

"Ouch…." I muttered as I got up quickly. I wasted no time as I ran towards Basch, making him think he was my target. He thought right and tried to land a punch, but I slid under his legs and did a mid-air cartwheel, kicking him in the head twice. I hit a weak spot on the arm with my open palm and swiped him off his feet. He fell, but brought me down with him. He had me in a lock and I had no chance of escape. "All right all right! I give I give!" I shouted with a laugh. Basch chuckled and helped me up after getting up himself.

"All right! I call Larsa to fight Vaan! Come on you guys!" Penelo and I both shouted. Larsa stood up and so did Vaan, both with smiles on their faces.

"Don't get too arrogant Emperor Larsa." Vaan said a mocking tone.

"I wouldn't, but I just would like to say that I'm not little anymore." Larsa explained.

"Come on Larsa! No formalness!" I shouted.

"Hikari…sit down." Jrew told me quietly.

"Ready…." Deo started.

"BEGIN!" Basch bellowed out. Vaan started by trying to kick Larsa on the leg, but Larsa simply caught Vaan's leg in mid-kick, twisting it, which made Vaan's whole body twist.

"W-whoa!" Vaan shouted as he fell down. Larsa punched him on the stomach, but Vaan kicked him off. Vaan chuckled. "Not this time!" he shouted as he brought his hand down on Larsa's head, but Larsa dodged the attack. He kicked Vaan in the stomach and punched him somewhere on the neck. Vaan landed on the ground on his stomach, pinned down by Larsa. "-sigh- I have no choice. I give up." Vaan announced.

"Woot! Go Larsa!" Penelo and I cheered as they both got up and walked over to us.

"Thought you were on my sideeee." Vaan complained.

"There there little puppy, no need to whine." Sem stated as he patted Vaan's head. That made Penelo, Jrew, Larsa, and I erupt into a fit of giggles and laughter. Basch let out a low chuckle, and soon, everyone in the room was laughing. I got up and walked to the bathroom just across from this room to do my business, then I went back to the others, who were still laughing. I laughed once again, but it stopped when I felt something tight in my chest."Agh!" I cried in pain as I held my chest. The laughter died down and the atmosphere became serious.

"Hikari?" Basch and Larsa called out to me. I panted heavily as the pain subsided.

"It's…..it's nothing. I think…one of my siblings…is in pain right now." I gasped out, but then I let out another cry as I dropped to the floor in pain. *What is this?….who's experiencing this kind of pain? It hurts so much. I feel like I'm being hit by a block of lead* I felt someone carry me somewhere.

"Quick! Get her to the room and lie her down. Maybe I can try to cure her!" Penelo shouted. I started screaming as a wave of unbearable pain hit me. I felt myself land on something soft and someone's hands on my chest. "Cura." I could hear Penelo whisper. All of a sudden, the pain stopped and I felt very sleepy. I could hear the voices drifting away one by one, and all of a sudden, I woke up to myself in a dark room.

"Where am I?" I whispered, but gasped in shock as I saw the scene before me. Takashi-niichan was on the floor, bleeding, with a knife on his side. Fumiko-nee and Okaasan were crying beside me and I saw a man running away from them. "TAKASHI-NIICHAAAAANNN!" I screamed, obviously horrified at the scene. A mirror appeared in front of me and I saw myself with wings again! I had the same dress I had when I transformed last time and my hair had blue highlights in them as well. It was then that I knew what to do. I flew through the mirror and landed next to Oniichan. Okaasan and Fumiko-nee couldn't see me, so I laid my hands on Takashi-nii's chest and a bright light appeared. All of the blood on the floor disappeared and Takashi-nii was healed, thanks to me. I smiled down at him and kissed him on the forehead, then closed my eyes and went to sleep peacefully. *Thank you…..angel girl* I thought.


	30. Great Flying Beast?

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I woke up in the early morning apparently, so I quietly got off the bed and went silently stretched. I combed my hair and sighed as I looked down. *Today's the day huh?…* I took out my toothbrush, toothpaste, and comb as I walked inside the bathroom. *Wonder how things will turn out...* I thought as I showered. Once I finished showering, I put my clothes on and tied my jacket around my waist. I snapped my suspenders on and started fixing my hair, putting it into a high ponytail. I finished off by putting on my glasses and heading out of the bathroom. I put on my boots and woke up the other girls.

"Hikari? You ok?" Penelo asked me. I nodded.

"Yep!" I exclaimed. "I'm fine now."

"What…exactly happened?" Deo asked me as she started fixing her bed. I let out a sigh.

My reply was, "I'll explain during breakfast." As I waited for the girls to get ready, I made sure everything was in my backpack and put it on as I headed out to the balcony. I took in a deep breath and breathed out after. I looked out to see Larsa talking to some of the maids. He caught me looking at him, so he looked back and waved with a smile. I waved back with a smile as well, showing I was ok from last night.

"We're ready!" I heard Penelo call out to me. I went back inside the room and locked the doors to the balcony. Then, the girls and I made it downstairs, meeting up with all the guys in the dining room. I sat down next to Vaan and kissed him on the cheek, making sure to greet the other guys as well. We all began to eat as the food arrived.

"Hikari? Are you sure you're all right?" Basch asked me worriedly. I nodded with a reassuring smile.

"You said you'd explain." Deo reminded me. I let out a look of realization."Right! So here's how it went…" I explained to them about what had happened during my blackout. "I don't know why the angel girl did it, but I'm glad she did. I saved my older brother from being…" I couldn't finish my sentence as a tear made its way down my cheek. I wiped it away and sniffled. "I won't…let anyone in my family suffer going through death, not again. Not when I'm around." I announced.

"Death is meant to happen." Sem told me.

"I know." I answered. "But still…" I finished off as I took a bite of my meat. We all finished breakfast in silence.

"All right. Meet at the Aerodrome in an hour.. As of now, it is 7. We will depart and get there as quickly as we can." Larsa ordered.

"Yes sir!" we exclaimed.

"We should all go our separate ways." I suggested, to which everyone agreed to. I ran off my own way and made my way into different stores, stocking up on items necessary for the battle coming up. All the while, I made sure Sem's pendant was on my neck every now and then. Ever since that first encounter with Deo, I became more protective of the necklace. After buying what I needed, I made my way to the Aerodrome and went to the restroom first. After that, I looked for the others and spotted them.

"You're late." Sem teased.

"Oh relax. It's only been 45 minutes!" I exclaimed.

"Now that's over with, let's get on the airship shall we?" Basch suggested. We nodded and made our way inside Larsa's airship. All of us took our seats, and Penelo and Vaan, being pilots, sat in their respective seats and listened to Basch, who showed them where the basic controls were. I put my belt on and sat down calmly, setting my backpack down on the floor.

"We're taking off!" Penelo warned. All of a sudden, we jolted forward and took off from the Aerodrome. Once we were steady enough, Vaan gave us the O.K. to take off our seatbelts and walk around. I took my guns out of my backpack and hooked them to my shorts/suspenders.

"I'll be on the deck if anyone needs me." I said with a yawn as I stretched. Then, I made my way up to the deck and sat down, bringing my knees up to my chest. "Breeze sure is nice out here." I muttered. I rested my head on my knees for a few moments, before hearing a growling sound. "What the fu- HOLY SHIET!" I exclaimed as I quickly stood up. Right behind the airship, trailing us, was a huge monster with wings!

"Hikari! Hikari you all right over there? We see the monster!" Vaan exclaimed to me worriedly.

"I'm fine! Send someone to help me!" I shouted.

"We're sending Sem, Deo, and Jrew up there!" Larsa shouted back over the intercom. I started shaking, mainly because of how huge the monster was. I unhooked my guns and started firing at the monster. The monster let out a loud growl and was about to strike me with its claws, but Sem stopped him by casting a simple Fira spell. Deo stepped in as well and cast a powerful Blizzaga spell combined with a Quakera. Jrew wrapped his chains around the beast's wings and started to pull it towards us with all his might. Almost immediately, Sem and Deo started striking it with their daggers. I stayed a few feet away so I could keep firing at the monster from behind.

"Move!" I shouted to the others with a smirk. *It might work…it might not…oh well* I thought to myself.

"What are you planning?" Vaan asked through the intercom as I hooked one of my guns to my shorts. I smiled as the others made a path for me and I jumped off the airship. Now you're probably thinking, what the fuck? But I intentionally did that.

"HIKARI!" I heard everyone shout. I smiled and landed on the monster's neck. Holding onto it with one hand, I started shooting at one spot of the body continuously.

"What is she doing!" I heard Basch shout through the intercom.

"Let her be." Sem replied simply. After a while, I could feel the monster starting to blow up, so I started climbing to the top of its head. *This…is the part I couldn't think of clearly. How the hell am I getting back to the airship?* I could feel time ticking, so I jumped as the monster exploded in mid-air. I gasped as I saw that I was a few feet short from the deck of the airship. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the splat I would hear when I fell to the ground, but instead, I felt someone grasp my hand tightly. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Deo holding my hand.

"Hang in there." she said softly. I giggled and helped her pull myself up.

"Is she all right?" Penelo asked worriedly over the speaker.

"She's just fine." Jrew answered as I laid on the floor of the deck.

"WOO!" I cheered with laughter. My laughter was cut short as I felt someone hit me on the head with their hand.

"Idiot. Don't ever do that again." Sem commented as he looked away with his eyes closed, but I could see a small and proud smile gracing his features. I laughed and got up.

"Thanks Deo!" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran inside to get back to where the others were.

"Are you all right?" Vaan asked from his chair. I smiled and went over to him, then kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm just fine Vaan." I answered.

"That was quite a reckless move." Larsa commented. I laughed.

"Yeah. I know. It was fun though." I replied as the others came in.

"Who would've thought? Hikari. Jumping off an airship to ride on a monster's back." Basch said as he patted my head. I smiled and took my seat, grabbing a bottle of water from my backpack, which I packed before our departure, and drank from it.

"Wake me up when we're there!" I shouted as I turned on my mp3 and plugged in my earphones, then closed my eyes and went to sleep while listening to music.


	31. ATTACK!

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. "Wake up Hikari. We're nearly there." I heard Sem whisper. I nodded and groaned as I stretched in my seat. I put my mp3 back and got up, fixed my hair, and tied the laces on my boots tighter. I tightened my suspenders and hooked my guns to my shorts. Instead of putting my jacket on, I stuffed it in my backpack and brought out a pouch filled with potions and stuff. Once we arrived, we all sat in the airship and planned things out.

"Wait…what if we are ambushed?" Penelo asked.

"Let me worry about that." Sem replied.

I looked at him worriedly, "You're not leaving us again, are you?" Sem chuckled.

"If the situation calls for it, but no, I don't think I will." was his answer. I nodded in understanding.

"Let us make our way, shall we?" Basch asked. We nodded and went outside. We saw some soldiers standing in front of a two-story building.

"Just go to them straight on." Vaan whispered as we walked up to them.

"Halt!" one soldier shouted. He turned to Basch and let out a small grunt. "All of you. Surrender your weapons!" I sighed and was the first to surrender mine, placing my guns on the ground and sliding it over to them. The others followed and soon enough, all of us were weaponless, except for Sem. He handed his staff in, but not his dagger.

"Only a fool would walk into an unknown place completely unarmed." Sem said as he slid his dagger back into his bag.

One soldier shouted, "Hey! We said to surrender your weapons!" I was the first one to Sem's defense.

I shouted back, "Shut the fuck up! Like he said, we'd be fools if all of us were unarmed. Think of the position we're in!" Another soldier scoffed.

"Yeah? And we'd let the likes of you go into our place with a weapon? I think n-!" One of the soldiers, he looked bigger than the others, stopped the guy from what he was going to say.

"Let them go. It is only one of them that has a weapon. They'll be outnumbered in a matter of seconds if they think they can escape." the soldier explained as those soldiers led us into another room. I pushed past the soldiers to find Ba'Gamnan and another guy. he was wearing the armor of a Judge, so I guessed he was Judge Ffamran. I could hear Ba'Gamnan chuckle.

"Well well, if it isn't the young lady. Where's your brother?" he asked with a sly smile as he advanced towards me. Vaan pulled me behind himself.

"What do you want?" Basch asked with a glare.

"Now, tell me where Balthier is at." Ba'Gamnan demanded.

Vaan replied with, "What, so you can lose him again?" Everyone started laughing or chuckling, even some of the guards.

"That was a good one ey?" one guard muttered to another. Ba'Gamnan was about to say something, but Judge Ffamran beat him to it.

"Follow me." Judge Ffamran told us. I swore….something was familiar in that voice. I couldn't put my finger on it. He had a helmet on, so I couldn't see his face either. We followed Judge Ffamran into another room, where we saw some guy with a mechanical right arm and both legs were mechanical. *Who the fuck is he?* The guy smirked at us. I stepped forward.

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want?" I asked him rudely.

"Hikari." Penelo whispered fiercely.

"Answer the question!" I shouted.

"Hikari." Sem called out to me. I ignored him.

"Revenge." the guy stated.

"What revenge is this you speak of?" Larsa asked. The guy laughed in a taunting way.

"Oh, I won't go into specifics. I want revenge because of the Queen Ashe, the Archades Emperor, and of course his oh so ever trusting….guard." he answered. I snarled, but stopped as I heard Basch let out a noise.

He whispered in realization, "By the gods….."

"What is it?" Vaan whispered to him.

"Vossler…Azelas?" Basch called out, unsure of his decision to say the name.

"WHAT!" Penelo, Vaan, and I screamed. The man nodded and smirked.

"Oh Basch fon Ronsenburg. You haven't changed a bit." Vossler taunted. I gaped.

I gasped out, "Y-you're…s-supposed to…"

"Be dead? My my little Hikari. I survived the little explosion you and your group put on there, yes." Vossler finished for me. I looked at him in disbelief, then suddenly became very pissed off.

"You….YOU ASSHOLE! IT WAS ALL YOU!" I screamed as I lurched forward to strike him, but Sem and Vaan held me back. "YOU KILLED AL-CID! YOU KIDNAPPED LARSA, BALTHIER, AND FRAN! IT WAS ALL YOU!" Vossler chuckled.

"Smart girl." he commented. Larsa stepped forward.

He asked, "What is it you want Vossler? Have you gone mad?" Vossler let out a maniacal laugh.

"Of course not _Emperor _Larsa. I just want some revenge. But if you had to categorize me as mad, then so be it." Vossler said as he started to leave.

"Vossler!" Jrew and Vaan growled.

I shouted, "Get back here you coward." Vossler paused and turned around with a smug smirk.

"Coward? Now Miss Hikari, I think you yourself are a coward. You separated yourself from your brother and both of you are vulnerable from each other's protection." *I-is….is he bluffing?…*

I started having a panic attack and tried to attack him, but Sem, Jrew, and Vaan were holding back. "What did you do to him?" I shrieked. My cries were ignored, and I swore I could have seen Judge Ffamran looking at me, but I didn't care at the moment. "VOSSLER! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted as I dropped to the ground, hyperventilating.

"Stay out of my way, or you will suffer the same fate as everyone else." Vossler commanded. "Perhaps…I shall show you my little demonstration I prepared for all of you." he finished off as he left us without another word, Judge Ffamran following with a short glance at me. *No…..Vossler couldn't have done anything to Oniichan…or else I would have felt it..* I reassured myself as I got up with a shaky sigh. Ba'Gamnan turned to us as he snarled while blocking the exit.

"Now….if you would tell me where Balthier is…" he started as he pulled out his razor-sharp, spinning blade. "I wouldn't have to slice you open." Ba'Gamnan finished off. We scoffed.

"Hah!" Jrew shouted.

"Ba'Gamnan….what makes you think we would tell you any information at all? And honestly, if I do say so myself, you are outnumbered and outmatched." Larsa explained. I stifled a laugh.

"Why you…" Ba'Gamnan started as he swung his blade at Larsa, but was shot on the tail with a gun. I smiled and jumped up when I saw who entered.

"Now now Ba'Gamnan. I doubt you would like to try to slice the head of the Emperor of Archades off, now would you? I think there'd be a good bounty on your head." Balthier commented wittily. Some of the guards turned their way and prepared their weapons, but some were kicked in the head by Fran.

"Balthier! Fran!" Penelo and I shouted happily.


	32. Balthier and Fran to the Rescue!

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To daydreamer: Aha, it's cute :3 ^^ Thanks for reviewing!

To Blank person: LOL Yeah I knoe, but wanna make this rated T still u knoe XD Haha well tbh, I don't love Vaan. I mean, I think he's cute, but he's not someone I'd date :)...So the answer would have to be no ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Balthier and Fran proceeded to beat the crap out of some of the guards, then I noticed they were carrying our weapons. "Hikari!" Fran shouted fiercely as she tossed my guns over. I jumped up and caught them, landing in a crouch position. The others also had their weapons and we killed the remaining guards. I shot one in the head and kicked it to the side. Vaan shot another guard, while Sem and Deo just slashed them with their blades, not wasting their magic on these bastards. Penelo cast Fira on three of them, while Jrew slashed up some guards with his daggers. Larsa and Basch fought off some as well.

"Watch out!" Vaan shouted to me as he pushed me out of the way and blocked a hit with his gun. He took out the small blade and slashed the guard up, then put it back with his gun. Once all of the guards were dead, we turned around and found Ba'Gamnan kneeling, wounded, in front of Balthier. Balthier and Ba'Gamnan were talking, but we were unable to make out what they were saying. Balthier lifted his gun and shot Ba'Gamnan in the face. I smirked and ran away as we escaped. There were a few more guards coming, trying to block our way. I smiled and went in front of the others, continuously shooting bullets at all the guards in our way.

"Save some for me, now won't you?" Balthier asked as he shot one down.

"Me as well." Fran commented as she drew her bow and shot several arrows to some of the other soldiers. Vaan and I started running backwards, shooting the guards making their way behind us. I could see Deo, Sem, and Penelo continuously casting magic spells on the guards. Jrew and Basch were attacking the guards in front with Fran and Balthier. Larsa helped by curing us once in a while, but also helped with offense.

"The exit!" Larsa shouted as we all ran faster. I shrieked as I felt a big stab on my back and fell to the ground.

"Hikari!" Vaan shouted. "Larsa heal her!"

"There's no time! We'll do it in the airship! Quick, carry her." I could hear Basch order. I felt someone carry me and I could hear myself breathe raggedly. My vision was starting to blur and I could feel myself going limp.

"Hikari! Hikari!" I could hear, I think Sem, shouting. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep. *5 more minutes….Mommy…*

I awoke to myself on Larsa's ship. Jrew, Deo, Sem, Larsa, and Basch were hovering over me. "Hikari!" Larsa shouted in relief. I groaned and sat up slowly, the pain in my back instantly returning. I let out a gasp of pain and immediately lied back down.

"Hikari. Rest easy." Sem advised me carefully. Basch put my backpack under my head to use as a pillow.

"We were able to heal most of it. Your back should still be feeling sore for about an hour, more or less." Penelo exclaimed happily from the co-pilot's seat.

"Hikari? You ok?" Vaan asked worriedly. I smiled.

"No worries!" I shouted from the ground.

"Is the little princess all right over there?" we heard Balthier from the radio from the Strahl. Deo handed me the mic and I smiled as I spoke.

"I'm ay-okay Balthier!" I shouted happily, but pouted as he called me little. I wasn't little! I was 16!

"Ah, there's Hikari. Are you still in pain?" Fran questioned me.

I replied, "A little bit Fran."

"Now before I forget, I must thank you Sem for your help. Of course, the others as well." Balthier added.

"Hmmm?" Penelo and I wondered. I tried to sit up again, but I failed and held in a whimper.

"Don't worry Hikari. We're nearly there." Jrew assured me. I sighed and lied down on the floor of the airship.

Fran suggested, "You should go to sleep Hikari." I nodded and smiled.

"All right!" I exclaimed as I handed the mic to Larsa and closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep. After a while of sleeping, I could feel myself being carried. "Oniichan?" I mumbled. Someone chuckled.

"No Hikari. It's me, Vaan." Vaan explained as I realized he was the one carrying me. He continued, "We're in Rabanastre right now and we're on our way to Ashe." We all stayed silent the rest of the way. When we reached the palace, Ashe greeted us at the entrance. By now, Vaan had let me walk, but he was holding onto my hand just in case I would fall.

"I see the journey has been well. Ah! Sem…." Ashe stated with a smile. Sem gave her a bow.

"Queen Ashe." he greeted. Ashe chuckled and gave him a small hug.

"It's nice to see you again." she said in relief.

Sem replied, "You as well." as he backed up to my other side Vaan wasn't on. I was really curious as to where Oniichan was, but decided to not question anyone. We had enough problems to deal with.

"I hope he's ok." I muttered to myself. I felt someone's eyes on me and found Ashe looking at me worriedly.

"Hikari….your brother is not with you?" she asked, but there was something in her voice. I didn't know what though. I nodded with a sigh.

Fran replied, "I'm sure he is fine." I gave everyone a smile and Ashe hugged me.

"All right, everyone should get some rest. You all must be tired. I'll have a housekeeper direct you to your rooms." Ashe stated to all of us.

"I must say goodbye to everyone first." Larsa called out to us.

"Bye Lars!" I exclaimed happily as I gave him a hug.

"Your Majesty, I will be back in time for the meeting." Basch said to her as he guided Larsa out.

"Bye Larsa!" Vaan, Penelo, and I shouted. Larsa chuckled and waved goodbye to us as he headed out with Basch. The housekeeper arrived and directed Fran, Penelo, Deo, and me to our room. We said goodbye to the guys and went inside the room. There were two dressers, 4 beds, a desk, chair, a balcony, and a bathroom. I quickly threw my backpack on a bed and went into the bathroom first. I didn't want to cry in front of the others, not with everything going on. I closed and locked the door, hearing the other girls calling my name out of worry.

"I'm fine. I just need to pee and wash up!" I shouted, which was true. I had grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste out of my backpack before throwing it on the bed. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, then went to pee. After that, I sighed and sat on the floor of the bathroom, tears instantly pouring out of my face. I didn't want to cry, but I was so worried about Oniichan. Never have I experienced being away from him this long. After squeezing out the last of my tears, I washed my face again and headed out of the bathroom with a smile on my face.

"You took an awful long time in there. You okay?" Deo asked me. I nodded with a smile and removed my boots, setting them near my bed and lying down with a relieved sigh as I went to sleep for a while.


	33. Intense Discussion

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Penelo exclaimed, "I'll get it!" as I had woken up to the sounds of knocking. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and fixed my hair.

"Lady Hikari?" a maid called to me. I instantly sat up and looked at her. "Her royal Majesty has requested for you, Sir Balthier, Sir Basch, and Sir Sem to come into her meeting room to discuss some things." I smiled and put on my boots quickly, then headed out of the room after saying goodbye to the girls. I saw Balthier, Basch, and Sem waiting for me outside as well. I dug my hands deeper into my pockets as we made it closer to Ashe's meeting room. The maid opened the door for us and I thanked her with a smile as I saw Ashe inside. I bowed to her and took my seat. The others copied me and Ashe looked at us seriously.

"Please. We'll go around the table and tell me about your journeys." Ashe asked of us. We nodded and everyone's heads turned to me first. I sat up straight and looked down at the table as I narrated what all of us were doing in our journey.

"Well, we found nothing at Reddas' Manse, but then some people were sabotaging Vaan's ship! We hurried to attack and defeat them, then left two of them for questioning. We interrogated them, but nothing came out of their mouths. Then Jrew…" I proceeded to tell them what happened at Balfonheim Port. After telling them that, I told them of how Penelo, Deo, Jrew, Vaan, and I had to go on foot to Archades and met up with Sem. After explaning everything, I took in a deep breath and smiled in satisfaction. Ashe and the others nodded at my story.

"All right. I'll have someone pick up Vaan's ship. It should be repaired by now." Ashe explained to me. I nodded with a big smile. She turned to Sem and he just described on how he met up with us and everything. Although, he told Ashe he'd explain more to her later in private. I raised my eyebrows at Basch and Ashe, who was exchanging glances with Sem. *All right, what's going on here?* I thought confusedly. It was Basch's turn, and he had explained some things. I hadn't been listening though, because I was in deep thought about Oniichan.

I whispered, "Where could he be?" Ashe cleared her throat and looked at me.

"Hikari? Is there something wrong?" she asked me. I widened my eyes and shook my head, straightening my posture.

"No. Sorry you guys. Please go on." I replied with a sheepish smile. Balthier cleared his throat and started to explain his journey.

"Well, as you know. Fran and I had gotten my old Judge suit for Kai to wear-" I stopped Balthier there with a sharp gasp.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Hikari…" Sem said to me in a stern voice. I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down.

"What do you mean old Judge suit? What did you do to my brother?" I asked, the anger in my voice clearly evident.

Balthier answered, "Hikari. I advise you calm down before I tell you this." He waited for a while, before I had calmed down and sighed in my seat.

"Let Balthier finish his explanation first before we explain to you Hikari." Ashe told me. Sem put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to him. I could see that Sem was curious as well onto what happened to Oniichan. I looked down at my hands folded on my lap as I waited for Balthier to finish. I didn't even hear him speak, because I was so focused on my thoughts. *Where's Oniichan? What happened to him?*

Then, Balthier turned to me, and so did everyone else after he finished explaining. "All right, well. When we had the meeting the last time we visited, your brother had stormed into the meeting room and had overheard that Fran and I were leaving to investigate. Now, he had requested to come with us, so we obliged. We had a plan, and that plan was for Kai to dress up in my old Judge costume and masquerade as Judge Ffamran. Yes. The judge you saw was your brother. Please Hikari you need to-" I couldn't hear anything anymore.

I didn't even think as I shouted a sharp, "Shut up!" to Balthier. The whole room went silent. "So…you're telling me. You dressed my brother up as a judge so he can spy? And he's by Vossler's side at this moment?" I asked, gritting my teeth. Balthier cleared his throat and tried to calm me down. I stood up, slammed my hand on the table fiercely, and glared daggers at Balthier. "How could you do this?" I yelled. I whimpered as tears ran down my cheeks. "And I didn't even know he was right there…" I turned to Basch and Ashe, seeing Sem's face slightly surprised.

"Hikari…." Ashe called to me softly.

"How could you agree with this you guys?" I shrieked as I stomped my foot on the ground. "My Oniichan could be in trouble now!" I shouted as my head drooped down. I took my glasses off and furiously rubbed my eyes. "Oniichan…." I sobbed as I sank into my seat. I just sobbed until I felt someone hug me.

"It's all right. Your brother is strong Hikari. He'll do fine. He's a smart kid." Balthier reassured me as he patted my back. I just shook my head and continued to sob in his chest.

"But you know…Hikari's right. Kai is in a really tight spot at the moment." Sem defended my side.

"Sem, I think Kai is doing fine. Balthier and Fran did right in sending him as a spy for us." Basch explained.

"Yes, but why didn't anyone tell Hikari?" Sem asked him, anger in his voice.

Balthier cut in, "We didn't want her to get worried."

"And you think that's making it better?" Sem asked angrily.

"Sem! Stop! All of you It's ok…" I said as I wiped more of my tears.

Sem sighed in a bit of frustration and sat in his seat as we all sat in silence, trying to suppress our anger. Next thing I know, Basch, Balthier, and Sem were yelling and arguing at each other again.

"Stop it! Stop this instance! We need to act practical and stop arguing!" Ashe was yelling at them, getting them to stop fighting. I was still in shock from Oniichan being Judge Ffamran that I didn't even feel the beginnings of having a headache. I took this time to think back on the time when we were in the building. The Judge was staring at me more and in a strange way. No wonder. *So…that was Oniichan all along?* I thought to myself in realization. All of a sudden, I felt my head throbbing and I clutched it, clumsily backing up against a wall, my head making a thud sound against it. I heard someone run over to me amidst all the yelling.

"You ok?" Sem whispered in my ear as he held me in comfort. "Your head hurts?" he asked me. I whimpered in response as I nodded. He sighed and hugged me tightly.

"Oniichan…." I whimpered, worried for my brother. You know, even though I was 16, I was really close and attached to my siblings. I was about to yell for everyone to shut up, but a nearby explosion shocked us into silence.


	34. THIS IS SPARTA!

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEW:

**To Colomba**: um, well thanks for the advice, I really appreciate it. I guess I'll clear some stuff up for you ^^ 1. I know that Hikari saying that has has to pee and all of the other stuff is irrelevant to the story, but I like putting random stuff here and there. I know the reader is probably not interested in her "bladder needs" but it helps give more detail to the story. I just put random details here and there, and that's how I am.

2. Ok, I know. Vossler isn't all usually bent for revenge, but I had to change some stuff. As you know, my sequel is purely my imagination, as well as my co-author's. We needed to have a villain and Vossler fit the part. You don't know, Vossler could've changed over time, ok?

3. Simple, this is fiction. Anything goes. Mah story, Hikari and Kai can have contact through their family if they want to. I put it to make things more interesting, and I think it does come in handy.

4. All right, in my story, some Bangaa can be wild and vicious. Kinda like Ba'Gamnan, this Bangaa was a bad one. Ok, you know, if someone/something like grabbed you while you were in a place with a bunch of monsters that you needed to kill, don't you think what Hikari did was reasonable?

5. Ok, look. This was to develop Sem and Hikari's little friendship. This scene with the men was merely more detail aight? Have you heard of a filler chapter? Yeah, it's kinda like this, moreso like a filler scene. This scene was designed to show how much Sem cared for Hikari, problem there?

6. I know, Hikari was kind of a mary sue but hey, this is _fiction._ And plus, I'm developing as I go. I know I'm not really good with stuff like this, but hey, I'm still young. Some things just don't cross my mind. I'm only 13 and in 8th grade, I still have lots to learn, I know. But some of the points that you made were uncalled for.

But thank you for the review ^^ I'm sure I learned some stuff from your review, but I'm sorry to say that I can't change much. I've already finished typing out the whole story, so I'll leave it be. :) If there's anything else, please let me know and I can clear anything out.

**To Bestie**: Ayo! LOL, tch, you just be saying it's a good story XD Betchu didn't even read it girl! But thanks tho~

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We all froze in what we were doing. There was a second explosion and I fell to the ground from the shaking. Penelo, Deo, Fran, Jrew, and Vaan ran towards us as Penelo threw me my guns and backpack. I caught them shakily as we all ran outside. First thing we heard was screaming and a few gunshots. We also saw some small skirmishes on the streets.

Ashe was in a shocked state, until Balthier grabbed her and explained, "Princess, your people need you." He pulled her onto the Strahl and I saw her grab a hold of the mic.

"Everyone! Please! People of Rabanastre! Go inside the palace quickly for safety! Quickly!" I heard Ashe order. I could see Basch clenching his fist as he ran up to the nearest guards. The rest of us heard what he was shouting.

Basch was ordering, "Everyone. We must push through this commotion and close the gates immediately!" Jrew hurriedly ran up to him and said something inaudible. Basch nodded and went off somewhere with the guards. Jrew ran back to us.

"We'll be taking care of the gates. Basch will gather up some more guards before they close the gates. For now, we have to stall. Vaan, Penelo to the West gate. Hikari and Deo to the East. Sem and I will take the South!" Jrew exclaimed as we all nodded. Sem shot us a surprised look before following Jrew.

*Hmmm….* I wondered as I stared off after Sem. After being shaken back to reality, Deo and I ran off to our assigned area. I saw a few cannons and airships surrounding Rabanastre as a whole, firing and shooting. I quickly took out my guns and started shooting at the soldiers surrounding the gate.

"Get the fuck out!" I shouted as I took on the soldiers on the left. Deo took care of the ones on the right with her magic. I jumped on top of one soldier and landed in the middle of all of them, shooting at everyone continuously. All of a sudden, I felt something sharp pierce my right arm and shrieked. Someone had stabbed my arm with a knife. I could feel the blood, and now I was really pissed. All of a sudden, I yelled and white light blinded me. I had cast Holy on them, but boy did it take out a lot of energy.

"Hikari!" Deo scolded me. I punched a soldier in the gut and kicked two down. I shot 4 of the guards down and kicked one on the side. I got out a small grenade from my pouch and threw it far, satisfied with the screaming of the soldiers. I quickly drank a potion and the injury on my arm disappeared.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry about me!" I smirked as I jumped up high, flipped, and landed on two soldiers. I shot them on the back and put my guns back, settling for magic. I cast Fira on a few soldiers, and Quakera on some others. I just kept fighting and fighting until I had wiped out at least 80% of the soldiers on my side. Deo quickly ran over to my side as she helped me, having already taken out the ones on her side.

"Your head and left leg." Deo told me as she swiped a soldier off their feet and punched another one, then kicked another in the head. I touched my head and felt something sticky. I shrugged and continued to fight, my leg losing feeling. I didn't care about myself as I continued to shoot the other soldiers. I momentarily watched Deo as she flipped one soldier, cast Blizzaga on a lot of them, and slashed one with her dagger. All of a sudden, I shrieked as I felt a stab on my left leg. I looked down to see a struggling soldier with a satisfied smirk on his face. I shot him in the face as I fell to the ground in pain. I quickly reached in my pouch to find a potion, but realized I had run out. I was took weak to cast Cure as well.

Deo was about to run up to me, but I stopped her as I held up my hand. "I'll be fine!" I shouted as I struggled to get up. Blood was pouring down the side of my head and my left leg. *Oh dear God, Ok. Breathe…I need to calm* I thought as I watched Deo fight the rest of the soldiers off. My vision started to get blurry as I fell to the ground once more. My breath started getting ragged, and my left leg was burning up! I whimpered as I struggled to fight the pain. All of a sudden, I could see Deo running towards me. I was losing consciousness quickly and I could feel it. I shook my head as I clung to the very last bit of light, before closing my eyes and diving into complete darkness.

"Here! Take her backpack." Deo said. Although, I had not known what she was saying, for I was unconscious. Deo lifted me up. "Hikari! Hang in there! The guards are here. Just please, keep your eyes open."

* * *

><p>I groaned as my eyes opened up and found myself staring at the sky. My hand reached for my eyes as I rubbed them under my glasses. "Hikari. You awake?" I could hear Deo say softly as she carried me.<p>

"What happened?" I asked her, my voice hoarse. I still felt very sore as Deo let me down carefully.

She replied, "You passed out and I had to carry you from the gate. Don't worry. We're on our way to the palace now. All the guards are closing the gates. I was able to heal you a bit, but I now lack the energy to heal you some more and walk at the same time. Sorry if you're still sore and bloody." I nodded and took a quick glance at the girl next to me. She seemed slightly injured and had some bruises on her body. Deo took my backpack off of her back and handed it to me. I put it on my back. Deo then lifted my left arm and put it around her shoulders as she helped me walk to the Palace.

"Thanks." I muttered softly as I looked down, trying my best to deal with the pain that was coursing throughout my whole body.

"No problem." Deo answered as we struggled to get to the Palace. Once we got to the entrance, the guards standing there immediately escorted us through the crowds of people in the palace. They led us up the stairs and into Ashe's meeting room. Inside were Ashe, Basch Penelo, and Vaan. Penelo and Vaan looked slightly injured, but I guessed they already cured themselves up. Their heads turned to us and Vaan gasped at the sight of me.

"Hikari. Deo." Basch said worriedly as he stood up from his seat, minor bruises on his arms.

"Oh dear! Hikari, Deo. Are you all right?" Ashe asked us as Deo laid me down on the floor, using my backpack as a headrest.

Deo answered for us, "I'm all right. A little bit of curing and a potion should do the trick, but Hikari…." She paused and looked at me worriedly. I let out a weak smile, but winced at the sudden rush of pain I felt in my body. Deo continued on, "Penelo. You think you have some energy left in you to cure her? We both ran out of potions too…" Penelo nodded and instantly rushed next to me, Vaan right behind her. They worked quickly, Vaan forcing a potion in my mouth. I drank it all as Penelo hovered her hands over all my injuries and cured me. The blood and injuries were gone, but the pain was still there.

"It'll hurt for some time, but you'll be ok!" Penelo exclaimed. I smiled up at her and Vaan helped me up. I grabbed my backpack.

"Thanks Penelo!" I shouted as I gave her a hug.

Basch asked, "Where's Sem and Jr-" Just then, the door opened to reveal Sem carrying an unconscious Jrew. "Ah, never mind then." Basch continued on as he quickly walked over to Sem and Jrew, as did the rest of us.

Penelo exclaimed, "Jrew!" as she ran over to him quickly with her staff. She cast a quick spell and Jrew became conscious.

"H-huh….what'd I miss?" Jrew asked drowsily. We chuckled at that as the rest of us got healed by Penelo and Vaan.

"You ok?" Vaan whispered to me. I nodded weakly as Penelo continued to heal me. Once she was done casting Curaga, I had felt much better, though the pain still lingered. I sat up, catching a Potion Deo had handed me. I smiled and threw it at Sem, who looked like he needed it. Sem simply smiled and tossed it to Jrew, who caught it clumsily.

"Drink up." Sem told him as he took out his own Elixir and downed the contents of it. Jrew nodded and drank the Potion. I got up with the help of Vaan and sat down on a chair as a servant went over to Ashe and Basch.

Basch replied, " I see. Thank you." with a relieved tone. The servant left and Ashe and Basch turned to us.

"Larsa's on his way with the 7th fleet of the Archadian Navy." Ashe stated with a smile.


	35. Larsa to the Rescue!

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To daydreamer: Awe thanks! You're cool~ Aha~ Yea I knoe, that'd be so random doe xP Thanks for reviewing!~

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

As Ashe finished her statement, the rest of us smiled with relief. "Woo!" I shouted happily as I hugged Vaan.

"We can't celebrate yet Hikari." Sem told me as he turned to Ashe and Basch. "We need a Paling to protect the city from debris." I stared at him in silence, and so did Penelo, Vaan, Deo, and Jrew.

"How are we going to do that in time?" Basch asked a bit roughly.

"There's no proper place." Ashe told Sem worriedly.

"The highest place in this palace will do." Sem told her calmly.

Ashe counteracted, "We don't have the necessary materials for a Paling right now Sem."

"But we have to hurry before the people get hurt!" I exclaimed worriedly.

Deo turned to me, "Hikari. Calm down. We'll figure out a way."

"Well what if we can't figure out a way quick enough!" Penelo shouted.

"Stop!" Sem shouted. Everyone instantly shut up and Sem turned to Ashe. "I'll do it then." Sem told her. He held his staff tightly. "Gather all the mages you can find and send them to the highest place in the Palace, which is the…."

"Rooftop Courtyard." Ashe answered for him as she nodded and hurried off with Basch. Sem turned to Deo and Penelo.

"You two will come with me." he said. Then he turned to Vaan, Jrew, and me. "Hold them here. We have to make sure no enemies get in the Palace."

"Right!" Vaan, Jrew, and I shouted as we ran off to the entrance. Once we got there, we could see some of the guards struggling with some soldiers. I swiftly got my guns out and started shooting at the enemy soldiers, quickly bringing them down. Jrew and Vaan had gone to the other entrances of the palace to help.

"Hikari!" Vaan shouted as he flashed me a thumbs up and handed me two Hi-Potions. I caught them and quickly stuffed them in my pouch as I shot another soldier down. My adrenaline was getting to me as I quickly shot two more soldiers and roundhouse kicked one in the face. I kicked another soldier in the stomach and shot him on the side. Quickly putting my guns back, I conjured up a Blizzara spell and froze some of the soldiers running towards us. I heard a grunt from my right side and turned to find one of the soldiers hit with an arrow. I quickly tossed him a Potion and he caught it.

"Look out below Hikari!" I heard Penelo scream from above. I looked up and widened my eyes, seeing a piece of debris quickly falling towards me. I gasped and quickly shoved me and the rest of the soldiers away, the debris crushing the enemy soldiers. I coughed at the cloud of dust that formed from the debris. I tore my attention away from the enemies being crushed as I saw some more soldiers rushing towards the entrance in fury. I smirked as I got one of my guns out and shot. As the bullet fired, I quickly fired a Fira spell and combined it with the bullet to make….that's right…flaming bullets! Oh yeah! I jumped up happily as the fire-bullet exploded once it shot one of the soldiers, immediately making the surrounding soldiers injured from the explosion. I felt more energized after drinking a Hi-Potion and quickly shot the rest of the incoming soldiers.

"The Paling's up!" I heard some random guard exclaim. As the guards finished off the rest of the soldiers, I looked up with relief as I did see the Paling. I saw Larsa's ship and a fleet of other airships following right behind him. I kicked a soldier in the side that was coming towards me and blasted him with a Fira spell.

"Larsaaaaaa!" I exclaimed happily as I waved excitedly at the very first airship. I saw a small wave and knew that was Larsa. I turned to go in, but an arrow whizzed past my head. I let out a huff as I turned around to see an Archer pointing another arrow at me.

"Oh no you don't! You're not ruining my joy!" I shouted as I shot the guy from afar and ducked as the arrow barely missed me. Another soldier jumped on top of me and held a knife to my neck.

"Hahahaha time to die little girl. You've done eno-WHOA!" the soldier shouted as I head-butted him square in the nose.

"Go away!" I growled as I shot him in the face and threw him out the door. I quickly hurried inside before any stupid asses ruin the vicory, Jrew and Vaan meeting up with me as we went into the meeting room.

Jrew yelled, "I saw you throw that guy out the door. Was that really you?" I stuck my tongue out playfully and smiled.

"No one's getting in the way of my fun!" I shouted happily as I threw open the door of the meeting room. Ashe was in there, as well as a whole lot of other people. Vaan, Jrew, and I saw Basch, Penelo, and Deo holding an unconscious Sem. Sem's staff was floating in the center of the room as I stared at it in awe. I snapped out of it and turned to the group of other mages that looked exhausted, but otherwise ok.

Ashe explained, "Basch and I had to help get all of them down here to safety after the Paling was up. Let's heal the others while we wait for Sem to regain consciousness. Deo, please set him on the floor." I quickly went to some of the mages and handed them some Potions and cured some of their injuries.

"Thank you." one of the female mages told me. I smiled softly.

"You're welcome." was my reply as I proceeded to heal the others with Vaan and Jrew. Penelo and Deo had drank up some potions themselves and sat down for some rest. Balthier and Fran had also rushed in as well.

"Is everyone all right?" Fran asked. We nodded and she went over to me.

"I suppose you know Larsa has arrived. He and the other Archadian forces will stop this destruction at once." Fran told Ashe as she sat down next to me. I smiled and the others cheered happily. I looked down at my lap, my eyes downcast.

"Hikari. I apolo-" I cut Balthier off by holding a hand up.

I replied softly, "It's all right. Please don't say anything. I should have more trust in Oniichan, right? He'll be fine." I looked up with determination. Balthier kneeled in front of me and held my hand.

"You sure you are all right?" he asked me. I nodded and forced my hand out of his as I stood up. I grabbed my backpack and pulled out Oniichan's jacket as I replaced it with mine. *Oniichan….no matter who you're with now. You're always with me, and I'm always with you. Please be safe* I thought as I bit my lip worriedly. I paced around the room for a bit, trying to speed up the time.

My head turned towards Sem, who was still lying unconscious. I went over to him and kneeled down with Vaan. "Come on Sem. Wake up." I whispered as I closed my eyes. Vaan was holding my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder. All of a sudden, Sem started to stir and I sat upright. I helped him up and he sat on one of the chairs. Ashe decided for us to have a meeting, and the mages seemingly didn't want to leave, so we let them be.

Sem slowly stood up from the chair and looked around at all of us. He then said, "I have no magic." and walked out of the room. All of us stood there dumbfounded, even Ashe, Deo, Balthier, and Fran.

"W…..WHAAAATTTT!" Penelo, Deo, and I shrieked.


	36. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Deo was the first one out the door, running to find Sem. The rest of us had caught on and we followed him up to the balcony.

"Hey!" Penelo, Vaan, and I shouted. Deo had stood alongside Balthier, Fran, Jrew, and Ashe.

Vaan shouted, "What do you mean you have no magic?" Sem shrugged and turned to us.

"It is as I had said. I have no magic." he answered. Aight, I was getting irritated.

I replied, "No shit Sherlock. How did that happen?" Sem sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I concentrated all my magic into the staff. With my magic, the staff acted as a permanent Paling and now will stay in the room, floating. All my magic is now in that staff." I gaped at him.

Jrew asked uneasily, "You'll never be able to get it back?" Sem shook his head.

"Wow…." Penelo gasped in admiration. Deo and I, on the other hand, took it the wrong way. I punched him on the head and we both turned away.

"Idiot!" we both shouted at him. Sem turned to us with a small smirk and simply walked off.

"H-hey! YOU FUCKER! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" I exclaimed.

"Hikari!" Ashe exclaimed to me for my language.

Sem replied, "Who said I'm leaving?" as he walked out of the palace. I sighed and we all turned to Ashe.

"I suggest everyone either goes outside to help clean up the mess, or go inside the bedrooms and rest." she explained.

"We'll help!" Vaan, Jrew, Penelo, Deo, and I exclaimed.

"I have some errands to run." Basch said.

Balthier turned to Fran and they both nodded. Balthier announced, "We'll be helping out as well." We all went in our own directions, helping out the town clean up the mess. I went to the nearest stores and immediately started putting out the fires with simple Water spells. After I was done putting out most of the fires, I had begun to help with the cleaning. I went into the nearest store, got a broom, and began sweeping. I helped place things back in order, but as I was doing that, I found a little girl crying to her older brother.

"Big Brother! I want my dolly back!" I heard the girl exclaim desperately to her mom. I looked at the girl with sadness as I began to look for a doll. I found one lying in a corner in a pile of stuff, so I quickly took it out and ran to the girl. I kneeled down in front of her and held out the doll to her.

"Is this your doll?" I asked her nicely.

"Dolly!" she shrieked with happiness as she took it from me and embraced it tightly.

"Thank you." the brother told me softly with a smile. I nodded and smiled back, tears threatening to fill my eyes.

I replied, "It's no problem." I stood back up and walked to another store, helping it out as well.

"That lady was so nice!" I heard the girl who lost her doll shout happily. The older brother chuckled.

"I know." he replied. That touched my heart as a few tears escaped my eyes. *Oniichan….* After helping out the best I could without fainting from exhaustion, I made my way back to the palace and eventually met up with the others inside. We decided to go in our bedrooms and rest. Fran, Penelo, Deo, and I had all laid down on our beds once we got to them.

Penelo and I shouted, "I'm tired!" After resting for a bit, we all woke up and showered. Fran suggested we buy more supplies, so we did just that. Although, after walking downstairs to meet with everyone else, Basch told us he had something to say.

"What is it Ba-Gabranth?" I quickly corrected as some helpers in the house passed by. Basch cleared his throat as we sat down on some couches.

Basch announced, "I had just received a message from 'Judge Ffamran'….." I let out an inaudible noise, and the others leaned forward in anticipation. "He said in 2 days they will be at the Nam-Yensa Sandsea at around 3 in the afternoon for some business matters in some secret hideout. We will infiltrate that place and destroy Vossler once and for all." Basch finished off with confidence. Penelo and I cheered with enthusiasm, as did Vaan.

"We shall just buy some more supplies tomorrow." Fran suggested.

"Before we all sleep, since it's rather very late, I'd just like to say you all did great in protecting the city." Larsa complimented us, randomly popping in.

"Hey Lars!" I exclaimed happily as I hugged him tightly. I let him go and we all talked for a bit, before going into our separate rooms and heading back to sleep. As I climbed into my bed, a sudden wave of realization hit me as I gasped. *Sem's not here. Where'd he go?*

Deo asked, "Something wrong?" I shook my head with a small smile.

"Nothing." I replied. "Let's just sleep. I'm beat! And I already slept!" I continued on as I yawned and stretched. I snuggled under my blankets, trying to sleep. After what felt like an hour, I quietly got up and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I looked around at the other girls to see them asleep. I quietly got out of bed and put my shoes on, then quietly opened the door, but it made an ever so slight noise. I saw Fran's ears shoot up and her head instantly turned to the door. She saw it was me and I put a finger up to my lips. She nodded and went back to sleep. I hurriedly got out of the room and sighed with relief as I walked along the hall. I went up to the balcony and breathed in some fresh air.

"Sure is nice out here huh?" I heard from behind me. I let out a gasp and swiftly turned around. I saw Vaan looking at me with warm eyes and a smile. I giggled and nodded.

"How'd you know I was here?" I questioned Vaan as he walked over to me and rested his arms against the balcony.

"I don't know. Felt like going up here too I guess." he answered. I smiled at him and looked towards the dark night sky. We had a few moments of silence, until Vaan started chuckling. I looked back at him curiously.

I inquired, "What's up?" Vaan chuckled again.

"Nothing. Just thinking." he answered. I kept looking at him in confusion. "Wondering what our children will look like." I gaped at him, but then giggled shortly after.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one thinking that?" I told him as I playfully shoved him. He chuckled and embraced me tightly, burying my face in his chest. I let out a noise and giggled as I struggled against him. He kissed the top of my head, then released me as we both looked into each other's eyes.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Vaan asked me. I laughed.

"Only like a thousand times."

"Make it a thousand and one." Vaan leaned towards me and pecked me on the lips. "I love you." I kissed him back full on the lips. After I let go, I smiled.

"I love you too." I yawned after I said that. "Now let's go inside. We both need some sleep." Vaan walked me back to my room with the girls and he kissed me goodnight. I opened the door quietly and went back to sleep before any of the girls noticed I woke up.


	37. Visiting Old Dalan

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I felt someone shaking me and I groaned, pulling my blanket over my head. "Come on Hikari! Let's go! We have to eat and go buy supplies!" Penelo exclaimed. I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly as I got up. I put on my glasses and got up. I grabbed my comb from my backpack and fixed my hair, then put on my boots. I put my jacket on and slung my backpack on.

"All right, let's go." Fran said as she headed out the door, followed by Deo. Penelo and I followed right behind them as we went downstairs.

"Morning!" I shouted happily to all the guys and Ashe in the dining room. We all exchanged greetings and I sat down between Vaan and Larsa.

Ashe asked us, "Sem hasn't come back yet?"

"It appears so." Balthier replied. Suddenly, chefs started appearing with our breakfast, which consisted of an array of choices, ranging from meat to salad to fish. I instantly went for the rice and fish. As I ate my breakfast, my phone started ringing from my backpack. Everyone's heads turned to me and I smiled sheepishly as I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello sweetie! How are you and Kai doing?" I heard my Mom's voice on my phone. I smiled.

"I'm good Mommy! Oniichan and I are doing fine." I then thought of something. "Mom…" I faked being worried.

"Yes dear?"

"I'm sorry, but I forgot to bring my charger, and my phone's almost out of battery. Try not to call me anymore, all right?"

My mom sighed, "All right honey. Be safe with your brother. I love you." Something struck my heart then.

"I love you too Mommy. Bye." I hung up and clutched the phone to my chest momentarily, before putting it back and continuing to eat in silence. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I put on a fake smile and looked up.

"What's up? Come on! Our food is getting cold!" I exclaimed as I kept eating food and drinking my water. After we all finished our breakfast, we decided to buy our own supplies. I announced, "I'll go alo-"

"With me." Vaan cut me off with a smile. I looked at him surprised, but let out a smile nonetheless as I grabbed my backpack and headed out with Vaan. As we walked down the streets of Rabanastre hand in hand, I couldn't help but wonder how did Vaan ever fall for me. "Let's go into this store!" Vaan shouted happily as we went in. I giggled as I bought some items and a lot of Potions. Vaan bought more bullets and Hi-Potions. When we were done buying our stuff, we just kinda walked around.

"Vaan!" I shouted in his ear.

"Yow….what's up?" he asked, rubbing his ear. I smiled cheekily as I kissed him on the lips and ran away. "W-wha? Huh? H-hey! Hikari! Come back!" he exclaimed. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Bleh!" I teased as I ran away from him. I ran into an alley and leaned my back against the wall.

"Gotcha!" Vaan shouted from my right as I shrieked. He tackled me to the ground and chuckled as he started tickling.

"Hahahaha stop! Okay I give! Hahaha stop it!" I exclaimed as Vaan continued to tickle me. He smiled and his hands went to cup my face as he kissed my lips and helped me up. We walked hand in hand once again through the streets.

"Let's go visit Old Dalan." Vaan suggested. I nodded and we both went into Lowtown, a different smell instantly entering our noses. We went to Old Dalan's place and entered.

"Hi Old Dalan!" I greeted the old man with a wave.

"Hey Old Dalan." Vaan greeted as well. Old Dalan chuckled.

"Ah, hello there Vaan Ratsbane and Hikari. Ohohoho! What have we here? You are now a couple? I have not seen you for a very long time." We smiled sheepishly as Vaan held our hands up.

Vaan answered, "Yup! Hikari and I are now together. Sorry we haven't visited you in a while Old Dalan. We've been busy." Old Dalan laughed.

"Nonsense nonsense! Ahhh I have been growing too old." Old Dalan rambled. We chuckled and talked to him some more, before exiting his place and Lowtown. As we got back to the streets of Rabanastre, I smelled fresh air once again.

"Where to now on this date?" Vaan asked excitedly. I giggled.

"I thought we were just buying supplies." I replied with a smile. Vaan just held me tightly as we walked. Along the way, we bumped into Kytes.

Kytes exclaimed, "Wow! Vaan! Hikari! I haven't seen you guys in a long, long time! Don't worry! I've already seen Penelo! Wow! Are you guys together? How have you been?" Vaan and I chuckled.

"We've been good Kytes. And yes, we're together. How you holding up here?" Vaan questioned Kytes.

Kytes replied actively, "I've been doing great Vaan! My friends and I have been going practicing fighting in the sewers and stuff! Oh you should have seen some of the rats there! They were all so…" Kytes kept going on and on excitedly about his life. I listened intently with a smile on my face. After Kytes finally stopped, we parted ways with him and continued walking. Vaan and I had decided to go back to the palace. Once we got inside, we were greeted with the others, except for Penelo and Deo, who weren't back yet. Fran had told me something happened to them.

"Wait! WHAT happened!" I shouted to Jrew.

"The girls got into an argument with a group of other girls near Migelo's…." Jrew squeaked. Larsa looked at me worriedly as I growled and stormed back out of the palace and hurried to Migelo's place. I saw a group of girls, among them were Penelo and Deo.

"We're not looking to fight." I heard Deo say calmly.

"Hah! You're just a fucking pussy!" one snooty girl exclaimed in her high pitched voice. I snarled and pushed a few girls out of the way.

"The fuck you say?" I asked them rudely as I crossed my arms. This girl giggled.

"Hahahaha! Look who it is! The leader of this skank group." I scoffed.

"Look who's talking!" I shouted back.

"You're just jealous!" the girl exclaimed.

I smirked, "Of what? Your sluttiness? Sorry hoe. I don't roll that way. And hey. You suck dick with that mouth?" A crowd had formed around us, and some teenage boys went "OOOOOHHHH."

"Hah! I know you do!" this bitch shouted. I let out a low laugh.

"Bitch please! At least I'm not a motherfucking whore who sells herself off the streets and makes shitty comebacks like you do." I retorted.

"Burn!" some random guy shouted. The girl looked shocked and speechless.

"W-well….I uh…." after stuttering, the bitch ran away crying with her little pack of slutty hoes.

"Woo! Go Hikari!" Penelo shouted.

"I thank you. You didn't need to help us though." Deo said, but I saw a faint smile on her face. The crowd dispersed as the girls and I made it back to the palace. Basch had told us that we would leave first thing in the morning. I asked him about Sem, and Basch replied that we would see tomorrow if he comes back or not. The girls and I went to sleep for the next day.


	38. Sem Returns & Off to Battle!

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I was the first one to get up, but the girls got up soon after. We took our showers and got ready to leave. Our clothes were washed and dried by a maid. After dressing, I tied up my damp hair into a high ponytail and laced up my boots. I slung my backpack over my shoulder after zipping up Oniichan's jacket and headed out with the girls downstairs. When we got to the dining room, we ate breakfast with the others.

"So, we'll be leaving today!" I shouted happily. Everyone nodded.

"Though I will not go with you. I must help Queen Ashe here regain order in Rabanastre, as well as take care of things in Archadia." Larsa explained.

"What about Sem?" Deo asked quietly. I turned to her with a smile.

"He'll come soon." I simply replied as we finished up our breakfast. As we all said goodbye to Ashe and Larsa in the hall, we heard footsteps approaching us. I turned around and said with a smile, "Look who….showed…up….." I said slowly as my eyes widened at the sight before me.

Sem was standing there smirking with a whole shitload of blades strapped to his body. His dagger was around his waist, as well as two short swords strapped around his lower back. Sem also had a long sword across his shoulders and back, and finally, he was carrying a double-sided spear.

"Whoa! Who's this? What happened to the Sem we know and love?" Vaan joked around.

Sem walked past Vaan and said, "Gone is the BattleMage. In its place, the BladeMaster." We all looked at him confusedly.

Vaan tilted his head toward the side and asked, "BladeMaster?" Sem sighed and made a small, quick-like motion over his shoulder with his hand and out came a mini dagger that hit Vaan in the face with the and Jrew stifled a giggle as Deo smirked. Balthier let out a satisfied noise as Fran let out a hint of a smile.

"Eh?….Oh! Dur…." I exclaimed, face palming myself, realizing the origin of Sem's nickname. Vaan let out a stifled noise as he rubbed his nose furiously.

"Dude! That hurt!" Vaan complained.

"Complain not little puppy, for you will face many other dangers in your life." Sem said mystically. That made Penelo, Jrew, and me laugh.

"Sem. What happened?" Larsa asked him.

Basch added, "Yes. You have changed quite a bit."

"I've been a BladeMaster for a while. I just preferred being a BattleMage." Sem simply replied. Larsa smiled.

Ashe advised, "You should be off. It'll take a while to get to the Nam-Yensa Sandsea because of the sandstorms."

"Of course! Let us go then. Ashe, Larsa, we bid you goodbye." Balthier addressed as he started out of the Palace. Fran turned to Ashe and Larsa.

"We wish you safety as we travel to the Nam-Yensa Sandsea." Fran added caringly as she walked out as well.

"All right! Let's get this show on the road!" I exclaimed happily as I held Vaan's hand. We said goodbye to Ashe and Larsa, then set off to the Aerodrome. As we walked, Sem appeared beside me and I turned to him. "Yeah?" I asked.

Sem said in a low voice, "Be honest. Do you think this look suits me?" I giggled and nodded my head. "By the way…..Deo, Penelo!" Sem called to said girls. Deo turned her head and went over to us, as did Penelo. Our group all stopped near the Aerodrome to hear what Sem had to say. He looked back and forth between us three girls.

"What is it?" Penelo asked curiously. Sem smirked and crossed his arms.

He calmly replied with his eyes closed, "I heard you girls got into a fight. Actually, I saw it too. Penelo, I expected more from you. Deo however, Hikari saving your ass this time?" Sem eyed her warily and Deo sized him up with a glare of her own. Vaan raised an eyebrow at this, and so did Jrew. "Hikari." Sem called, turning to me. "Well played. I say you just about owned that girl. However, is insulting the girl the only way you could have solved the fight?" My cheeks turned red and looked down. Sem smirked and walked ahead with Basch.

"You…..you…..!" I exclaimed speechless as my head snapped up.

"Now now Hikari. Come along." Balthier explained as he pushed Vaan and me forward, Fran following closely behind. Deo and Penelo followed as well, a dark aura surrounding the three of us girls. Once we got inside the airship, Deo and I had seated far away from Sem, being closer to Balthier and Fran. Basch was sitting up front with Sem, with Vaan and Penelo piloting.

"Balthier….." I called out to the man. He turned to me with a smile.

"Yes Hikari?"

I took in a deep breath and asked, "Will I….get to….see my brother now?" Balthier smiled.

"Perhaps so." Balthier replied, and that's all he said. Nothing else. I sighed and nodded my head silently, hoping that Oniichan will come back to us after all this mess. I felt someone take my hands and looked up to see Fran holding them with an understanding smile.

Fran explained, "Your brother is all right. Have faith in him. He will be safe from Vossler. You should know your brother. He's strong." I smiled and nodded as she let go of my hands.

"Yes Fran, I understand that. I'm just worried." I mumbled as I looked down and folded my hands in my lap.

"You kno-"

"Shut up." Deo and I said in unison as we cut Sem off. He put on a smirk and turned to Basch as they resumed talking.

"How long do we have?" we heard Basch ask Vaan and Penelo.

"Around 2-3 hours. We'll arrive soon." Vaan answered. Deo and I had talked about my world and what it was like.

Deo questioned, "So, a chicken is kind of like a Cockatrice?" I nodded.

"Mhm!" I exclaimed. "To be honest, it kinda tastes like it too."

"Ah. I see. Oh yes, by the way, you're wearing your brother's jacket, right? This fell out of it." Deo told me as she handed me something. I widened my eyes at seeing it. *The charm….* I thought as I took the small panda charm from Deo's hands. It was a phone charm that I had given Oniichan. He would take it anywhere he went and he'll be lucky. I looked down and put it in the pocket of my jeans silently.

"Hikari? You ok?" Deo asked me. I sighed and took out my mp3 and earphones.

"I'll be going to sleep." I told Deo as I plugged in my earphones and turned on my mp3. The familiar sound of K-pop played in my ear as I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. Eventually, my mind cast into darkness and fell asleep soundly.


	39. Mindfuck!

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To daydreamer: LOOOOL sorry for not replying to your review last chapter, but yunno. Hikari sometimes puts the ghet in ghetto. LOL jk, but Hikari isn't nice sometimes. When people mess with her family and friends, she's bound to get all pissy :)

To Colomba: All right, All right. I understand ^^ Reviews kinda like urs just blows my self esteem down aha~ So yunno. Uh, ok. I'll take it into consideration and stuff ^^ But -shrugs- can't please everyone. Thanks for the advice~

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Deo woke me up and said we were almost there. I yawned and stretched in my seat, before getting up and walking around. I fixed my hair and straightened my clothes out. I left my backpack under my seat, taking my guns, pouch, and Oniichan's jacket with me. "So what's the plan?" Basch asked.

Balthier suggested, "Hikari?" I looked at him weirdly.

"What? Why me?"

"Your brother _is _involved." Balthier reasoned out. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. *Okaaaaaay* I shrugged.

"We break in." I said simply. "Break in, kill all the guards, get Oniichan back, then find Vossler and kill him on the spot." I continued, as it was the simplest thing in the world. Everyone looked at me dumbfounded.

"All right. I guess that is it then." Fran was the first to respond. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Let's do this!" I shouted happily as I jumped up with excitement. We all couldn't hide, so we quickly rushed to the guards that were guarding a building. I mean seriously, who builds buildings somewhere in a desert? Are they crazy?

"Hey! You can't be-" Basch cut the guard off with a knock to the head, while Balthier, Jrew, and Sem took out the rest. We all quickly rushed in, guards quickly pouring out and charging at us.

"Oh come on! Why so many?" Vaan complained.

"Oh shut up." Penelo and I exclaimed as we started casting magic spells on the guards. I held my guns and started shooting at the guards who were much closer to us. Vaan, Penelo, Jrew, Deo, and I were facing our backs against each other, while Fran, Balthier, Sem, and Basch were doing the same a bit far away from us.

"Deo!" I shouted as she got sliced on the side from an oncoming soldier. I quickly tossed her a potion after I shot the soldier to death. A trickle of sweat poured down the side of my face as I helped Deo up and resumed fighting. I kicked one soldier in the stomach, and then ducked down from a thrown soldier, courtesy of Jrew. From the corner of my eye, I watched the others fight. I was completely shocked with Sem's new way of fighting. He was…..like…more aggressive I guess. I saw Sem slash a soldier with his double-sided spear. While twirling that spear in one hand, which led to soldiers getting slashed all around, Sem had his huge sword in his other hand slashing away other the other soldiers.

"Watch out!" Vaan yelled to me as a soldier was about to stab me in the stomach, but I moved out of the way just in time and shot him in the head. I felt Sem smirk at me as he put back his huge sword and settled for one of his short swords. I saw him slash a couple soldiers at the same time while stabbing another soldier in the stomach with his spear. I decided to get back in the game and help the others after my blanking out.

I let out a yell as I jumped up on top of a fallen soldier and kicked another soldier in the head. I shot him in the back and landed on top of that soldier. After that, I punched a guy in the nose, kicked him on the side, and sent him flying with a Fira spell. By this time, we had taken out at least more than half of the guards. Deo's injury on her side hadn't fully healed yet, but the majority of us were ok, just tired and out of breath.

"Cuchulainn! I summon you!" I heard one really buff guard shout.

"WHAT!" Penelo and I shrieked.

"No way…." Vaan gasped. Fran and Balthier let out looks of uneasiness, as Sem, Deo, and Basch let out looks of shock. A bright light suddenly appeared and out came the really…..jiggly esper, Cuchulainn. Balthier glared at the guards as he started shooting the rest down. I helped him, shooting down the ones closest to me. We began to quickly take down the soldiers, until it was just that one guy left with Cuchulainn.

"Mwuahahaha! Try to beat my Cuchulainn, yes?" the guard taunted in after his evil laugh. I bit my lip and looked at the others frantically. Sem raised his head.

"I'll hold it off. You guys need to take care of Vossler." Sem announced as he held his spear confidently. Deo's head instantly shot up and ran to his side.

She exclaimed, "I won't leave you again!" They both stared at each other intensely for a moment, before both turning to face the creature.

"All right now, come on then! Let us go!" Basch shouted as he led Balthier, Fran, and Penelo inside. Vaan was trying to drag me as my eyes stayed towards Deo and Sem. They both turned back to me.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Sem shouted. Deo turned to me with worry in her eyes as she ran up to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. She hugged me tightly before releasing.

"We'll be fine." she tried to assure me. A tear escaped my eye as I glanced towards Sem, who gave me a nod and a knowing smile. I nodded and wiped my tear.

I warned, "You guys better make it out alive!" before turning to Vaan and hurrying with him, trying to catch up with the others. *Good luck…..* I thought as I took one last glance back at Sem and Deo, who I saw were already fighting the Esper and its master. Basch knew where Vossler was, so we just followed him as we took out the guards. Basch threw open a door and in the room were Vossler, "Judge Ffamran", and a few other guards.

"Give it up Vossler!" Basch shouted. Vossler laughed maniacally as he pointed his sword at us.

"Ahahahaha every day. I have imagined this moment from the very day I found I had survived the explosion. I've been playing you all the whole time." Vossler ranted on. All of a sudden, "Judge Ffamran" plunged his sword through another soldier's chest. I bit my lip to keep me from smiling and running over to Kai-nii. Kai-niichan wiped out all of the soldiers with his sword and took off his helmet, revealing his messy hair and a smirk on his face. Penelo looked at me with a smile and I nodded happily. Oniichan pointed his sword towards Vossler.

Kai-nii confidently announced, "Ah yes. Poor Vossler. We've tricked you since the very beginning. Geez, such an idiot. Couldn't you tell? Someone got stupid over the years. I disguised myself as a judge to make you feel more secure and at ease. Dude. We got you beat. I told them all of the information. Now come on. Let's get this over with. We beat you, you surrender, blah blah blah. I've been staying away from my sister too long for this." I was touched as I looked down, a wave of guilt washing over me from our fight.

"Haha….Hahahahahaha….ha…" Vossler chuckled. He took a small gun from behind his back and held it to his head. "Goodbye. See you in hell, Basch fon Ronsenburg." Vossler declared, looking at Basch and then the rest of us. BAM! Vossler shot himself in the head and fell to the ground, motionless.

We all stared at Vossler in silence. "…..What just happened?" I asked stupidly.

"My goodness. The man killed himself! By the gods…." Balthier exclaimed with a scoff.

"A fool." Fran simply stated. Basch looked down and shook his head. Oniichan turned to me and tears flowed down my cheeks as I ran up to him. We both knelt on the ground.

"I'm sorry Oniichan! I'm so so so sorry! I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have argued with you! Oniichan I missed you! Please don't ever leave me again." I sobbed into Kai-nii's chest as we hugged tightly.

"Don't worry. I won't. Oh how much I missed you my little sister. I'm sorry too." Kai-nii sighed as he hugged me even tighter and kissed my forehead. Our wonderful moment was interrupted by Sem being blasted through the wall by Cuchulainn.


	40. Really now? Bad Timing Much

**Disclaimer: Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. We only own our OC's and any others we make up. We also own the plot and a few other things, but other than that, everything else is owned by Square Enix.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

**AUTHORS' NOTICE:**

**Hey you guys! Haha~ Another story done! ^^ Awe, isn't the ending sweet? Anyways, just letting you know I probably have one last FFXII story! It's a short story, meaning less than 20 chapters. It's an alternate sequel to my first FFXII story. It's going to be about: What if Hikari and Kai DIDN'T go back to Ivalice, and instead, Vaan, Penelo, Larsa, and Sem came to Earth? I'll be releasing the first chapter next week, just letting you know! I hope it'll be an improvement from this story and it'll give you some laughs. :) Thanks a lot to those who read and reviewed this story. You don't know how much it means to me for other people to read my story. Thanks a lot and looking forward to seeing you guys read and review the alternate story! ^^ **

**~Hikari-Angel143**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

"Sem!" I shrieked.

"Sem? He's alive?" Oniichan asked. I nodded and quickly got up as I saw Deo rushing towards the Esper once again.

"You guys take care of the Esper and help Deo! Penelo, let's go!" I shouted as I ran towards Sem with Penelo behind me. Sem was leaning against a wall, barely conscious. "Sem hang in there!" I exclaimed. Penelo laid him down on the ground as she began to work on the injuries on his side. I got out an Elixir and forced it down his throat.

"Hey…" he whispered weakly.

"Shush! Everything's going to be ok." I told him with my eyes closed and head down. I opened my eyes and helped Penelo heal his body. Penelo wiped sweat off her forehead.

"We've done all we can Sem. The wounds will just have to heal themselves." Penelo explained as we helped him stand up. Penelo left him to me as she went to go help the others. Sem leaned against me and sighed.

Sem asked, "Found your brother?" I nodded and looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah. Now come on, I think they defeated it. Let's go." I answered softly as we slowly walked to the others. We arrived just in time to see Oniichan shaking Jrew's and Deo's hands. "Introduced already?" I asked. Kai-nii smiled, then faced Sem. He walked up to us.

"Sem. Nice to see you again." Niichan greeted as he held out his hand. Sem got his free hand and shook Oniichan's hand.

"Nice to see you again as well." Sem replied. Deo walked over to us and took Sem away.

"They like each other, and they know it. They try to hide it. Pbft... Oh! Jrew and Penelo too!. These two just don't know it yet." I filled Kai-nii in. He nodded with a look of realization. Balthier threw me my backpack and I caught it just in time. Oniichan hugged me out of nowhere.

"I missed you. A lot." he told me. I smiled.

"Missed you too." I replied as I hugged him back. We went to the others.

"Well, I say. This calls for a celebration." Balthier suggested.

"Heck yeah!" Penelo and I screamed happily.

"All right, let's go on boa- whoa." Vaan was cut off. All at once, everyone was staring at Oniichan and me.

"What?" we both asked. Penelo shrieked.

"NO!" she shouted. Vaan looked down. Kai-nii and I looked at each other confusedly, but gasped at each other.

"YOU'RE DISAPPEARING!" we both screamed. I shook my head.

"This can't be happening. Is this for real?" I whispered.

"Well, it was nice knowing you. May you be safe in your world. I'll send my regards to the Lady Ashe and Lord Larsa." Basch told us with care in his eyes.

"You will be missed." Fran stated with a smile towards us as she gave us each a hug. Balthier ruffled Oniichan's hair and hugged me.

"Goodbye." he said, turning his back on us. Although, I swear I heard a sniffle. Deo smiled and looked at Oniichan, giving him a nod. She looked at me and I gave her a hug.

"You were a great friend. Don't forget me, and I won't forget you." Deo whispered as she patted my back. I nodded, silently crying. I wiped my tears as I heard Sem and Oniichan saying goodbye. Jrew hugged me goodbye.

I threatened, "You better tell Penelo your feelings boy." Jrew chuckled and nodded as he let me go.

"Bye Hikari! We'll miss you so much and we'll never ever forget you!" Penelo declared as she gave me a really tight hug. I hugged her back just as tightly.

"We won't forget you guys either." I struggled to say through my tears. She released me and Sem kissed me on the forehead.

"Be good." Sem told me as he turned away. I saw a tear escape his eye. I hurriedly went to Vaan and embraced him.

"I love you so much. I never want to let you go. I won't love another girl ever. Only you." Vaan whispered in my ear. I sniffled.

"I love you too Vaan. But…..who knows what the future has in store for us. You'll always be in my heart, no matter what." I explained, hugging him really tight. We released and looked into each other's eyes for the last time. We shared one last kiss before I felt myself disappear completely..…*No…*

* * *

><p>"-gasp- AsheVaan!" Kai-nii and I shouted as I woke up the same time as Oniichan. Oniichan and I were right near a bus stop that was near our house/restaurant. We both looked at each other, a few more tears escaping my eyes. I sobbed into Kai-nii's chest as we sat there, remembering who we were just with. After crying, I looked up at Kai-niichan, who was smiling down at me.

"Let's go home." he announced as he helped me up and grabbed my backpack, hiding our weapons inside it. I nodded and held Oniichan's hand as we walked to our home. Once we got inside, we saw Mom, Fumiko-nee, and Takashi-nii.

"Oh! You're back! Good, I was just about to call you. You stayed an extra day over and I thought something happened. Was it fun?" Mom asked us caringly. We nodded and put on small smiles.

"It was great. I'm tired Mom. I'm going to bed." I told her as I hugged Mom and kissed her on the cheek, then kissed my siblings on the cheek as well. I threw my backpack on the floor and plopped down on the bed.

"Mom….did any colleges accept me yet?" I heard Kai-nii ask. My head shot up.

Okaasan replied, "Yes honey, a few. Why?" I could just feel Oniichan smiling.

"Let me look at them. I'm ready to go to college now." I sighed with satisfaction and my hand reached for Sem's necklace. *Everything's planning out well….* I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, clutching my necklace.

* * *

><p><strong>Rabanastre, Ivalice. Queen's Palace, 3<strong>**rd**** POV**

"And somewhere out there, are the two people who have drastically changed our lives, and helped with the defeat of both Vayne and Vossler. May we honor their lives and never forget them." Queen Ashe announced to the people of Rabanastre. Standing beside her were Basch, Sem, Larsa, Vaan, Balthier, Fran, Penelo, and Deo. They were all looking up at the sky, thinking the same exact thing *We'll never forget you two….Hikari and Kai….*


End file.
